Le principe de l'ataraxie
by mokoshna
Summary: Yaoi NaruSasu, spoilers La recherche du bonheur est une chose étrange, et c'est souvent une question de goûts. Sasuke est bien placé pour le savoir...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** **_Le principe de l'ataraxie_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : _Naruto_**

**Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_**, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement. Qui peut savoir jusqu'où cette fic va me mener ?

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Cette fic est un caprice personnel. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et je n'arrivais pas à me replonger dans l'écriture de mes autres fics, alors voilà. Je voulais une fic toute bête sur la recherche du bonheur. Donc exit les couples étranges, les personnages secondaires à la pelle, les situations cocasses et/ou aventureuses à chaque coin de forêt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Après tout, je suis incapable de laisser mes persos tranquilles.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Prologue**_

**_Ataraxie : _** Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke rangea précautionneusement le rapport de mission qu'un jonin lui avait remis cinq minutes plus tôt, le classant parmi les missions finies de classe A. Un de ses collègues attendait déjà que le jeune homme veuille bien s'occuper de lui, un rouleau à la main et le regard morne des jours de deuil. Sa veste était maculée de sang et il avait une immense éraflure sur la joue qui laisserait sans doute une cicatrice, mais la tenue du rapport primait sur ce détail...

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix monocorde, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Non. Je suis le seul survivant de mon groupe. Mais au moins les plans sont saufs.

- Bon travail, répliqua-t-il sans émotion. Désolé pour vos camarades.

- Ce sont les risques du métier.

Il s'inclina bien bas, ses longs cheveux noirs sales battant le bout de la table. Sasuke lui donna un avis de fin de mission accompagné d'une permission de trois jours, le temps qu'il récupère et brûle ses morts (s'il restait une dépouille, autrement leurs noms prendraient place sur la plaque commémorative du village).

- Au suivant.

Le même schéma, à quelques détails près, se répéta jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture. Le village était dans une passe sensible ; plusieurs conflits nouveaux provoqués par l'arrivée sur l'échiquier politique mondial d'Orochimaru et de ses forces agitaient l'équilibre déjà instable des relations entre les différents pays du continent. Le travail ne manquait pas, même pour ceux qui ne partaient pas au front.

De ce fait, Sasuke fut le dernier à s'en aller parmi les fonctionnaires assignés au traitement des missions. Il remit les éléments de son bureau en place, vérifia la bonne tenue des dossiers et des locaux, puis il ferma ceux-ci à double tour et confia les clés et la garde aux bons soins du gardien de nuit qui attendait son départ pour prendre son service. Il avait encore une inspection à faire dans la salle des archives, tâche qu'il réitérait chaque semaine pour vérifier que rien n'avait été dérobé ou même consulté à son insu. Quand cela fut fait, il put enfin songer à rentrer chez lui.

Il était presque minuit lorsque Naruto entendit une clé tinter dans la serrure. Il avait attendu le retour de son ami en regardant la télévision, nonchalamment étendu sur le sofa du salon. La petite télévision que Sasuke avait ramenée de son ancien appartement émettait une lueur blafarde en éclairant approximativement la pièce. Naruto n'avait pas jugé bon de laisser la lumière principale allumée.

- Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux comme ça, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme brun en entrant.

- Bah, je boufferai plus de carottes demain. Il y a un plateau-repas sur la table si tu veux, je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure au supermarché.

- Merci. C'est quoi ?

- Du curry. J'avais envie de changer. T'as qu'à le réchauffer au micro-ondes.

Sur ces mots, il éteignit le poste d'un geste lent et se dirigea vers leur chambre en baillant. Sasuke prit le chemin de la cuisine, où il trouva effectivement le plat couvert que lui avait décrit son compagnon. Le réchauffer ne prit qu'une minute ; il le mangea sans un mot, lentement, les yeux rivés sur les missions qu'il avait reçues ce jour-là et qu'il devrait redistribuer le lendemain selon les hommes disponibles et leurs capacités.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires soigneusement pour le lendemain : dossiers et vêtements furent mis à leur place habituelle et il laissa même une petite note pour lui rappeler d'acheter du dentifrice en revenant du travail (il avait remarqué en se brossant les dents que leur dernier tube était sur le point de rendre l'âme). Puis il se coucha, tranquillement, auprès d'un Naruto qui ronflait déjà depuis un moment. Il avait mis un bas de pyjama bleu de la même coupe que celui de son ami (sauf que Naruto avait insisté pour en prendre un orange). Sasuke lui tournait le dos. Naruto se blottit contre lui et cala son bras sous son corps en grommelant, lança l'autre bras par-dessus son épaule libre et bloqua complètement les mouvements de son compagnon, tout ça sans se réveiller.

Sasuke plongea rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le réveil fut semblable à tous ceux qu'il avait eu chaque matin depuis des mois. Une sonnerie faible lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure ; il ouvrit les yeux en remarquant qu'une fois encore, Naruto était parti avant lui en laissant sa place froide. Sasuke fit le lit en silence et avala rapidement le petit déjeuner frugal à base de céréales qu'il se prépara (il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire un vrai repas et de toute manière il n'en avait pas le temps).

Il arriva au moment où Genma ouvrait la porte de la salle principale. Son collègue le salua d'un hochement de tête amical, auquel il répondit plus par réflexe que par réelle estime de l'autre homme. Il s'installa sans un mot à sa place et attendit l'arrivée des premiers rapports.

**xxxxx**

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il acceptait les dossiers et les rangeait avec soin, ni combien de personnes il avait déjà vu passer. Lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux, ce fut à cause d'une main fine mais ferme, zébrée de cicatrices, qui se planta devant son nez alors qu'il était en train de corriger les fautes du rapport d'un jeune gennin maladroit. Il la reconnut immédiatement.

- Sakura, murmura-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- Il est midi, fit la voix neutre de son amie. On va manger ?

- J'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa mettre de l'ordre à sa place. Plusieurs autres fonctionnaires avaient déjà quitté leur poste pour déjeuner. Ils partirent sans s'adresser un regard, se dirigeant par habitude vers la cafétéria du bâtiment. Sasuke remarqua néanmoins que la jeune femme semblait avoir... changé. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais le flux de chakra, qu'il percevait à présent instinctivement chez ses camarades ninja, semblait différent chez elle ; comme s'il avait été sublimé tout en étant assez instable...

- Je suis enceinte, fit-elle sans détour en voyant les deux virgules de son sharingan s'agiter dans ses yeux. Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin.

S'il fut étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de détourner le regard. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la cafétéria. Fort heureusement, la file n'était pas très conséquente ; ils prirent rapidement des sandwiches et une boisson et s'installèrent sur une table un peu à l'écart. Sasuke mâcha son pain garni sans enthousiasme ; il lui semblait que son sandwich avait un goût de caoutchouc.

- De qui ? finit-il par demander. Je croyais que tu avais pris tes précautions.

- Il y a quand même des accidents. D'après ce que m'a dit le médico-nin qui m'a examiné sur l'âge du foetus, ça doit être celui de ce type que Tsunade m'a envoyé tuer il y a deux mois.

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant ?

- Mon corps a souvent des perturbations de ce genre, alors je ne fais plus trop attention. Ils avaient bien vérifié à mon retour de mission, mais apparemment la fille qui m'a examinée était nouvelle et elle a fait une erreur.

- C'est... regrettable.

- Oui.

Le morceau qu'il avala à cet instant eut énormément de mal à passer.

- Je crois que je vais le garder.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Tsunade. Je serai relevée de mes fonctions jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, sauf si l'on a besoin d'une femme enceinte d'ici-là. Mon enfant serait pris en charge par le village. Il vivra bien ; Tsunade m'a dit que je recevrai une prime spéciale.

- Tu... vas t'en occuper ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle secoua la tête avec force ; le sourire un peu fou qu'elle avait glaça le coeur de Sasuke.

- Je ne voulais pas l'avoir, ce gamin, mais je ne peux pas non plus permettre qu'il meure juste parce qu'il n'a pas été conçu par amour...

- Je sais.

- Et si je l'élève seule, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais si un jour il me demande où est son père ? Que je l'ai tué après avoir couché avec lui parce que c'était plus facile de lui faire baisser sa garde comme ça ? Il va me haïr, j'en suis sûre.

- Pas forcément...

- Si, je le sais. Je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir...

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer, mais malgré sa réserve certains avaient remarqué son état agité, bien qu'ils ne fassent rien pour le montrer. La sempiternelle politesse hypocrite des habitants reprenait le dessus quoi qu'il arrive, se dit Sasuke d'un air amer. Lorsque le bruit de la grossesse de Sakura atteindra les oreilles des marchands de ragots du village, nul doute que certains se demanderont non sans malice s'il n'est pas l'auteur de l'heureux événement. Après tout, Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno étaient extrêmement proches, malgré le fait que Sasuke sorte avec Naruto. Il connaissait les choses qui se disaient déjà dans son dos. Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier membre de la famille Uchiha. L'ancien déserteur que Naruto Uzumaki avait ramené de force à l'âge de treize ans. L'actuel petit ami de celui-ci, mais il s'entendait également bien avec Sakura, le troisième membre de leur équipe lorsqu'ils étaient encore gennin. Tout le monde savait que la jeune fille était encore amoureuse de lui mais avait abandonné après que Naruto ait déclaré au reste du village que Sasuke était à lui et à lui seul. Personne ne s'était plaint ; après tout, Naruto avait bien veillé à l'annoncer après avoir tué l'un de leurs criminels les plus recherchés, le fameux Itachi Uchiha de l'organisation Akatsuki...

- Je t'envie, fit brusquement la voix cassée de Sakura alors qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs pénibles. Toi au moins, tu as Naruto pour te protéger. Moi, je n'ai personne.

- Il y a bien Rock Lee... fit-il du tac au tac.

- Tu crois qu'il voudra encore d'une fille-mère qui a tué le père de son bébé ? J'en doute...

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'il est le sien...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Lee !

- Ce serait une bonne solution.

Sakura serra les poings.

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Tsunade. Je pensais... que je pouvais te faire confiance.

- Je suis désolé. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Une larme brillante glissa de son oeil droit et alla rouler jusqu'à son menton, doucement.

- Je ne peux pas dire qu'il s'agit du mien, finit par admettre Sasuke.

Il aurait voulu éviter la voie directe mais au vu de la réaction de la jeune fille, il n'en était plus question.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes si proches !

- Naruto ne me le pardonnera jamais !

- On lui dira la vérité ! Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.

- Je n'en doute pas. Le connaissant, il se proposera même comme le père.

- Alors pourquoi pas ?

- Sakura, je sors avec Naruto.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

Il marqua un arrêt, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de relever.

- Tu ne peux même pas me répondre ? Ou alors c'est non ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors dis-moi que tu l'aimes !

Elle avait un peu haussé la voix et plusieurs regards curieux s'étaient fixés sur eux. Sasuke se racla la gorge et les bruits de mastication suspendus reprirent comme par enchantement.

- On en a déjà discuté, je crois, fit-il d'une voix énervée.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me souviens que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment donné de réponse.

Il attrapa précipitamment son plateau et commença à partir.

- La pause est presque terminée. Je dois retourner travailler, dit-il d'un ton sec, et sa voix claqua au-dessus de la tête de Sakura comme une voile de navire en pleine tempête, la faisant trembler légèrement.

- Sasuke, je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle d'un air désespéré. Ne pars pas...

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé, Sakura, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Je souhaite que tu résolves ton problème de la meilleure manière possible, mais je crains que ça ne puisse pas passer par moi. Bonne chance et au revoir.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Le petit cri que poussa Sakura se perdit dans le brouhaha des conversations qui montèrent à ce moment-là.

**xxxxx**

- Tu rentres tôt, dit Naruto alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

Son ami était planté devant le tapis de l'entrée, un air nonchalant sur le visage. Il portait encore ses habits de travail. Sa voix était posée mais Sasuke le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Là, ses doigts qui trituraient distraitement sa veste, ils étaient la marque de sa nervosité. Il se mordait très légèrement la lèvre inférieure à intervalles réguliers : il brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question importante. Ce n'était pas très dur de deviner laquelle.

- Et toi, tu es revenu tôt, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il attrapa une canette de thé glacé dans le réfrigérateur et la but lentement, devant les yeux frustrés de Naruto. Il avait enlevé sa veste et son haut en passant à cause de la chaleur ; son ami fut un instant distrait par les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son torse, glissant délicieusement vers l'extrémité supérieure de son pantalon, très bas sur ses hanches...

- Oh, il n'y avait pas tant de travail que ça... fit-il distraitement en se léchant les lèvres.

_Menteur, _pensa immédiatement Sasuke. _Tout le monde est débordé dans le village, même les étudiants les plus mal notés, alors un héros de Konoha..._

- Ah bon.

- Et toi ? reprit nerveusement Naruto. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bien. Comme d'habitude.

- Ah. Et... il ne s'est rien passé alors ?

Sasuke finit sa boisson et jeta la canette vide dans la poubelle. Il n'avait pas mis de sac plastique ; le morceau d'aluminium tinta en tombant au fond.

- Rien de spécial, non.

- Tu n'as vu personne ? A part tes collègues, bien sûr.

- La moitié du village, peut-être. Ça fait partie de mon travail, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

Il semblait gêné. Sasuke eut un peu pitié de lui.

- J'ai vu Shikamaru aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'une cousine d'Ino t'avait vu à la cafétéria de l'académie avec Sakura aujourd'hui...

- Oui, on va quelquefois manger là tous les deux si on a le temps.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Mais ?

- Il a dit aussi que vous... enfin, que vous aviez l'air euh...

- Agités ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Hmm.

- Sasuke !

- Naruto.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois avoir deviné.

Naruto détourna les yeux.

- Tout va bien, alors ?

- C'est une question ?

- Oui. Non. Je...

Son ami se précipita sur lui et agrippa son bras en le serrant fort. L'air grave, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, semblant chercher quelque chose, un trouble peut-être, ou bien une confirmation, il n'était pas sûr ... Il ne vit que son reflet sur la surface glacée du regard de son amant. Sasuke baissa les yeux vers son bras.

- Tu me fais mal, chuchota-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Désolé.

Il le lâcha sans conviction, mettant une distance entre eux. Sasuke observa pensivement le tremblement de ses mains, ses yeux affolés qui passaient d'un objet à un autre sans croiser la vision de son amant, son souffle haletant qui promettait un sanglot, lui qui était si chaud lorsqu'il se posait sur sa nuque et sur les autres parties de son corps...

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, poursuivit soudainement Naruto.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- Et si je te le demande ?

Son regard avait pris une teinte déterminée et misérable. Sasuke émit un petit rire méprisant.

- Et que veux-tu que je te réponde ?

- La vérité.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Sans prendre de bain ?

- Non. Libre à toi de me rejoindre ou pas.

- Mais...

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Il s'éloigna en silence. Naruto se demanda longtemps à quel instant il avait perdu le contrôle de la conversation... ou s'il l'avait jamais eu.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il était seul ; Naruto n'avait même pas pensé à se coucher. Il devait errer à présent dans les rues du village, en bonne compagnie peut-être...

A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'être aussi inconstant. Il était sans doute chez Iruka ou un autre de ses amis, en train de se morfondre... En train de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Sasuke s'éloigne de lui... Ou il prévoyait de se faire pardonner le lendemain ? Ça aussi, ça lui ressemblait bien. Il était peut-être chez Ino, à commander le plus gros bouquet de fleurs de tout le pays du Feu, avec un mot d'excuse et une invitation au restaurant... Ou alors il avait contacté Tsunade pour lui demander quelques jours de congés pour eux deux, le temps qu'ils aillent se détendre dans des sources thermales ou un quelconque voyage qui les réconcilierait rapidement...

Le lendemain, Naruto irait lui-même voir Sakura pour lui demander des explications. Elle les lui donnerait ; avec les années, elle avait perdu toute volonté face à son ancien rival en amour et dans sa grande générosité, il se proposerait en tant que père de l'enfant, elle accepterait, et ce bébé serait une sorte de gamin de substitution pour eux deux. Naruto s'en occuperait merveilleusement bien ; en fait, Sasuke était persuadé qu'il ferait un très bon père, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille véritable auparavant... Et avec la promotion certaine de Naruto en tant que Rokudaime, l'avenir de l'enfant était assuré. Tous les rêves que Naruto avait jamais eu étaient bien en passe de se réaliser.

Sasuke étouffait, dans cette pièce. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Il avait gardé son pantalon de la veille, avec lequel il avait encore dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il sortit doucement de l'appartement, sans chaussures, sans haut, le regard vide et orienté vers le ciel. Il fallait qu'il voie le ciel. Il était sûr qu'il irait mieux ; le ciel, là où était le vent, libre... Ce vent qu'il n'entendait plus souffler depuis des mois.

Sasuke monta un à un les marches qui le menaient au toit. Personne ne le croisa ; ses voisins étaient déjà partis travailler ou se trouvaient à l'école pour les plus jeunes... Une par une, les marches diminuèrent et il se retrouva devant la porte accédant au toit de l'immeuble, plusieurs étages plus haut. Elle était fermée, mais forcer la serrure ne fut pas un problème.

On avait installé sur la surface plane des barres reliées par un fil en nylon servant à étendre le linge mouillé pour les ménagères ayant des draps conséquents à faire sécher. Sasuke entraperçut entre deux morceaux de tissu d'un blanc immaculé, une tache de bleu qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les yeux de Naruto...

Le ciment frais apaisa ses pieds brûlants recouverts de poussière. La brise qui lui siffla aux oreilles fut une bénédiction ; les draps claquaient, mais le ciel était là, tout autour de lui, bleu, immense, infini... Il en eut la chair de poule, mais c'était peut-être dû au vent ? Il se rapprocha du ciel. Celui-ci était barré par un grillage grossier qui ressemblait au treillis qui recouvrait quelquefois la peau de Naruto. Sasuke détestait ce treillis. Il avait beau être un élément courant des vêtements ninja, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne servait qu'à emprisonner la peau et le corps. C'est pourquoi il se dépêchait de l'arracher du corps de Naruto à chaque fois qu'il rentrait habillé de la sorte. Son ami ne s'en était jamais plaint, au contraire ; on aurait dit qu'il s'amusait à en porter le plus possible...

Le grillage disparut aussi vite que les treillis de ses souvenirs. Il était là, ce bleu infini, ses yeux qui le regardaient toujours avec angoisse et pitié, comme s'il avait peur que son ami disparaisse à chaque instant, comme s'il avait décidé de prendre sur lui tous les péchés que Sasuke avait commis jusque-là, tout ce qu'il avait encore à expier vis-à-vis du village...

Le vent qui lui battait les flancs était vraiment agréable. Sasuke fit un pas, puis encore un autre, et un autre... Naruto était devant lui et l'attendait. Il tendit le bras.

**xxxxx**

Mme Sakamoto était une dame respectable d'un âge certain qui vivait seule avec quelques chats et le petit-fils de dix ans dont elle avait eu la charge après que les parents de celui-ci furent tués à la guerre. Le petit Shinosuke était à l'académie à cette heure ; il avait décidé très tôt qu'il suivrait les traces de ses parents et deviendrait ninja, au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle avait décidé depuis des années qu'elle ne discuterait pas les choix de ses enfants, jamais, même si pour ça elle devait les perdre un à un.

Elle s'occupait habituellement du ménage le matin, faisait une pause pour déjeuner, sortait l'après-midi faire des courses pour préparer le dîner que Shinosuke et elle partageraient le soir même. Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique, et elle en était satisfaite. Elle avait toujours vécu comme cela, et mourrait certainement de cette manière, en accomplissant ses dernières tâches ménagères, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment que sa vie n'était guère passionnante en comparaison de celles de tous les shinobi qui vivaient au village ; mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus s'en faire. Depuis son enfance à vrai dire, lorsque son professeur d'académie lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais un bon ninja, qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités pour cela. Elle s'était résignée à une vie sans éclat de mère de famille ordinaire. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Des gens comme elle, il y en avait des centaines et elle se disait avec philosophie qu'il en fallait aussi. Autrement, à quoi verrait-on que les gens exceptionnels l'étaient ?

Comme ces gentils garçons qui vivaient au deuxième étage. Elle avait encore un peu honte à cause de Naruto, le garçon blond, qu'elle avait considéré comme un paria au même titre que ses autres compatriotes. Tout ça parce qu'on lui avait mis dans le corps un démon, à un âge où il n'était même pas capable de reconnaître son environnement. Comme les autres, elle avait eu peur que le démon se réveille un jour et se mette à dévaster le village encore une fois. Elle avait perdu son mari dans cette affaire ; donc quelque part, c'était la faute de ce gamin blond espiègle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait cru si longtemps qu'il lui fallut encore quelques années avant qu'elle ne se rende compte à quel point elle avait été injuste et cruelle. Mais le gamin semblait lui avoir pardonné ; de temps en temps, il l'aidait même à porter ses courses jusqu'à chez elle, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'immeuble...

A cause de cela, elle avait décidé de ne plus juger ses pairs. Plus jamais. Ainsi, elle essaierait de comprendre et de voir le bon côté de chaque enfant de Konoha.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque ce Sasuke Uchiha était venu s'installer chez Naruto, elle n'avait pas poussé les hurlements d'horreur que certaines jeunes mères de famille avaient émis en se rendant compte qu'un ancien traître déserteur avait emménagé avec leur héros national, la fierté de leur immeuble. Elle était venu apporter des nouilles pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Naruto avait accepté ce cadeau avec enthousiasme. Elle l'avait observé longuement, ce Sasuke ; elle avait vu que Naruto semblait particulièrement heureux en sa présence, là où il avait été juste poli devant les autres...

Elle les quitta en leur promettant de leur apporter des douceurs à chaque fois qu'il en resterait de ses séances de pâtisserie.

Il était encore le matin, elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire un repas frugal avant de partir faire ses courses. Elle avait déjà nourri ses chats ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à étendre les sous-vêtements de Shinosuke qu'elle venait de laver au balcon, et elle aurait fini. La journée s'annonçait magnifique ; l'été était déjà avancé, mais un vent frais soufflait un peu partout depuis le matin en apportant du réconfort aux gens. C'était une journée idéale pour la lessive.

Quelque chose de lourd siffla près d'elle, alors qu'elle tournait le dos au ciel. Puis un bruit sourd et horrible, comme un craquement en contrebas, attira son attention.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, situé cinq étages plus bas. Elle ne distinguait pas très bien la cause du bruit à cause de son âge et des branches hautes du cerisier qui avait été planté devant l'immeuble, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose était tombé d'un étage supérieur...

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri strident, poussé par la petite Kaori du premier étage. Elle n'avait que vingt ans et venait de s'installer avec son mari. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait qu'elle hurlait autre chose... Le nom de Uchiha ? Et pourquoi mentionnait-elle du sang ?

Curieuse, elle mit ses chaussures et sortit.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Voilà, c'était le prologue. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne se passe rien, et c'est voulu. C'est pas un super argument de vente (enfin pour que les lecteurs continuent à lire), mais c'est comme ça.

Je continue mes autres fics, pas de problème, mais je voulais écrire celle-là. Voilà, une autre de plus sur la liste, pour changer.


	2. Variation amère

**Titre :** **_Le principe de l'ataraxie_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : _Naruto_**

**Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_**, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement. Et accessoirement, du **_Het_** aussi.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Je m'amuse. Beaucoup. Avec Sasuke, avec les autres personnages, mais surtout avec Sasuke. Cette fic a déjà été tapée et corrigée, donc la fin sera inéluctable, si je puis dire. Mais pas forcément définitive... C'est juste une question de goût.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Variation amère**_

**_Ataraxie : _** Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke se réveilla en larmes, une sensation accablante d'étouffement lui coupant le souffle. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, il sentit distinctement les muscles de son corps se révolter en insinuant une douleur vive dans tout son organisme. Paniqué, il voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'il avait encore plus mal lorsqu'il essayait de bouger...

- Là, là, doucement... fit une voix suave à ses côtés, tandis qu'une main adroite soulevait sa tête et plaquait un verre d'eau fraîche contre ses lèvres.

Il but avec avidité, presque sans s'en apercevoir. Son esprit restait embrumé malgré la douleur, mais le liquide apaisa un peu la sensation de manque qu'il avait et étancha sa soif. Le verre disparut de son champ de vision, quelqu'un caressait avec affection son front et éloignait de ses yeux les mèches humides qui y étaient collées.

- Ça va mieux ? dit de nouveau la mystérieuse personne.

- Je... croassa-t-il, mais un doigt fin lui somma de se taire.

- Plus tard. Repose-toi, maintenant.

Il connaissait cette voix.

- Sakura ?

Elle lui sourit doucement, comme elle savait si bien le faire en sa présence. Ses yeux verts étaient traversés d'une multitude d'émotions qu'il ne put décrire ni comprendre ; elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air si bouleversée... mais cela ne voulait rien dire, avec elle. Elle avait si bien appris à maîtriser ses expressions faciales de par son rôle de kunoichi qu'il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très impersonnelle et aurait pu tout aussi bien être celle d'un hôtel de bas étage. Sakura s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose, et il s'aperçut qu'elle était habillée d'une longue et large robe rose qui enveloppait son corps comme du papier-cadeau bon marché. Son ventre était énorme. Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ?

Il se souvenait à peu près des événements, à présent... et les regrettait. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Alors plutôt que de se morfondre et d'avouer sa faiblesse, il allait repartir sur un bon pied et... faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était la meilleure solution, vraiment.

- Tu as encore coupé tes cheveux ? fit-il remarquer à son amie.

- « Encore » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu les avais jusqu'aux hanches la dernière fois si je ne me trompe.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec un air proche de la surprise. Ses mains tremblèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ? répéta Sasuke, irrité.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, et s'il n'y avait que cela... son corps tout entier était tiraillé et endolori. Ce n'était pas étonnant, en pensant qu'il avait sauté du toit de son immeuble. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas eu de conséquences plus graves, mais cela avait dû être le résultat des soins de Tsunade... Il observa sa personne. Torse nu, recouvert de bandages sur diverses parties de son anatomie y compris sa tête, il portait un simple pantalon de lin gris d'une coupe très basse qui laissait voir son ventre. Pour changer. Le travail de Sakura ? Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un le voyait un minimum dénudé, traître ou pas, il semblait éveiller en cette personne des pensées luxurieuses... Les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait étaient trempés de sueur ; et en y regardant bien, un peu de sperme séché brunissait le tissu ça et là... Ce n'était pas très engageant. Et que faisait son crétin de petit ami ? N'avait-il pas déjà eu vent de son réveil ?

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Cet endroit ne ressemble pas à l'infirmerie. Et où est Naruto ?

Il était un peu fâché de son absence, et Sakura qui le gratifiait de sa présence inconvenante... Pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait-il pas au moins laissé quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour rappeler qu'il pensait à lui ? Pas de fleur, pas de petit mot ou de mets délicat pour lui permettre de récupérer après un long moment de convalescence. Enfin convalescence... cela se rapprochait plus du coma, peut-être ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas Sakura qui serrait les poings, le regard sombre tourné vers le sol.

- Tu penses encore à lui, malgré tout ce temps ? Malgré notre bébé ?

- Quoi ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle, l'air parfaitement furibond.

- Tu insistes, hein ? Je ne serai pas le père de ton enfant !

Elle avait du culot, de lui imposer ça dès son réveil ! Certes, il avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé, mais cela ne concernait en rien l'état de Sakura ! Et venir lui réclamer la prise de paternité de son enfant alors qu'il était encore faible n'était pas très malin de sa part. Elle le connaissait bien, pourtant. Il n'était pas comme les autres malades qui auraient accepté n'importe quoi du moment qu'on les laisse tranquille dans leur misère et qu'accessoirement, on leur apporte un autre coussin ou juste quelques mots de réconfort. Oh non, il n'était pas aussi gentil. Interdit ou pas, femme enceinte ou pas, il risquait plus de la blesser pour la faire taire que de lui céder.

Che... Femme stupide.

- Connard, l'entendit-il murmurer dans son coin, un sanglot dans la gorge.

- Quoi ?

Elle darda sur lui une expression enragée digne de Naruto lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son Sasuke. Il haussa un sourcil, un peu déconcerté, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu pourrais au moins te montrer un peu reconnaissant, non ?

- Pour quoi ? Pour ton insistance ridicule à vouloir me faire porter le chapeau pour ton gosse ? Sûrement pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, pauvre type ! Bien sûr que tu es le père de mon enfant, qui d'autre ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je ne me jette pas dans les bras d'Orochimaru dès que je me sens un peu seule !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Cette... femme ! Elle savait pourtant bien que l'évocation de ce nom était tabou ! C'était décidé, elle allait le regretter !

- Ou alors Môssieur est vexé parce que Kabuto l'a frappé un peu trop fort pendant l'entraînement ?

Tant pis pour ce que dirait le Hokage ! Sakura Haruno allait souffrir en bonne et due forme !

- Espèce de... tu vas retirer ça tout de suite ! tonna-t-il en se levant, sa douleur complètement mise de côté.

Puis il fit une pause. N'avait-elle pas dit...

- Kabuto ? Kabuto Yakushi ?

- Oui, et ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans toute cette affaire ?

- Hein ? Mais rien du tout ! Il t'a assommé pendant l'entraînement, c'est tout ! Et ne va surtout pas dire que c'est lui le père, hein ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est pédé comme un foc !

Sasuke garda un silence de mort qui sembla troubler la jeune fille.

- Les hormones de maternité te sont montées au cerveau, ou quoi ? finit-il par dire, la voix un peu nerveuse.

- Sasuke...

- C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

- Quelle histoire ? C'est toi qui fait des histoires !

- Et où est Naruto, bon sang ? continua-t-il sans faire attention à elle. Il devrait déjà être là ! Ou alors... il est en mission ? C'est ça ?

- Sasuke !

Sans qu'il en sache rien, Sakura s'était rapprochée de lui et le fixait avec un regard troublé. Levant la main à bonne hauteur, elle lui apposa une claque retentissante qui teinta sa joue de rouge.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !

- Non, toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Je croyais qu'on avait été clairs dès le départ ! Pas de mention de Naruto plus que nécessaire !

- Quoi ?

Eût-il été plus en forme, il le lui aurait fait payer, à cette fille ! Mais... elle était enceinte, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, une partie de lui se répugnait à faire du mal à un enfant innocent, un être même pas encore né... Il pouvait peut-être la frapper au visage ? Cela lui aurait fait énormément de bien sans causer de dommage au foetus...

- C'était la seule condition que je t'ai demandée pour te suivre chez Orochimaru ! Et maintenant tu mets ça en l'air aussi ?

- Quoi ?

Son esprit se réveillait peu à peu et il se remémora leurs paroles précédentes. En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait parlé de choses étranges, un peu comme si lui et elle s'étaient enfuis du village pour aller rejoindre Orochimaru des années auparavant... Impossible. Elle devait lui faire un canular pour lui faire regretter son erreur de tantôt. Ou alors quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, et sa raison avait été atteinte... Il fixa ses yeux sur elle, déclenchant inopinément son sharingan. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle était juste enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et le flot de chakra de son corps se mêlait à la présence discrète du bébé au niveau de son ventre.

Gênée, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Dans le doute, il décida de jouer le jeu et lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il aussi calmement que possible, je ne me sens pas très bien à cause du... hum... choc à la tête. C'est ça.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ?

- Oui, oui.

Il détourna les yeux. Sakura n'était pas dans son état normal. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à quelqu'un de sensé, Tsunade, Naruto, un médico-nin qui passe, n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle...

- Je peux parler à un médecin ? dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Je suis ton médecin.

- Un autre, je veux dire.

- Mais...

- S'il-te-plaît, Sakura.

Elle parut mécontente mais partit néanmoins en empruntant l'unique sortie qui se trouvait là. Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre une fois que son amie se fut éloignée. La vitre ouverte laissait percevoir un ciel gris et agité. Le vent s'était levé d'un coup et soufflait fort à l'extérieur, agitant la cime des arbres alentour. Il se trouvait donc à l'étage. Le temps froid laissait deviner l'approche de l'hiver. Il se leva avec précaution pour fermer la fenêtre, titubant un peu et pestant contre son état instable.

Le spectacle qu'il vit à l'extérieur le prit par surprise. Les rues qu'il apercevait de son faîte lui étaient totalement inconnues. Pourtant, il connaissait Konoha comme sa poche... mais ce n'était pas son village natal. En premier lieu, Konoha n'avait pas ces rues parfaitement droites, ces immeubles à la ligne sobre et épurée. Non, Konoha était un amas hétéroclite de bâtiments de toutes sortes, chacun cumulant à sa manière plusieurs éléments insolites qui faisait qu'il se démarquait des autres. Les rues étaient sinueuses et pleines de vie, d'objets divers entassés par le temps et les habitants, de mille et une choses qui faisaient qu'il était impossible de confondre un quartier avec un autre, quel que fût le sens de l'orientation exécrable que l'on pût avoir.

Cette ville était neuve et militairement arrangée. Point de civil insouciant qui se baladait nonchalamment dans les rues, point de commerçant chaleureux qui vous abordait d'un cri pour vous vanter les mérites de son dernier article. Ici, il ne vit que des ninja en uniforme qui ratissaient les rues dans une rigueur austère teintée de menace. Sasuke parcourut d'un regard le village inconnu, entrevit au loin un panneau à l'entrée de celui-ci. Les caractères élégamment tracés annonçaient le village d'Oto. Il ferma vivement la fenêtre.

**xxxxx**

- Étrange ? Étrange comment ? demanda Kabuto en suivant la jeune fille qui lui emboîtait le pas.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Sakura avec anxiété, mais il m'a parlé de Naruto, tu te rends compte ? Il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom depuis... enfin, depuis ce jour...

- Hum... Ce n'est peut-être rien. Un coup un peu violent sur la tête, et...

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je t'assure qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Nous allons voir ça...

Mais ça n'alertait pas tellement le médecin en chef d'Oto. Sasuke Uchiha était bien connu pour ses caprices d'enfant gâté et ses crises de fureur qui pouvaient durer des heures, durant lesquelles personne à part ses supérieurs n'osait l'approcher... Mais on lui passait volontiers ces écarts, selon les instructions d'Orochimaru. Après tout, le dernier héritier des Uchiha était un bien précieux qu'il fallait entretenir avec soin.

Sasuke était adossé à la fenêtre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il parut rassuré de voir Sakura, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Kabuto... et l'expression de panique qui monta sur son visage fut assez cocasse, tout bien considéré. Kabuto se surprit à sourire.

- Bien dormi, Sasuke ? fit-il d'un air goguenard.

- Kabuto ! s'exclama le garçon, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui ?

Sasuke s'affaissa sur le sol.

**xxxxx**

Kabuto Yakushi se trouvait dans la même chambre que lui, et il paraissait parfaitement à l'aise... Cela aurait pu être drôle, s'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Et Sakura qui le regardait avec un air de crainte mélangé à de la pitié...

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, fit-il de sa position sur le plancher.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Kabuto se dirigea vers lui et le leva d'un geste en lui saisissant le bras. Dans son état hébété, Sasuke se laissa faire en se demandant bien ce qui avait pu arriver ces derniers mois, pendant qu'il était dans le coma...

- Oto, fit-il doucement, je suis à Oto.

- Bonne déduction, petit génie, railla Kabuto en le remettant dans le lit.

- Mais comment ?

- Comment ?

Il leva vers le médecin des yeux incrédules. Kabuto ne parut pas s'en soucier et haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je me plais à me dire que cela fut ton choix, à toi et aussi à ta charmante épouse... Mais qui suis-je pour ainsi polémiquer sur mes camarades de guerre ?

- Mon... épouse ?

- Mais oui, tu sais, Sakura ex-Haruno et à présent Uchiha, ta chère et tendre épouse depuis que tu es arrivé ici avec elle ? La mère de ton enfant qu'elle porte ?

- Mon... enfant ?

Kabuto se tourna vers Sakura.

- Intéressant. Il semblerait qu'il soit... cassé, si je puis dire. Fascinant, vraiment. Je pense que je vais l'examiner un peu.

- Il... qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda la jeune fille avec appréhension.

- Je l'ignore, pour l'instant tout du moins. Le stress, peut-être, ou le déni conséquent à son futur état de père... Va savoir, avec Sasuke.

- Ah...

- Vous pourriez éviter de discuter devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? fit l'intéressé d'une voix ennuyée.

Il leur adressa un regard de reproche. C'était un cauchemar sans doute dû à son état post-comateux, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas vraiment commis cette erreur. Il n'avait jamais rejoint Orochimaru. Il s'en souviendrait, sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une horrible farce que son cerveau détraqué par des mois d'inconscience lui faisait voir, sans doute pour se venger de lui, parce qu'il avait si peu fait attention à son corps...

Il se rendait bien compte que son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose, après tout. Même si tout cela lui semblait réel, cette Sakura et ce Kabuto, ce village tout entier, tout cela n'était que des illusions créées de toutes pièces. Rien n'était réel. Rien.

- Je dois en informer Orochimaru, coupa la voix de Kabuto.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? fit celle de Sakura, remplie d'appréhension.

- Il se rendra bien compte de la situation en le convoquant. Non, il vaut mieux que je lui annonce. Il risque même de trouver ça drôle.

- Pourtant...

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Sakura. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi soumise, surtout en pensant à qui elle se pliait... Elle rencontra son regard et lui sourit faiblement.

- Je vais bien, fit-il avec force.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Kabuto resta un long moment à le jauger, à réfléchir... Puis il s'inclina avec gravité, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Sasuke affichait une expression sévère qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'autre homme.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de me retirer.

- Hmm.

- Je te le confie, Sakura. N'hésites pas à revenir me voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

La jeune fille opina du chef, l'air tout autant préoccupée qu'à son départ. Sasuke ignora royalement le médecin qui s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

- Parle, maintenant.

- Sasuke...

- Depuis quand sommes-nous ici ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'épouse et de bébé ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, Sakura.

Son amie soupira. Il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation mais le sourire triste qu'elle lui adressa le confirma sur son idée. Cette Sakura était soumise jusqu'à l'excès ; c'en était ridicule.

- Tu ne te souviens pas du jour où tu as décidé de partir de Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru ? C'était après le retour de Naruto avec cette femme médico-nin, à Konoha.

- Si, je m'en rappelle.

- Je t'ai poursuivi. Je t'ai supplié de m'emmener avec toi, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester avec toi. Et tu as accepté. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici après que les hommes d'Oto nous y aient amenés. Ils se sont aussi débarrassé de l'équipe de Naruto qui nous avait poursuivis.

- Naruto ? sursauta Sasuke en entendant ce nom.

- Il va bien, soupira Sakura, résignée, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant des autres. Ils sont tous morts. Naruto est rentré seul, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, et depuis il s'entraîne comme un fou pour essayer de te tuer. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était il y a quatre ans. Il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes mariés et maintenant, je porte ton enfant. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à raconter.

Sasuke s'était rapproché d'elle et l'observait avec intensité. Elle rougit un peu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être le sujet de ses attentions...

- Et... ils te traitent bien, ici, au moins ?

- Ou... oui. Ça va.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça va mieux depuis qu'ils ont appris que je portais ton enfant.

- Ah.

En tout cas, il avait été conforté sur son idée. Tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, dit-il tout à trac.

- Hein ?

- De ce maudit rêve. J'ai encore du boulot, je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Mais Sasuke !

Sakura lui agrippa le bras, les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Il la repoussa avec dédain avant de rejoindre la porte.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? cria-t-elle en sa direction. Orochimaru ne te laissera jamais partir !

- Orochi... tiens c'est vrai, se souvint-il avec étonnement, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore possédé ?

Sakura détourna la tête.

- Sakura ?

- Il... il a changé d'avis quand il m'a vue, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

- Comment ça ?

- Reste ! s'écria-t-elle en ignorant sa dernière question. Tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'as nulle part où aller à part Oto ! Ta tête est mise à prix sur le reste du continent !

- Ma tête ?

- Oui.

Elle se mit à ricaner.

- Naruto a mis une coquette somme pour ta capture, mort ou vif, mais de préférence vivant. Cet imbécile n'a toujours pas accepté notre trahison. La tienne, surtout. Tu aurais dû le voir, la dernière fois fois qu'il est venu vers moi ! Il m'a supplié de revenir avec lui, il m'a même dit qu'il me pardonnait ! Comme si j'allais le suivre alors que je t'ai, toi !

- Sakura...

- Jamais, tu entends ? fit-elle avec rage. J'ai tout abandonné pour aller avec toi, tout ! Ma famille, mes amis, mon village ! Ma fierté, même ! Alors rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer !

Elle en semblait intimement persuadée. Sasuke se surprit à éprouver de la pitié à son égard ; même si, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'hypocrisie de sa part... Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque dénudée.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, espérant que cela suffirait à l'apaiser.

- Tu ne t'en iras pas ?

- Non.

Et il était sincère.

Peut-être qu'il réussirait enfin à l'avoir, ce bonheur qui lui glissait entre les doigts depuis le souvenir de son retour à Konoha...

**xxxxx**

- Quel épisode singulier, vraiment, fit Orochimaru en caressant la joue délicieusement ciselée de son second. Et tu le crois amnésique ?

- Je ne dirais pas cela, fit machinalement Kabuto en se pelotonnant dans les draps, mais le fait est qu'il s'est comporté de manière très étrange pour un simple choc sur la tête... qu'il a bien dure, soit-dit en passant.

Orochimaru poussa un gloussement guttural.

- En effet, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, à ce garnement. Et comment va la fille ?

- Un peu secouée, mais tout va bien. Le bébé est en pleine forme.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux.

- D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ces deux-là, ils roucoulaient bien tranquillement dans leur chambre. On dirait que sa mémoire n'a pas été la seule chose affectée chez lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon pouvait se montrer aussi tendre auprès de sa chère épouse. C'en est presque écoeurant, à vrai dire.

Il s'allongea lentement sur le ventre de son maître, une expression repue ornant les traits de son visage. Orochimaru lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts tout en laissant son autre main s'attarder sur les hanches de son amant.

- Peu importe. Tant que l'enfant se porte bien, il peut bien refaire une lune de miel, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça peut même m'être utile.

Kabuto gémit en sentant la main hardie de l'autre homme lui chatouiller délicieusement le bas-ventre. Oui, peu importait à cet instant.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke Uchiha était un élément absolument indispensable à leurs plans à l'heure qu'il était...

**xxxxx**

- Tu es bien installée, tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Je t'assure, Sasuke, je vais bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis des années, à vrai dire.

Sakura se blottit en soupirant contre son mari, l'esprit béat et serein. Sasuke n'avait jamais été si gentil avec elle, si attentionné... Elle était tellement heureuse ! Et même si elle devait mourir le lendemain, elle aurait au moins eu cette minute à elle, rien qu'à elle...

- Je ne te serre pas trop ?

- Non. Tout est parfait.

- Ah.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. Rien que de penser que cette femme entre ses bras portait son enfant, son enfant à lui... La lignée des Uchiha ne serait pas perdue. Il avait entre ses mains l'avenir de son clan, et le sien aussi... Certes, il avait dû trahir Konoha pour en arriver là, mais qu'était un petit sacrifice tel que celui-ci face à sa situation actuelle ? Il avait le pouvoir. Il avait une épouse aimante qui portait son enfant. Il était un ninja accompli dont on reconnaissait les qualités. Et tant pis si Naruto ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y redire, d'ailleurs ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours réussi. C'était à lui que le Sannin Jiraiya avait enseigné une technique interdite. C'était vers lui que se tournaient les gens, c'était lui qui les sauvait invariablement. Sasuke Uchiha n'était, malgré sa renommée et son charme, qu'un élément du décor tout juste bon à se faire sauver par le garçon blond. Ce même garçon qu'il avait traité à maintes reprises de raté et de nullard, lui avait sauvé la mise un nombre incalculable de fois, avait tout accepté de lui sans un reproche. Tout ça à cause du soit-disant lien qui les unissait. Il détestait cela, en réalité. Il ne voulait pas être redevable à Naruto, jamais. Et il avait à présent l'occasion de prouver au monde sa valeur.

- Sasuke... murmura Sakura contre son cou.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien, je voulais juste vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve...

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. La jeune femme soupira d'aise. C'était étrange, qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à la considérer comme son épouse, malgré toutes les preuves qu'elle lui avait fournies... alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui et sur le point de donner naissance à une nouvelle existence. Mais c'était normal ; la Sakura de ses souvenirs n'était après tout qu'une amie proche, presque une soeur, et même avec tous ses efforts il n'arriverait jamais vraiment à la voir en tant que femme, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il arriverait sans peine à s'habituer à elle, à sa douceur et son adoration. Il s'agissait de leur vie à tous les deux, après tout.

Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elle répondit à ce baiser en soupirant d'aise. Ses mains se collèrent d'elles-même à sa peau, se glissant sous sa robe, massant ses hanches délicates et son ventre rebondi... Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent ses seins, Sakura poussa un petit cri étouffé.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui chuchota-t-il avec empressement.

- Non, Sasuke...

Il ne l'écoutait pas. La renversant sur le lit, il souleva hâtivement sa robe et l'en débarrassa. Son ventre énorme le remplit de désir. Sakura pouvait sentir son sexe dur s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Elle soupira.

- Le bébé...

Sasuke releva la tête de son sein droit, l'air mécontent. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin.

- Je suis désolée, mais il est presque à terme... Par contre, je peux faire autre chose pour toi.

Et d'une main hardie, elle quitta les draps souillés de sperme séché et tira le pantalon de Sasuke vers le bas. Elle souriait toujours lorsque Sasuke sentit ses lèvres sur sa verge.

**xxxxx**

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée entre eux, à faire l'amour. Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais connu que Naruto, s'aperçut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il adorait les femmes. En tout cas, cette femme-là ne lui était pas indifférente. Cela était en grande partie dû au renflement qui lui déformait le ventre, il ne se le cachait pas ; mais le fait est qu'il avait passé un excellent moment. Il avait hâte que Sakura donne enfin naissance à son enfant, qu'ils puissent pleinement en profiter... La jeune fille s'était montrée d'une adresse exceptionnelle. Et dire qu'il avait toujours refusé de trahir Naruto avec elle ! Que de temps perdu ! Et Naruto n'aurait certainement pas pu dire le contraire, lui qui...

- Sasuke ?

La voix fatiguée de Sakura le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Il la regarda en silence, les sourcils froncés. Il... n'avait pas pensé à Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Son ancien amant (l'avait-il jamais été ?) était loin, à présent... Il n'avait jamais vraiment compté pour lui. Du moins, pas autant que cette femme. Sakura était la femme de sa vie, sans nul doute. Jamais de toute son existence, il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de préserver cet idéal.

- À rien de spécial, fit-il avec le sourire. Je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Alors pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer dans la bouche ?

**xxxxx**

- T'en es sûr, petit ?

- Oui. Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Naruto Uzumaki fit un hochement de tête déterminé à son professeur et ami, le Sannin Jiraiya (qu'il surnommait aussi l'ermite pervers à ses heures). Le vieil homme se contenta de lui rendre un sourire un peu feint sur lequel pouvait se lire toute l'inquiétude de son aîné. Jiraiya savait à quel point cette mission, comme toutes les autres qui étaient en relation avec Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno, était pénible pour Naruto. Mais le jeune garçon les effectuait toujours sans une remarque, comme le bon soldat qu'il avait douloureusement appris à devenir. Il assomma le dernier garde et suivit de près le troisième membre de leur équipe.

- Rien à signaler, Kakashi ?

- Tout va bien. J'ai tout vérifié dans les moindres détails.

- Alors allons-y.

Sans bruit, ils passèrent dans les différents couloirs en se débarrassant de tous les éléments gênants qui leur barraient le passage. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une question de discrétion mais plutôt de vitesse ; peu importait vraiment qu'ils soient découverts à un moment, pourvu que ce soit après que leur mission ait été accomplie avec succès.

Le dernier garde tomba en poussant un petit cri rauque. Parfait. Il ne restait plus aucun obstacle entre eux et la chambre.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke entendit un bruit furtif à l'extérieur, suivi d'un cri étouffé qui fit bientôt place à un silence oppressant. Il se leva en hâte et enfila son pantalon qui avait rejoint terre aux côtés de la robe de Sakura. Celle-ci dormait encore, complètement épuisée par les attentions de son mari.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer plusieurs kunai qui foncèrent vers Sasuke en sifflant. Celui-ci les évita sans peine et il en dévia même un qui se dirigeait vers la tête de son épouse. Sakura n'avait pas bougé.

Une lame acérée fut mise contre son cou, et il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Naruto ? fit-t-il, en état de choc.

- Comment vas-tu, Sasuke ?

La voix de son ami n'avait pas changée. Sasuke entrevit du coin de l'oeil une tache blonde, le début d'une veste de jônin, l'éclat métallique de la courte épée qui était appuyée sur sa peau.

- Tu m'as l'air de te porter comme un charme, continua la voix froide de Naruto.

Sasuke se surprit à rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix lui scander des mots de manière si sèche... Non, en fait il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Naruto avait toujours été le plus expansif, le plus vivant de leur groupe. Il était triste, heureux, en colère, mais jamais aussi... vide. Insensible, comme si son coeur avait disparu derrière sa façade professionnelle.

- Tu es venu me tuer ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

- Toi et Sakura aussi. On ne peut pas permettre à Orochimaru de régner sur un contingent de Uchiha à sa botte.

- Ah... bien entendu.

Son coeur lui serrait douloureusement. Il se remit à pouffer.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ? demanda Naruto en appuyant davantage sa lame.

Un peu de sang chaud coula de son cou jusqu'au torse, imbibant ses bandages défaits par les mouvements convulsifs qu'il avait effectué en offrant son corps à Sakura. Celle-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés, et ce n'était pas plus mal, à vrai dire. Il vit passer un ninja qui ressemblait à Kakashi... non, c'était Kakashi. Ce dernier lui fit un bref hochement de tête avant de s'emparer d'un bout de chiffon imbibé de liquide, sans doute du chloroforme au vu de l'odeur, qu'il plaqua contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit brièvement les yeux mais les referma bientôt sans avoir rien remarqué, la substance soporifique faisant rapidement effet.

Kakashi sortit une seringue pleine et attrapa le bras de son ancienne élève. Vider le contenu dans les veines de la jeune femme ne prit pas trois secondes. Sasuke sentit la respiration de Sakura se ralentir peu à peu, la vie quitter son corps... Il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour arrêter son ancien professeur. Sakura mourut doucement, sans douleur, sans même s'en rendre compte. L'expression des quatre hommes présents n'avait pas changé.

- Tu aurais pu essayer d'arrêter Kakashi, chuchota Naruto.

- À quoi bon ? Elle serait morte de toute façon, et sans doute de manière moins douce. Autant la laisser au dernier souvenir qu'elle avait, elle était heureuse, au moins.

- Quel mari attentionné tu fais.

- Ne me fais pas rire.

- Une dernière volonté ? demanda le troisième homme, le Sannin Jiraiya.

- Non.

- Sasuke... fit Naruto avec hésitation. Tu...

- Fais ça vite, ok ?

Naruto se mit devant lui et plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs. Beau, si beau, et son expression était si triste... Il se rapprocha, doucement, lui collant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, auquel Sasuke répondit timidement. Puis la pression sur son torse se fit plus forte et il sentit son coeur exploser.

Il accueillit les ténèbres avec reconnaissance.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

C'est fini... pour l'instant. Au cas où vous vous interrogeriez, il a une effectivement une suite, et le contenu de tous les chapitres suivants a déjà été décidé. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis curieuse).


	3. Variation sucrée

**Titre :** **_Le principe de l'ataraxie_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : _Naruto_**

**Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_**, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Ceux qui comprendront... comprendront. Pour les autres, je leur souhaite une bonne lecture et leur donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, s'ils suivent encore.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Variation sucrée**_

**_Ataraxie : _** Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke se réveilla au son d'un grognement sourd, presque un gémissement, suivi d'une sensation humide sur son oreille. D'un mouvement distrait de la main, il tenta d'éloigner la langue râpeuse qui le mordillait. Cela sembla faire l'affaire... jusqu'à ce que l'on s'attaque à l'autre oreille. Définitivement réveillé et énervé, il se leva en sursaut, un reproche virulent prêt à claquer qui mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son agresseur.

- Naruto ?

Son ami lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui l'aveugla presque et lui sauta au cou. Sasuke remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient tous deux nus dans le même lit, les cheveux en désordre et une odeur âcre flottant dans l'air... l'odeur du sexe. Naruto semblait aux anges. Il arborait sans pudeur un visage béat de jeune pucelle rassasiée le lendemain de sa nuit de noces.

- Bien dormi ? fit-il tout sourire en continuant à lui démolir l'oreille.

- Euh... oui ?

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama son ami en lui agrippant ensuite la fesse gauche. Parce que Sakura et Kakashi nous attendent ! On est déjà à la bourre, mais c'est pas grave, ils comprendront...

Sasuke manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et Naruto qui continuait à lui sourire d'un air niais... Il regarda son ami avec suspicion, prêt à bondir hors du lit au moindre geste menaçant.

- Tu as fumé des ramen au petit déj' ou quoi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Naruto se mit alors à le lécher sur tout le corps avec l'air ravi d'un enfant qui vient de trouver un nouveau compagnon de jeu. En le voyant faire, un Sasuke incrédule se rappela vaguement un film dans lequel le protagoniste principal, un renardeau tout mignon, se roulait dans les champs avec un chiot et l'assaillait de câlins et de caresses un peu trop osées pour un film estampillé « Pour enfants ». La comparaison était cocasse... et tout à fait hors de propos. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs, et ceux-ci étaient quand même en totale opposition avec ce qui se passait là. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Naruto, n'avait-il pas fait exploser son coeur ou quelque chose comme ça ? En plus, l'apparence du garçon le perturbait un peu...

- Euh... Naruto ? fit-il avec hésitation, alors que son ami descendait, descendait...

- Hmm... quoi ?

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Quoi ?

Naruto délaissa le bas de son corps pour lever vers lui des yeux remplis d'innocence et... de lubricité ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mélange incongru ?

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as quel âge ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Le sang a déjà quitté le cerveau, ou quoi ? Sasuke, gros cochon...

Et ce disant, il titilla du doigt la verge à présent tendue du garçon brun. Tout confus qu'il était, Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué que son sexe était en érection. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir non contenu. Le visage de Naruto avait pris une expression plus coquine encore. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un immonde pervers pédophile tellement l'apparence de l'autre garçon paraissait... frêle. Juvénile, comme s'il était à peine sorti de l'enfance. Ou carrément pas, à vrai dire. Et s'il regardait bien, lui non plus ne faisait pas très âgé pour un garçon de presque vingt ans. C'était réellement déconcertant. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé. Et remettre les choses dans l'ordre n'était pas non plus superflu. Parce que, franchement, en mettant de côté son ego et tout ça, il n'avait jamais eu un membre aussi... vivace... étant enfant. C'était... pas naturel. Et inquiétant, en un mot. Il n'avait jamais été aussi... gros. Et long. Et large. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois. Oui, définitivement long et épais. En le plaquant bien sur son ventre, la taille de son phallus allait presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'était fascinant mais aussi un peu effrayant... Il détourna les yeux avec une moue dubitative.

Un bref coup d'oeil vers Naruto lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à être aussi bien équipé par la nature. C'en était ridicule, vraiment. Il espérait seulement qu'ils en étaient restés aux faveurs orales, parce qu'avec un mastodonte pareil dans l'arrière-train...

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Comment ça, déjà ?

- Notre premier enfant, si tôt dans notre relation... comme c'est émouvant, fit son ami, les yeux brillants.

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Naruko, et si c'est un garçon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Masashi ?

- Crétin.

- Akira ? Ou Hikaru ? Ce sont des noms neutres. Et Sakura serait sa marraine, et comme parrain on pourrait peut-être demander au professeur Iruka... pas à Kakashi, il serait capable de leur apprendre des trucs cochons dès le berceau...

Sasuke retint avec peine son poing. Décidément, il y avait des claques qui voulaient se perdre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait dans un lit inconnu avec une version déformée de l'une de ses connaissances. Ce serait quoi, la prochaine fois ? Kakashi dans un tutu ? Itachi lui chantant la sérénade ? Il tremblait rien que d'y penser. Cette version de Naruto n'était pas désagréable comme le prouvait la réaction honnête de son corps, mais...

- Naruto ! Je suis sérieux ! s'écria-t-il en rassemblant ses forces pour forcer Naruto à s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait à dire plutôt qu'aux inepties qu'il détaillait avec fougue.

- Mais moi aussi je suis sérieux !

Sasuke préféra ignorer ce qu'il venait de crier.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Quel âge est-ce que tu as ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile ?

L'était-elle tant que ça ? Assurément, ce Naruto n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour faire quoi que ce soit de pervers avec qui que ce soit... En fait, Sasuke évalua avec une certaine dose de consternation qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa version de douze ans... avec les attributs sexuels hypertrophiés d'un homme de trente ans qui aurait subi une opération chirurgicale.

- Ben j'ai douze ans, comme toi !

Bingo. Sasuke laissa retomber ses bras sur le lit, complètement dépassé.

- Et ben j'ai tiré le gros lot, on dirait...

- Comment ça ?

Naruto avait pris une expression innocente, mais à ce niveau-là Sasuke n'en avait cure. Douze ans... et dire que le Naruto qu'il avait connu n'avait rien osé lui faire avant ses quinze ans, préférant attendre qu'ils aient atteint l'âge légal ! Même si techniquement il était très fréquent qu'on demande à un ninja d'avoir la connaissance sexuelle appropriée en cas de mission qui exigerait ce genre de services, Naruto et lui s'en étaient tenus à celles utilisant leurs capacités physiques premières (enfin Naruto tout du moins, parce que lui et sa folle monotonie sage de fonctionnaire de bureau), laissant de côté les expéditions plus... osées. Il n'était pas un prude, loin de là, mais douze ans quand même...

- Rappelle-moi... on sort ensemble depuis combien de temps déjà ?

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? fit Naruto en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

- Je veux fêter ça, fut la première réponse que trouva le garçon brun.

Cela parut marcher à merveille, puisque Naruto ouvrit alors des yeux ronds et lui sauta (de nouveau) au cou en poussant un couinement suraigu.

- Sérieux ? C'est super ! Notre premier anniversaire ! Tu y as pensé !

- Ah... euh... oui ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

- Prévu ?

Sasuke était de plus en plus perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit où il avait atterri ?

- Pour notre premier anniversaire, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ?

- Euh...

Réfléchir, réfléchir... La situation lui paraissait de plus en plus irréelle. Naruto le fixait avec de grands yeux où se lisaient le bonheur, l'espoir, l'amour le plus profond... Il l'ignora et préféra examiner la pièce.

A en juger par le mobilier et le décor, ils se trouvaient chez lui, dans l'appartement cossu que lui avait assigné le village après le massacre de son clan. La petite télévision qui occupait les fins d'après-midi paresseuses de Naruto trônait à sa place première, en face du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il avait toujours détesté ce lit. Trop grand, trop moelleux, il faisait plus penser à une couche de jeunes mariés qu'à l'aire de repos d'un guerrier souhaitant progresser en puissance. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai à l'heure actuelle, puisqu'il remarqua que les draps blancs qui l'ornaient habituellement avaient laissé place à une monstruosité en soie violette qui crissait sous ses doigts (et était imbibé de fluides – était-il seulement possible d'_imbiber_ de la soie ?)

Naruto, dans la splendeur nue de ses douze printemps, attendait avec adoration sa réponse, son sexe dressé pointé vers lui d'un air menaçant.

- Euh... je t'invite au resto ?

Mouais. Même Sasuke devait avouer qu'il y avait quand même plus original. Pourtant, Naruto parut enchanté. Il fit une légère pirouette sur le lit en chantonnant.

- Ouais ! cria de joie son ami. Au « Ichiraku Ramen » !

- Euh... on pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs ? Tu bouffes là tout le temps...

Mais Naruto se mit à pousser de grands cris en protestation. Sasuke sentit un mal de tête poindre à l'horizon... d'autant plus qu'il était encore en érection et que son compagnon, de son côté ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde.

- Mais... tu veux aller où alors ? fit la voix incrédule de Naruto.

- Je sais pas moi, un sushi ou un yakiniku, peut-être ?

- Hein ? Ça existe, ça ?

- Bien sûr que ça existe ! Il t'est bien arrivé de bouffer autre chose que des ramen !

- Ben... non, à vrai dire.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Ben oui, vu que le ramen est la nourriture nationale de Konoha ! Ce serait trop bizarre si on mangeait autre chose !

- Mais c'est absolument pas sain !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si ça l'était pas, y'aurait pas une loi ancestrale qui dit qu'on peut manger que ça ! Réfléchis un peu, Sasuke !

Pour le coup, Sasuke s'affala dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit avec cette règle de diététique idiote ?

- Ah. Sasuke ? Ça va pas ?

- Laisse tomber, Naruto.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit laisse tomber.

Et il ferma les yeux, en quête de sommeil. Tant pis pour le désir qui lui taraudait encore le ventre. Il espérait seulement que tout se passerait mieux après un petit somme... Et si ce n'était toujours pas le cas, eh bien ! Il aviserait à ce moment-là. Mais pour l'instant, dormir et oublier que ce Naruto pervers de douze ans fixait sa forme endormie avec confusion n'était pas une mauvaise option. En fait, c'était peut-être même la meilleure chose à faire, ça ou se tuer sur-le-champ. Mais comme il avait déjà donné...

**xxxxx**

Le deuxième réveil fut encore plus étrange que le premier. Il en regretta presque sa sieste.

Non, en fait, il regretta de ne pas avoir été étranglé dans son sommeil par une horde de fans en furie amoureuses de lui qui auraient découvert sa relation avec Naruto. Mais comme dans ce genre de situation elles avaient plutôt tendance à accuser le garçon blond que lui (il se souvenait encore de l'incident de leur premier baiser), ce n'était peut-être pas très utile en fin de compte.

Il remarqua avec horreur qu'il radotait.

- Ça va mieux, Sasuke ? fit une voix douce à son chevet.

Elle appartenait au professeur Iruka, le maître des aspirants, qui veillait sur lui d'un fauteuil posé à côté du lit. Mais quelque chose en lui était différent. Sasuke se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'une théorie selon laquelle le cerveau de tout mort en sursis avait tendance à émettre des impulsions chimiques qui provoquaient des hallucinations à son propriétaire. Comme s'il refusait de mourir tout de suite et permettait à la personne de rêver une dernière fois, avant la fin... Mais dans ce cas, n'était-il pas censé penser à quelque chose d'agréable ? Quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui ? Et pas... ça. Pas cette situation surréaliste.

- Si je vous dis oui, vous me direz pourquoi votre ventre semble prêt à exploser ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, fit-il avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix, avec le bébé qui arrive bientôt à terme...

- Le bébé, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, notre bébé, à Kakashi et à moi...

Le jeune garçon en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Iruka Umino venait-il de lui dire que...

- Vous êtes enceint ? Et... de Kakashi Hatake ?

Iruka Umino rougit. Il n'avait pas tellement changé par rapport à ses souvenirs : poli et calme, son être exhalait une impression de gentillesse exquise qui contredisait du tout au tout sa véritable personnalité. Sasuke avait découvert sur le tard que leur ancien professeur faisait en réalité partie de la section « Torture et Interrogatoire » en plus de son travail à l'académie, et ce depuis de longues années. Il frissonna en repensant à la séance improvisée à laquelle Iruka l'avait convié un jour où Naruto avait été pris au piège par des ninja du Son. Avec un sourire sadique fermement ancré sur les lèvres, le tortionnaire avait passé sa rage sur un ennemi qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer, lui soutirant des informations capitales en moins d'une demi-heure. Sasuke n'avait plus pu avaler quoi que ce soit durant les deux jours suivants.

Cet Iruka-là semblait n'avoir jamais touché un scalper de son existence. Il lui souriait quiètement en se tripotant le ventre avec vénération, comme si l'être précieux qu'il contenait était l'aboutissement de sa vie en tant que ninja de Konoha. Sasuke se demanda s'il était le cobaye d'une expérience scientifique visant à provoquer une forme de fertilité chez des soldats non portés vers la reproduction (traduisez « homosexuels », mais même chez eux la censure n'était pas une mince affaire). Dans ce genre de situation, il aurait compris le sentiment de fierté qui se lisait sur les traits du visage d'Iruka. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose s'il pouvait reformer son clan _et _rester avec Naruto... à condition qu'il ne porte pas l'enfant, bien entendu. Le ventre rond n'était vraiment pas son style. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde Iruka qui lui fit un immense sourire heureux, caressant le renflement de sa tenue semblable à une robe de femme enceinte. Violette elle aussi, comme les draps de la chambre. Avec de la dentelle sur les bords.

- Allons, Sasuke, bien sûr que je suis enceint de Kakashi ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? lui répondit Iruka en gloussant.

Sasuke aurait pu lui donner une réponse qui aurait changé l'expression courtoise de l'autre homme en un rictus de dégoût horrifié. Il aurait pu. Mais il se dit encore une fois que jouer le jeu lui apporterait plus de réponses que se montrer un affreux goujat, même si son instinct naturel l'y poussait avec insistance. Quoique Iruka ne perdait rien pour attendre...

- Je suis désolé, c'est la fatigue qui me fait dire n'importe quoi.

Ce à quoi le professeur lui répondit par un sourire compréhensif. Sasuke avait envie de vomir.

- Naruto est allé acheter de quoi manger avec Sakura, ajouta son interlocuteur. Ce garçon, je vous jure, il faut toujours qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- Ah.

Réfléchir, réfléchir. Sa situation était des plus... étranges. Un Naruto et lui retombés en enfance, un Iruka devenu fou, enceint jusqu'aux yeux et dont le mari et père du bébé était Kakashi... Quoi d'autre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était pourtant sûr que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, ça et Kakashi était plus ou moins en couple avec Anko et Iruka ne sortait-il pas avec un certain Hijiri Tsumon de la même section que lui ?

- Heureusement que tu es là, quand même ! Je m'inquiétais un peu depuis notre mariage, à Kakashi et à moi ; mais le fait que tu te sois fiancé à Naruto m'a rassuré. Au moins, il sera bien traité avec un mari comme toi.

- Ah.

- Et qui sait ? Peut-être que bientôt, vous attendrez un heureux événement comme Kakashi et moi ? Ce serait merveilleux ! fit-il en joignant les mains avec délectation.

- Ah.

De mieux en mieux. Depuis quand des gamins de douze ans (mâles tous les deux, certes, mais on s'éloignait du sujet) pouvaient-ils avoir un bébé ensemble ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi calme face à tant de... d'incohérences ? D'absurdité ?

- Sasuke ? Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air vraiment épuisé.

Ce n'était pas peu dire, en effet.

- Ah.

Il préféra ne rien ajouter et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Réfléchir lui donnait trop mal au crâne, finalement. Il ferait peut-être mieux d'abréger ses souffrances et de se trouver un autre toit d'où sauter, qui sait, cela mettrait fin peut-être fin à cette horrible et fascinante farce ?

- Sasuke ? Tu vas encore dormir ?

- Hmm, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais...

Iruka fixa son ancien élève d'un air inquiet. Il connaissait Sasuke de longue date ; il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer quelquefois distant, mais cela était dû à son enfance difficile, la tragédie qui avait frappée sa famille, le laissant seul au monde... Mais il s'en était remis à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait une nouvelle famille : son équipe, Iruka, leurs amis communs et même tout le village qui avait fini par accepter et comprendre sa relation avec l'enfant-démon, Naruto...

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée en laissant passer un ensemble de voix énergiques. Iruka reconnut sans peine son protégé, Naruto, et non pas un, mais deux timbres féminins qui l'accompagnaient ? Il y avait aussi une autre voix plus lente, et un mâchonnement pas très gracieux...

- On est rentrés ! s'écria Naruto en déboulant dans la chambre.

Sasuke fut bien obligé de se réveiller en grommelant. Il jeta un regard irrité vers son ami et remarqua alors les autres silhouettes qui entouraient le garçon blond. Sakura bien sûr, mais aussi les membres de l'équipe dix, minus leur professeur.

- Yo ! fit Shikamaru Nara en s'avançant, l'air aussi mollasson que d'habitude. Il paraît que t'es malade, Sasuke ?

Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, de tous leurs anciens « amis » communs, c'était celui qui se méfiait le plus de sa présence. Sasuke ne lui répondit pas.

- C'est vrai, tu ne te sens pas bien, Sasuke ? fit Ino en poussant Shikamaru qui se trouvait devant elle.

Le garçon brun émit un grognement sourd. Une autre de ses ex-fans ! Il se rappelait encore de leurs comportements avant qu'il ne soit banni de l'approbation publique. Une vraie plaie, comme toutes les autres, même si de temps en temps elles avaient su être utiles... en faisant le ménage chez lui à l'occasion ou en lui achetant des choses et d'autres, par exemple. Et les meilleures cuisinières étaient parfaites pour lui fournir ses repas quotidiens.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse laconique qu'il offrit.

- Oh.

- Je te l'avais dit, fit Sakura en riant. Je suis sûre que c'est ça.

- Ça quoi ? demanda Sasuke avec appréhension.

Les deux jeunes filles se contentèrent de glousser en s'échangeant des regards entendus, lâchant de temps en temps des mots à demi étouffés qui ressemblaient vaguement à « amour véritable », « âme soeur », « mignon », « yahoui » ? Sasuke soupira. Il n'allait quand même pas repasser par là... Normalement, Ino Yamanaka ne lui adressait plus la parole et il était plutôt en froid avec Sakura depuis sa dispute avec elle pour la paternité de son enfant à la cafétéria. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement, merci.

Il se remémora soudain les moments intimes passés avec elle chez Orochimaru, alors que son ventre portait son enfant. Cela lui donna la nausée et il plaqua sa main devant les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il ne remarqua pas les autres qui le regardaient avec satisfaction. Son geste avait renforcé leurs convictions sur sa grossesse hypothétique.

Naruto se blottit contre lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke en claquant la voix, le visage vert.

- C'est vrai ? susurra son ami. On va avoir un bébé ?

Six paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui, attentifs. Sasuke eut envie de les leur arracher de la tête, étrangement.

- Non.

- Mais les signes... exhala Iruka.

- Quels signes ? J'ai juste pas envie de me lever, c'est tout. Non, en fait je pense que je vais passer le reste de mes jours dans ce lit, à dormir.

- Mais Sasuke... fit à son tour Chôji, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

- La ferme, gros lard.

Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie à traiter l'héritier des Akimichi de gros ou quoi que ce soit en approchant. Mais se faire écraser par plusieurs tonnes de chair en colère aurait au moins été une scène d'un semblant de normalité dans toute l'euphorie absurde de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu dis, répliqua Chôji en sanglotant doucement, soutenu par Ino qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, compatissante.

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai, Sasuke est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, dit Ino en soupirant. Si c'est pas une autre preuve, ça...

- La ferme. Je ne suis pas enceint.

- Mais Sasuke...

- J'en ai marre. Je me barre.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Sasuke se leva dans la splendeur de ses habits de naissance et sortit de la chambre. Il remarqua en passant un pantalon défraîchi qui traînait à terre, le ramassa et l'enfila. Parfait. Il semblait correspondre à sa taille. Il trouva à côté son haut bleu de l'époque où il était encore genin, des sandales, un bandeau de Konoha. Il ignora le bandeau mais mit tout le reste.

L'extérieur de l'appartement était tel que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'aurait donc aucun problème à se repérer. Les gens qui le virent sortir en pestant le saluèrent posément, mais il les dépassa sans un regard, l'air morose. Surtout ne pas se retourner, ne pas faire attention à tous ces imbéciles dans leur bonheur écoeurant et leur ignorance feinte... Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas besoin de voisins compatissants !

Il traversa le village d'une traite jusqu'à sa destination. Le bâtiment du Hokage était calme, trop calme. Pas de files interminables de ninja épuisés qui faisaient la queue malgré leurs blessures (aussi bien physiques que psychologiques) pour donner leur rapport dans les temps, pas de clients suspicieux qui voulaient leur confier leur vie en échange d'une coquette somme, pas d'enfant genin récalcitrant qui se plaignait de la difficulté de la mission du jour en traînant son bras à moitié mutilé.

Rien que des passants paisibles, ninja ou pas, qui le sourire aux lèvres s'appelaient en riant, discutaient entre eux ou vaquaient à leurs occupations. Sasuke hâta le pas. Il fallait qu'il voie le Hokage.

**xxxxx**

- Sasuke ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Ouais, fit Genma en mordillant le bout d'herbe qu'il avait entre les dents. Je l'ai vu rappliquer dans le bâtiment du Hokage comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, le gamin. C'était marrant en fait.

- Bizarre.

- Bof. Il paraît que le Naruto a enfin réussi à l'engrosser, le Uchiha.

- Naruto ? Ah bon.

Kakashi fit un sourire à travers le morceau de tissu qui dissimulait son visage. Genma et lui étaient assis dans un bar, sirotant paresseusement un verre d'alcool de pêche, tandis qu'autour d'eux les conversations allaient bon train sur le temps qui s'annonçait magnifique pour la semaine, sur les récoltes qui étaient les plus belles depuis des décennies, sur les derniers couples qui s'étaient formés la veille... Une journée ordinaire à Konoha, en somme.

- Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore vu mes élèves aujourd'hui.

- Toi et tes retards légendaires ! fit en riant son ami. Et si tu arrivais à l'heure pour une fois, au lieu de venir traîner ici ?

- Nan, il sont habitués maintenant, si j'arrive trop tôt ils vont s'inquiéter... Et puis ça ne sert pas à grand chose, l'entraînement et tout ça. Comme si les gamins allaient jamais utiliser un jour ce que je leur apprend !

Et il engloutit le contenu de son verre d'une gorgée tout en saluant le barman.

- Et puis si j'avais pas fait ça, mes deux favoris se seraient jamais retrouvés ensemble...

- Hum ? Tu m'en avais jamais parlé, je crois.

Kakashi fit un sourire en coin. Il adorait raconter comment Sasuke et Naruto avaient fini en ménage. C'était mieux que son numéro fétiche du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Genma connaissait déjà les détails, bien entendu, comme tout le village d'ailleurs... mais il « l'oubliait » volontiers pour que Kakashi reparte de temps à autre dans sa narration épique.

- Donc figure-toi que je leur avais laissé comme consigne la veille de partir sans moi à la rivière si jamais j'arrivais pas. Sakura était malade et n'avait pas pu venir, et bien sûr Naruto a voulu prendre un bain... et il n'avait pas de maillot avec lui, rien, et Sasuke a voulu le rejoindre au bout d'un moment parce qu'il faisait vraiment, mais vraiment très chaud ce jour-là...

Tout le bar tendait à présent l'oreille en écoutant avec avidité son histoire. Ravi, Kakashi se fit un plaisir de rajouter une pléthore de détails salaces pour le plus grand plaisir de son auditoire.

Dans un coin de la salle, deux ombres riantes observaient la scène avec soin. Elles se levèrent au milieu de la tirade de Kakashi et, sans payer, partirent d'un bon pas en se raillant sous cape des braves habitants d'un village si tranquille. Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à écouter le ninja copieur, les employés du bar ne remarquèrent même pas leur départ.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à trouver le bureau du Hokage et à demander une audience. En fait, il n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche, puisque la personne chargée d'accueillir les visiteurs lui fit un immense sourire avenant en le reconnaissant avant de lui ouvrir la porte avec déférence. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Sandaime, fit-il en s'inclinant devant le vieil homme assis derrière le bureau de bois massif.

- Ah, Sasuke ! s'exclama son interlocuteur, sa pipe à la bouche exhalant des ronds de fumée que Sasuke aurait trouvés forts jolis si cela lui avait fait quoi que ce soit. Tu tombes bien, j'allais justement te convoquer.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus sénile que dans ses souvenirs, juste un peu plus... jovial. Sasuke retint une grimace ennuyée.

- Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, fit-il d'emblée.

- Ah, tu as donc remarqué ?

- Comment ne pas remarquer... ça !

- En effet, en effet, fit avec satisfaction le vieillard. C'est bien digne de l'héritier des Uchiha.

- Ah ?

Sasuke avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. S'ils parlaient effectivement de la même chose, alors pourquoi le Hokage arborait-il ce sourire radieux ?

- Tes parents doivent vraiment être fiers de toi !

Un silence indigné accueillit ces propos. Le genin sentit le sentiment de frustration qui le torturait depuis son réveil monter d'un cran.

- QUOI !

- Je les ai d'ailleurs vus ce matin, continua le Sandaime sans s'apercevoir de l'état agité de son interlocuteur, et ils se sont montrés réellement enthousiastes en entendant ma proposition. Même si ça leur faisait un peu de peine de savoir que leur fils adoré s'éloignait davantage de leur influence parce qu'il était le prochain sur la liste à devenir Hokage, ils ont dit que c'était le lot de tout enfant qui grandissait bien... Ce sont vraiment des parents extraordinaires que tu as là, mon garçon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Sasuke bondit sur lui d'un mouvement leste et non calculé. Arrachant la pipe fumante qu'il tenait à la main, il planta vivement l'embout pointu dans l'oeil gauche du Sandaime qui poussa un cri aigu, mais la surprise le cloua sur place. Dans sa rage, Sasuke reprit le bout de bois et l'enfonça de nouveau en amorçant cette fois un mouvement circulaire. Il entendit un bruit horrible de fruit trop mûr pressé tandis que le cerveau du Hokage se réduisait en bouillie. Son corps fut pris d'un dernier spasme, puis les bras qui s'agrippaient encore aux épaules du genin tombèrent sur les côtés et il ne bougea plus.

Sasuke reprit son souffle et se dégagea du cadavre. Un mince filet de sang coulait d'une oreille. Le garçon essuya sa main droite légèrement tachée par le liquide qui avait giclé de l'oeil percé sur la tenue traditionnelle du Hokage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit la voix étouffée de l'homme à l'accueil, qui parlait à travers la porte fermée.

- Tout va bien, répondit le jeune garçon avec calme.

- Ah. D'accord.

Soupirant, Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit.

**xxxxx**

- Sasuke !

Un Naruto en larmes se précipita vers lui en pleurant. Sasuke l'attrapa avant qu'il ne les mette tous deux à terre. Son visage avait pris une teinte cireuse qui alarma le garçon blond.

- Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Les autres sont partis à ta recherche et ils m'ont dit d'attendre ici au cas où tu reviendrais...

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

- Encore ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, à la fin ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que ce matin, mais bon...

Il installa son ami confortablement sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter quelques heures plus tôt. Après le meurtre du Sandaime, il avait passé un long moment à errer dans les rues les plus désertées du village, réfléchissant sur sa situation et sur ses souvenirs si différents de la réalité qu'il vivait en ce moment...

- J'ai tué le Hokage, fit-il carrément lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans le lit.

- Quoi ?

- Le Sandaime Hokage. Je l'ai tué en lui enfonçant sa pipe dans l'oeil.

Naruto en resta sans voix.

- C'est stupide, ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je sais.

- Ah.

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon blond se dégagea des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sasuke était déçu. Il s'était attendu à un éclat ou tout du moins une accusation de folie...

- Ah, y'a le village qui brûle, dit finalement Naruto.

- Quoi ?

Son ami se précipita à ses côtés. Effectivement, au loin s'élevait un nuage épais de fumée noire qui envahit le ciel en s'ajoutant à d'autres. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Plusieurs incendies simultanés à des lieux si éloignés ? C'était peu probable. Une seule réponse possible.

Konoha était attaquée.

**xxxxx**

- Ils nous facilitent vraiment les choses, ces ninja manqués, fit la voix bourrue de Kisame. A croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, qu'on les attaque ! Comment ces villageois stupides ont-ils fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ?

- Va savoir, lui répondit Itachi Uchiha, son coéquipier et amant occasionnel. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti d'ici ? Je n'avais pas envie de devenir aussi faible qu'eux.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir massacré en passant ? Ce n'est pourtant pas les scrupules qui t'étouffent, mon cher.

- Va savoir... Je ne me l'explique pas, vraiment. Je devais avoir oublié.

- Oublié, hein ?

L'homme-requin partit d'un rire tonitruant. Itachi le rejoignit après avoir transpercé du bras un homme au ventre proéminent qui essayait de protéger un groupe d'enfants en fuite. Sa main s'était enfoncée dans son abdomen comme dans du beurre mou. Ricanant, le jeune homme avait ramené dans sa paume un foetus encore pulsant de vie. C'était magnifiquement écoeurant. Il le jeta au loin en se moquant du visage convulsé d'horreur de sa victime. Une superbe cicatrice lui rayait le haut du nez, c'était plutôt mignon si on exceptait les gargouillements ensanglantés de sa gorge. Le pauvre homme était mort dans la rue en saignant comme un porc. Ce qui rajoutait aussi du cocasse à l'affaire, c'étaient les cris horrifiés des enfants qu'il avait cherché à protéger, enfants qu'Itachi s'était fait un plaisir de transformer en tas de cendre l'instant d'après avec un katon bien placé.

Cette mission de révélait d'une aisance qui frôlait le burlesque, vraiment.

- Salaud ! s'écria un ninja masqué qui fonça sur lui, un sharingan tournoyant dans son oeil gauche.

Itachi fit un sourire. Enfin, un défi digne de lui ! Il attendit patiemment que son adversaire arrive à sa hauteur et bloqua d'une main le kunai que celui-ci avait dirigé vers son coeur. Son adversaire au sharingan unique semblait vraiment hors de lui. Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria Kisame en découpant dans le tas.

Il venait de trancher la main d'une jolie jeune fille brune qui avait voulu bloquer sa course en le fixant de ses yeux blancs. Il n'avait pas bronché, bien entendu. La voix claire de la fillette le supplia de la laisser en vie. Il lui fit sauter la tête.

De son côté, Itachi avait esquivé la décharge électrique rachitique que son adversaire lui avait lancée en hurlant vivement quelque chose comme « Chirori », ou « Midori » peut-être...

- Je m'ennuie...

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Iruka ! hurla l'autre homme, les larmes aux yeux.

Itachi se saisit prestement du bras de son adversaire et le tourna d'un geste précis. L'os se cassa avec un bruit sec. L'homme hurla de plus belle.

- Et si tu en finissais, au lieu de torturer ce pauvre type ? lui dit Kisame, compatissant.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en ai marre de l'entendre beugler comme un porc qu'on destine à l'abattoir.

- Si tu le dis.

L'aîné des Uchiha agrippa la nuque de son ennemi et la fit pivoter d'un coup sec. Le visage de son adversaire se retrouva dans son dos, les yeux encore grands ouverts par la surprise.

- Finissons-en, bailla lentement Kisame en montrant sa mâchoire proéminente. On débusque le Kyûbi et on s'en va. J'en ai déjà marre.

**xxxxx**

Les deux garçons trouvèrent les rues du village infestées de cadavres et de ruines. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie hurlaient, s'enfuyaient sans but, les frôlant sans remarquer leur présence... Sasuke évita de peu une jeune femme paniquée qui semblait aller à l'opposé du gros de la bataille. Il reconnut sans peine Anko Mitarashi, l'une des kunoichi les plus puissantes et les plus courageuses qu'il avait jamais connu. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir vu le diable en personne. Orochimaru ? Si tôt ? N'était-il pas censé se montrer à l'examen chûnin ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

- Naruto ! fit-il en bloquant l'avancée de son ami. Quand est-ce qu'a lieu l'examen chûnin ?

- Le quoi ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

- Tu sais, l'examen pour passer en classe supérieure !

- Hein ? Y'en a une ?

- Laisse tomber.

Il le laissa planté au milieu de la rue, perdu et sans voix, pour se hâter vers la place qui était un peu plus loin et qui semblait abriter l'ennemi s'il en croyait les cris plus agressifs qui provenaient de là.

Deux silhouettes, une massive et une autre plus frêle, se tenaient immobiles dans la mêlée, un monceau de cadavres jonchant leurs pieds. Parmi eux, Sasuke reconnut sans peine la dépouille d'Iruka, l'abdomen arraché et les tripes à l'air. Plus loin, Kakashi, allongé sur le ventre avec sa tête retournée, fixait le ciel de ses yeux vides, encore ouverts... Il aperçut au-dessus du tas le corps de Hinata Hyûga et son chef qui avait roulé à plusieurs mètres. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il n'avait jamais aimé la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme une une péronnelle faible et sans volonté, sans compter qu'elle était une rivale potentielle pour l'affection de Naruto (elle passait son temps à lui tourner autour et ça l'énervait un peu).

Naruto se cogna contre son dos en arrivant. Il fixa sans comprendre son ami qui avait stoppé net sa course en reconnaissant l'un des deux ennemis en face d'eux. Tremblant de rage, Sasuke activa son sharingan et hurla le nom de son frère.

Itachi se retourna lentement, l'air encore plus las que l'instant d'avant. Il salua le garçon brun d'un hochement de tête.

- Ton petit frère, hein ? fit Kisame, amusé.

- Le pleurnicheur. Il ne m'aurait pas hurlé à la face en me cassant les tympans il y a quelques années lorsque je suis parti, la famille Uchiha ne serait plus là à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors il a sauvé son clan comme ça ? siffla son partenaire, hilare.

- Hmm... enfin sauvé...Je devais être fatigué en partant, je pense. Mauvaise journée et tout ça. J'achèverais bien le travail aujourd'hui, tiens.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi !

Kisame le salua d'une courbette.

- Personnellement, je vais m'occuper du Jinchûriki, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Mais fais, fais.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire tendre qui retourna l'estomac de Sasuke. Il reconnut qu'il aurait dû attaquer durant leur discussion mais il ne savait quel scrupule l'en avait empêché. La colère l'aveuglait presque, pourtant. Il sentit Naruto lui tapoter l'épaule d'un air inquiet.

- Sasuke ? Tu connais ces gens ? Pourquoi sont-ils habillés bizarrement ?

- Imbécile, fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

- Hein ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Le garçon brun le laissa pester de son côté pour jauger rapidement la situation. Il n'avait aucune arme sur lui, ne savait pas jusqu'où son corps actuel pouvait aller et de plus, son dernier combat remontait à loin, très loin même... Il avait beau haïr Itachi de toute son âme, il n'avait que peu de chances de survivre à une attaque, encore moins de le battre. Mais d'un autre côté, si le niveau des personnes de cet endroit était aussi faible que ce qu'il avait pu constater...

Il fit une grimace de dépit, écartant du bras Naruto qui lui criait des obscénités aux oreilles. C'était comme si tout le monde à Konoha avait oublié comment se battre. Il avait croisé des ninja qu'il avait jugé auparavant compétents comme Gai et son équipe pendant son errance dans les rues, et ils avaient à peine le niveau d'un aspirant... sans parler de leur quotient intellectuel aussi élevé qu'un têtard. A croire que quelqu'un s'était amusé à reprendre les noms et les apparences de ses anciennes connaissances pour les jeter en vrac dans ce village de pantomime.

- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il arrive ! hurla Naruto en se préparant à fuir.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

- Ridicule, dit-il en fermant les yeux alors que la main d'Itachi se dirigeait vers lui.

La douleur de son ventre transpercé fut presque salutaire. Il lança un dernier regard noir à son frère qui lui fit une esquisse de sourire... Le sabre d'un Kisame impatient acheva le travail et lui fit sauter la tête.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Hum... la fin est un peu moins gore que ce que j'aurais voulu. Enfin, tant pis. La suite attendra après Japan Expo. Mais en aucun cas je ne délaisserais ce pauvre, pauvre Sasuke. Je m'amuse trop à écrire ce qui lui arrive chapitre après chapitre... et oserais-je dire vie après vie ? Ou est-ce plutôt mort après mort ? Ou vie après mort ?


	4. Variation salée

**Titre :** **_Le principe de l'ataraxie_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : _Naruto_**

**Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_**, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre trois ! J'ai eu du mal, avec cette variation... J'espère que ça va aller. J'avais envie d'essayer un style d'écriture un peu différent à la fin du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Variation salée**_

**_Ataraxie : _** Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

Son esprit s'agita à peine la première pensée cohérente formée. Il se souvenait de tout avec clarté ; enfin, tout ce qu'il y avait à se souvenir... et cela le mit dans une terreur plus noire que le jour où Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enfin devenue une femme. Sa connaissance du genre féminin étant très limitée à l'époque, il avait cru qu'elle lui faisait une demande en mariage dissimulée et du coup, il s'était enfui en courant sous les regards outrés de ses camarades de l'équipe sept et hilares de leur professeur. Plus tard, ce même Kakashi lui avait donné un cours aussi détaillé que pervers sur les mystères du corps féminin en pleine croissance... Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à manger de la journée, et à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Sakura, il se mettait à rosir légèrement et détournait le regard comme s'il avait été offensé par sa vue. Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait pris son comportement pour le moins étrange comme la marque nouvellement acquise de son affection pour elle. Lorsque Naruto se joignit à son idée (mais contrairement à elle, il ne le poursuivait pas de ses assiduités mais plutôt de ses cris de rage et de ses promesses tonitruantes de rossade), il n'en put plus et lui avoua carrément que l'idée qu'elle puisse saigner continuellement une fois par mois pendant cinq jours sans en mourir perturbait sa conception du monde. Elle avait été choquée sur le coup, mais au moins elle l'avait laissé tranquille pendant deux semaines. Et Naruto semblait avoir été secoué par ce nouvel élément d'information. Il aimait les filles et les imitait à l'occasion avec sa technique de « Sexy Méta », mais pas au point de se renseigner à fond sur ce que leur corps leur faisait subir mensuellement... Les interactions entre les trois furent hésitantes durant une semaine ou deux, mais tout redevint vite normal. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour se soucier longtemps d'un tel détail de la vie courante.

Un bras puissant lui enserra le torse. Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas paniquer. Cette autre personne, quelle qu'elle fût, l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Ami ou ennemi ? La poigne était certes possessive, mais pas dénuée de douceur ; l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait d'eux, peau contre peau, n'était pas désagréable. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux de crainte de perdre le fragile équilibre mental qui lui restait. Trois morts à son actif lui suffisaient amplement, merci.

Il demeurait un peu perturbé par ces souvenirs. Trois décès, le premier un suicide, les deux autres des assassinats de la main de Naruto, puis d'Itachi... Il frissonna. Pourquoi tout cela ? Était-ce une punition, une menace ? Un avertissement ? Ou un simple mauvais rêve ?

Il se sentait suffisamment éveillé pour faire le tri dans ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Ses plus anciens souvenirs, qui par défaut ne pouvaient être que les vrais (à condition de laisser de côté le petit détail insignifiant de sa mort prématurée par suicide), semblaient remonter à quelques jours seulement... Combien de temps s'était-il réellement passé, à condition que cela ait une quelconque importance ? Trois jours ? Trois mois ? Trois ans ? Une éternité indéfinissable, un instant figé, la durée d'un souffle ? Toutes les données qu'il avait à disposition étaient brouillées, incertaines. Il avait sauté du toit de son immeuble par dépit, pour échapper à la vie morose qu'on lui avait imposée au village. Naruto avait dû être anéanti en apprenant sa mort, à supposer que ce monde existe encore, quelque part...

La deuxième existence dans laquelle il s'était réveillé était... étrange, mais tristement plausible. Un monde alternatif où il serait non seulement allé rejoindre Orochimaru, mais où Sakura l'aurait suivi avec son accord ? Un monde où elle porterait son enfant ? Il avait été si heureux de voir le ventre arrondi de son amie, savoir que l'enfant qui poussait en elle était le sien, qu'il avait une chance de prouver au monde qu'il était plus que la putain soumise de Naruto... Il s'était réveillé de cet étrange état de folie douce à la venue de Naruto. Il avait senti son odeur, s'était repu de sa vue... Et même si ce visage familier avait été atteint d'une tristesse telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, un instant, un simple instant de joie furtive avant que la main de son ami n'achève son oeuvre, il avait été troublé par la paisible acceptation de son sort qui avait inondé son être. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi conciliant si son assassin avait été une autre personne ; mais quelque part, cela avait paru si naturel, si allant de soi avec Naruto...

Une dernière fois, son ami l'avait embrassé, et au vu des crimes qu'il avait commis envers le village et envers cet homme, ce baiser chaste, empreint de regrets et d'amertume, avait été un miracle en soi qu'il aurait sans nul doute béni, eût-il été le Sasuke de ce monde en présence de ses derniers instants. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait presque un imposteur rien que d'y penser, un voleur de vie qui avait ôté son unique sursaut de lucidité à un autre homme qui portait le même nom et le même visage, à quelques exceptions près...

Il se força à réprimer la déconcertante sensation de malaise qui assaillait son être. Même si son coeur se lamentait, son esprit refusait de se laisser abattre par une portion de ce qui n'était qu'une vie autre, une existence ratée autant que la première... Il ne devait pas se décourager. On lui avait accordé une autre vie, apparemment, et il n'allait pas la gâcher cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoique... Il se souvint de son deuxième réveil. Cette vie écoeurante aux côtés d'un Naruto avachi et d'un village de ninja de pacotille... Cette vie-là, il l'avait refusée de toutes ses forces. Il aurait fini par exterminer ces pantins à la pensée désarticulée sans l'aide de l'Akatsuki. Mais puisque ceux-ci semblaient avoir achevé leur massacre, il n'avait plus à y penser. En fait, il allait s'empresser d'oublier au plus vite cet endroit désastreux et son mode de vie sucré qui frisait la caricature la plus grossière.

Il était tout à fait sûr de ne pas être en présence de Naruto, dans ce lit immense à la senteur chaude et épicée. Naruto n'avait pas ces doigts délicats et fins qui lui caressaient le bas du ventre comme s'il avait été un animal capricieux à ménager. Naruto n'avait pas ce parfum subtil de bois noble ; du hêtre, ou du chêne, peut-être...

Et surtout, Naruto n'avait pas ces longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur ses épaules en volutes sophistiquées. Le toucher était doux malgré la sueur qui y était collée. Un grognement sourd, loin d'être aussi peu harmonieux que celui que poussait Naruto le matin au réveil, assaillit ses oreilles et le fit presque sursauter. N'eût été le bras qui l'agrippait, il aurait sauté du lit de surprise. Il avait reconnu la voix, les indices de l'apparence de l'homme qui lui saisissait le tronc comme s'il eût été fait de soie ou de velours.

Neji Hyûga ! C'était impossible ! LE Neji Hyûga qui l'avait traité comme une vermine répugnante depuis qu'il avait aidé Naruto à le ramener au village ? LE Neji Hyûga qui avait été assigné comme partenaire de travail de Naruto, qui insistait pour venir leur rendre visite une fois par semaine, sous couvert de voir s'il s'accommodait de nouveau aux nécessités du village ? Ni Sasuke ni lui n'étaient dupes. L'héritier de l'illustre famille Hyûga ne lui faisait nullement confiance, et il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre par des écarts de comportement subtils, propres aux femmes et aux familles nobles... Sasuke étant lui-même issu de ce milieu malgré ses années de solitude imposée, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à saisir ce qu'il était vraiment des marques d'intérêt de leur aîné. Néanmoins, Naruto ne semblait se douter de rien et au contraire paraissait heureux que son coéquipier actuel s'intéresse autant à son amant...

Aucun des deux hommes bruns n'avait osé le contredire, et bon gré mal gré, Neji passait une fois par semaine par le petit appartement qu'ils occupaient. Sasuke avait fini par oublier un peu de son irritation première et attendait ces visites avec résignation, mais le fait que Naruto lui parle continuellement de leurs missions, à Neji et à lui, n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses... jusqu'à ce qu'un Naruto gondolé de rire de retour de mission ne lui dise que Neji s'était acoquiné avec ce paresseux de Shikamaru. Sasuke n'en fut pas aussi surpris qu'il voulut bien le dire. Entre la méfiance agressive de Shikamaru et le scepticisme aigri de Neji envers lui, ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre, indubitablement.

Mais quand même, que deux héritiers de grandes familles aillent se compromettre ensemble au risque de mettre en péril leur lignée... Sans qu'aucun des deux fut consulté (ils n'avaient rien à dire de toute manière), on les fiança respectivement à Tenten pour Neji et à Hinata pour Shikamaru. Et tant pis s'ils n'aimaient pas les deux jeunes filles, tant qu'ils leur fassent de beaux enfants en pleine santé, dotés des capacités de leurs familles...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? fit la voix anxieuse de Neji dans son dos.

- Rien.

Sasuke affecta un ton neutre qui était loin de traduire son trouble intérieur. Dans quelle existence abracadabrante s'était-il glissée cette fois-ci ? Amant de Neji Hyûga, et puis quoi encore ? Il n'arrivait même pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sympathie pour l'héritier des Hyûga en temps normal (c'est-à-dire en dehors du cadre intime d'une chambre), alors se retrouver dans son lit, dans ses bras ? Inacceptable ! Répugnant ! Neji n'était pas son type. Il lui ressemblait trop, ç'aurait été le comble du narcissisme.

- Ne mens pas, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi aujourd'hui.

- Mais non, je te dis, fit-il de manière automatique, l'esprit en alerte.

- Uchiha. Hyûga, tu te souviens ? s'exclama en riant son partenaire qui lui montra d'un geste ses yeux blancs.

Sasuke se mit à grogner pour la peine. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas oublié, merci bien. Il avait toujours méprisé Neji avec la dernière énergie. Se plaindre du mauvais traitement que lui infligeait la branche principale de sa famille alors que celle-ci était toujours en vie, elle, au moins ? Affecter de haïr sa cousine alors que la jeune fille souffrait ses moindres volontés, et qu'elle n'était même pas amoureuse ni intéressée par sa naissance ? Il aurait bien voulu avoir ce genre de fille à sa disposition. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en ménage avec Naruto, son univers domestique n'était pas loin de frôler le désastre chaotique. Il faisait de son mieux pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre, mais quand on avait des horaires et un rythme de travail comme le sien et celui de son compagnon... sans parler de l'incapacité notoire du jeune homme blond à tenir une maison en ordre plus de deux jours. Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de le voir ranger ne serait-ce que leur chambre correctement, et ne parlons pas de la vaisselle qu'il cassait régulièrement et de la bouffe infecte qu'il préparait... d'où la nécessité d'acheter des plats tout faits au supermarché du coin les jours où ils rentraient tard (pratiquement tous en fait). C'était une habitude dont il se serait bien passé.

Agacé, Sasuke se leva en hâte, cherchant du regard ses vêtements dans l'intérieur immense qui leur servait de chambre. Il observa un instant le décor, admirant le goût avec lequel il avait été dressé. La senteur boisée était partout. Tout le bâtiment avait dû être construit à l'ancienne, selon des critères qui, bien qu'étant encore appliqués pour des bâtiments à caractère officiel tel que celui de l'Administration de Konoha, ne convenait pas vraiment pour une simple demeure privée... sauf si bien sûr ils se trouvaient dans la maison principale des Hyûga, mais il jugeait cela fort peu probable. A sa connaissance, la famille de Neji n'avait jamais accepté Shikamaru en ces lieux après avoir révélé la liaison des deux hommes, même avec son statut d'héritier officiel des Nara. Les deux hommes avaient dû prendre leur mal en patience et ne se voyaient qu'à l'extérieur du cadre familial. Néanmoins, le mariage arrangé de Shikamaru avec Hinata avait un peu amélioré les choses, d'autant plus qu'aucune des deux promises n'avaient d'objection quant à la liaison de leurs futurs époux. On lavait son linge sale en famille mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'on rechignait forcément à la tâche.

Des vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés et déposés sur un paravent exquis qui représentait un envol de hérons au-dessus d'une chute d'eau ; Sasuke s'en empara, un peu embarrassé de montrer sa nudité, mais il n'avait réellement aucun moyen de se cacher de Neji jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le kimono en soie bleu sombre qui lui tendait les bras. Vu le soin avec lequel celui-ci avait été plié, il se dit que leur séance de la veille n'avait pas dû être très passionnée...

- Il n'est pas très en ordre, fit Neji sur un ton d'excuse en le regardant enfiler l'habit. Nous avons été pressés par le désir...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Le kimono était un luxe de raffinement esthétique ; surpris mais pas mécontent, le jeune homme apprécia longuement le travail délicat du tissu, la perfection de la coupe. Tout dans l'atmosphère dans laquelle il était plongé respirait l'aisance et la richesse.

Neji s'était levé à son tour et se dirigeait paresseusement vers une porte qu'il fit coulisser lentement. Un bain en plein air se trouvait de l'autre côté, invitant Sasuke à laisser s'y prélasser son corps sale et las...

- Tu ne viens pas ? lui fit son amant avec une expression rapace.

Sasuke secoua la tête en essayant de réprimer le haut-le-coeur qui lui emplissait la bouche.

- Je... je vais faire un tour.

Il avait conscience du regard appuyé de l'autre homme, mais vraiment, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

**xxxxx**

La jeune servante qu'il attrapa au détour d'un couloir ne comprit pas pourquoi le maître des lieux lui posait des question si insistantes sur sa propre vie, celle qu'il avait toujours eue depuis toujours... Mais c'était justement là le problème. Sasuke n'avait aucun souvenir de cette existence passée aux côtés de Neji Hyûga. Il égorgea la pauvre fille une fois les révélations faites. De toute manière, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce n'était pas un comportement si étrange de sa part que de persécuter son propre personnel.

Le Sasuke Uchiha de ce monde était, si on voulait bien admettre avec honnêteté et réalisme sa situation, un tyran. A tel point que certains linguistes envisageaient de mettre le mot « Sasuke » dans le dictionnaire en tant que synonyme de « dictateur », « persécuteur, « oppresseur » et ainsi de suite...

Le Sasuke qu'il savait qu'il était en réalité, un pathétique gamin sans grand talent obligé de vivre aux dépens de Naruto, n'était qu'une image grotesque et irréelle dans ce monde. Encore une situation improbable. A croire qu'il les collectionnait depuis sa première mort.

A l'âge de huit ans, Itachi Uchiha avait assassiné sa famille quasiment sous les yeux de son petit frère, Sasuke. C'était une constante qui semblait se retrouver dans chacun des mondes dans lequel il atterrissait. Itachi le poursuivait, hantait son existence entière, la rendait plus misérable que jamais.

Sauf que là, le tournant des événements avait été tout autre.

Au lieu du gamin effrayé et impuissant qu'il se souvenait d'avoir été, l'Itachi de ce monde avait fait face à un génie nouvellement éveillé par sa rage, un génie qui s'était révélé encore plus destructeur que son frère aîné. Le gamin sans talent avait développé sa propre force et avait vengé sa famille en tuant Itachi de ses mains. On avait trouvé l'enfant seul, baignant dans son sang et celui tous les membres de sa famille, avec à peine un souffle de vie pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un cadavre. Konoha l'avait élevé dans la dignité et le respect, ne se doutant pas de la présence discrète mais certaine des débris de folie qui avaient englouti son esprit aussi sûrement que la forêt entourait le village... Lorsqu'à l'âge de douze ans Sasuke fut mis dans l'équipe de Naruto, son comportement changea du tout au tout. Il était toujours aussi calme et réservé, mais la douce humilité qu'il avait toujours montrée avait fait place à une froideur insoupçonnée, une hostilité sans commune mesure avec l'éducation que ses parents adoptifs lui avaient donnée.

Et l'impossible arriva. Personne ne sut vraiment comment ni quand, mais Sasuke avait secrètement formé une alliance avec Neji Hyûga, héritier de la branche secondaire de l'illustre famille Hyûga. Sans doute harassé par le peu de considération de sa famille, il avait formé aux côtés d'Uchiha une bande organisée d'enfants et d'adultes en conflit intérieur avec Konoha, aux idées résolument expansionnistes. En clair, ils jugeaient Konoha trop petite et leur rôle trop limité. Ils avaient en eux les capacités pour prendre le pouvoir dans tout le pays, voire tout le continent... mais ces capacités étaient réfrénées, voire étouffées par les règles contraignantes et ridicules qui assuraient l'harmonie au village. Ils n'en voulaient plus. Le jour de l'examen chûnin, Sasuke profita de l'alliance qu'il avait formée avec l'Akatsuki pour prendre le pouvoir. Le Hokage et sa suite fut rapidement éliminé, toute révolte écartée au nom du changement. Et en guise de bonne foi, Sasuke remit lui-même son « bon ami » Naruto entre les mains de l'organisation qui l'avait recruté des années auparavant. Tout fut fini en quelques heures à peine.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à suivre. Tous ces meurtres dissimulés, ces coups bas, toutes ces traîtrises, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien que taciturne, il était du genre direct et déclarait sans façon le camp qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre. Mais ce Sasuke... ce Sasuke était un génie fourbe et déloyal, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Certes, Itachi Uchiha fut la première victime de ses méfaits, et ce n'était pas une grande perte. Mais l'entrée dans l'Akatsuki à la place de ce frère qu'il avait si facilement assassiné ? La trahison de Konoha, le meurtre de ses amis et compatriotes assez forts pour se mettre en travers de sa route, les années de règne indiscuté avec Neji Hyûga à ses côtés ? Tout dans cette vie lui donnait la nausée. Le pouvoir, oui, mais au prix de quels sacrifices ? La perte totale de son humanité ? Il commençait vaguement à comprendre. Il haïssait son existence et plus que tout, il haïssait sa couardise actuelle.

Parce que s'il y réfléchissait assez, il savait qu'il aurait pu s'habituer sans problème à cette vie faite de duplicité et de rejet de tous les siens, cette vie régie par sa seule soif de pouvoir...

Le cadavre de la servante, profondément tailladé au cou, lui fit soudainement de l'effet. Il tâta du bout des doigts la blessure fraîche qui refusait de se refermer. Le goût du sang, dans sa bouche, était semblable à la sueur dont il avait humé les relents sur Neji un peu plus tôt... Salé. Métallique. Insensible à force d'y avoir été trop souvent confronté.

Il vomit sur la carcasse.

**xxxxx**

- Où étais-tu ? fit la voix de Neji alors qu'il rentrait dans leur chambre.

Énervé, suspicieux... Sasuke put lire tout un panel d'émotions instables dans son ton malgré sa neutralité apparente. Comme il méprisait cet homme ! Il s'attendait sans doute à être trahi à chaque instant. Personne ne devait connaître son alter-ego plus que son amant officiel, celui qui l'avait accompagné dans tant de méfaits et l'avait même parfois précédé...

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis allé faire un tour, répondit le Sasuke en ricanant. Et j'ai tué une servante sur le chemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison dans ma propre maison ?

Neji se tut. Combien de fois l'autre Sasuke avait-il donc abusé de ce « droit » ? Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. La douleur le fit sourire. Neji contemplait sa blessure avec fascination. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, d'abord avec hésitation, puis le goût intense qu'ils partageaient fit trembler leurs sens, mua leur incertitude en résolution. Arrachant, mordant, griffant, les deux hommes se jetèrent dans le lit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sasuke gémit en sentant la main de Neji enserrer sa hanche gauche de telle manière à laisser une marque rouge profonde, l'empreinte de doigts nerveux impatients de déchirer la chair. La langue de son amant lapa la plaie sur sa bouche. Une mèche de cheveux resta dans la paume de Sasuke. Neji n'avait pas même poussé un cri en sentant l'impressionnante quantité arrachée de son cuir chevelu.

- Je te hais, lui murmura le jeune homme dont les yeux blancs le fixaient avec malice.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi d'accord avec lui.

**xxxxx**

Le second réveil fut encore plus douloureux que le premier, et pour cause... Sasuke s'amusa à répertorier tous les coups et toutes les nouvelles blessures qu'il avait reçues de leurs ébats sexuels. C'était répugnant. Rouge, bleu, noir, toutes les teintes de ce genre de marque. L'odeur du sang mêlée à celle du bois était insupportable. Il se leva sans un regard vers Neji. Il avait la satisfaction de savoir que l'autre homme était encore plus mal en point que lui.

Ses pas le menèrent à la salle d'eau qu'il avait dédaignée auparavant. Il se mouva comme dans un rêve, les yeux fixés vers un point qu'il ne voyait pas, l'esprit encore embrumé par ses actes et ses réflexions. L'eau claire le débarrassa des fluides superflus qui salissaient son corps. Il se frictionna furieusement avec le savon parfumé et le gant de toilette mis à sa disposition, jusqu'à ce que sa peau prenne une teinte rose vif et lui tire si fort qu'il avait l'impression que le moindre toucher allait lui mettre les nerfs en feu. Il était courbaturé de partout, son corps n'était qu'un centre nerveux mis à nu... et il se sentait étrangement serein, jubilant même. Il se sentait en vie. Pas exactement entier, mais au moins aussi... présent que possible.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée coulisser mais ne se retourna pas. Neji s'installa près de lui et se mit à se nettoyer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard.

L'ablution fut rapide et méthodique. Aucune passion, aucun plaisir. Le visage de Neji, si bouillonnant de colère durant leurs embrassades de tantôt, s'était refermé comme une huître. Seul un masque blanc, yeux vides et sourire creux, lui rendit le grognement qu'il poussa en sa direction. Pas vraiment une promesse, mais pas une reconnaissance non plus.

Neji se plongea dans le bain chaud. Sasuke le rejoignit très vite et, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui électrifiait les chairs, passa le reste de l'heure à contempler le mur en face d'eux où était peint une scène de l'Enfer des orgueilleux.

**xxxxx**

- Je hais ma vie.

- Mais non.

- Si, je t'assure, je la hais.

Hijiri secoua la tête et se mit à rire en voyant son ami trépigner comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un caprice. Naruto pouvait se montrer tellement immature quand il s'y mettait ! Certes, il n'était pas exactement un adulte à proprement parler, mais il était un ninja. Des notions telles que « naïveté », « enfance », « innocence » étaient largement surfaites dans leur cas. Il fallait tout simplement apprendre à s'en passer très vite si on voulait dépasser le stade de simple « chair à canon ».

Naruto n'était pas exactement le modèle du ninja professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais il n'était pas totalement idiot non plus. La vie lui avait déjà joué assez de mauvaises blagues pour ça. Soudainement émotif, Hijiri s'avança vers son compagnon qui continuait à se plaindre et lui colla un baiser chaste sur le front. Naruto leva vers lui un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ?

- Va savoir, fit doucement Hijiri en rougissant. Ça doit être la lune.

- On est en plein jour.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle est toujours là, même si on ne la voit pas.

La manière suspecte avec laquelle son ami le regarda le fit rire.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le jeune homme blond.

- A rien.

- Menteur !

- A toi, alors.

Pour le coup, Naruto se mit à rougir violemment.

- Menteur !

Une toux discrète les tira de leur dispute, tout en bas de l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient perchés pour leur tour de garde. Souriants, ils firent un signe d'excuse à Temari qui secoua la tête avec exaspération.

- C'est comme ça que vous surveillez les environs ?

- C'est la faute de Hijiri ! s'exclama Naruto avec véhémence. Il m'a embrassé !

- Sur le front seulement, précisa son compagnon.

- Par surprise !

- T'es un ninja, non ?

- La ferme, tous les deux, siffla Temari, et ils se turent immédiatement.

La jeune femme soupira. Ces deux-là, depuis qu'ils avaient été mis ensemble pour leurs patrouilles, ils ne tenaient plus en place ! La tension sexuelle qui les entourait était à couper au couteau. Fichus adolescents et leurs hormones naissantes...

- Je ne suis pas un adolescent, fit la voix geignarde de Naruto.

Temari s'aperçut qu'elle s'était exprimée à haute voix. Elle se sentait lasse...

- Dans ta tête, si. Complètement.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sans doute se souvenait-il encore de la dernière fois où il l'avait trop énervée... Elle avait fini par le prendre comme cible du vent dévastateur de son éventail, pas assez pour lui faire réellement mal, mais il s'était retrouvé expulsé à l'autre bout de la forêt... Depuis, il ne discutait plus ses ordres ni même ses conseils. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

- Aaah, Naruto est encore un ado...

- La ferme, Hijiri !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Quand ces deux-là s'y mettaient, cela pouvait durer des heures. Naruto se mit à pester, à crier, à rire aussi. Temari le vit même faire une pirouette qui faillit l'envoyer à terre, mais il se rattrapa de justesse avant de s'exploser le crâne sur le sol dur.

Quelque part, elle en était extrêmement reconnaissant à Hijiri. Depuis qu'il était apparu dans la vie de Naruto, celui-ci était devenu beaucoup plus stable. Elle se doutait bien que leur forte amitié avait commencé à cause de l'apparence de Hijiri. Un sosie de Sasuke avec un caractère aussi gentil avait d'abord rebuté Naruto, puis le temps aidant, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas dangereux, qu'il était même un allié. Hijiri Tsumon, comme il s'était présenté à Naruto, était totalement digne de confiance, malgré le mystère qui entourait ses origines. Ce n'était pas un Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? La ressemblance avec Sasuke était troublante, malgré son âge moins avancé. Même son caractère correspondait à celui que Sasuke avait toujours feint d'avoir en présence de Naruto. Temari avait été mise au fait de leur relation par Sakura. N'eût été la trahison du garçon brun, les deux amis seraient devenus amants. Au lieu de cela, le dernier Uchiha avait choisi Neji Hyûga. Personne n'avait su comment ni pourquoi. A ce jour, personne ne s'en souciait plus. Le principal était de se débarrasser du tyran pour libérer le continent de son emprise.

- Il va bien ? demanda Sakura à son retour au camp.

- Hijiri est avec lui. Ils se chamaillent un peu, mais sinon oui, il va bien.

Sakura lui fit un sourire un peu crispé et retourna à sa tâche. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, en tant que médico-nin en chef de leur coalition. Temari la vit préparer une mixture à base de plantes tout en berçant son bébé qu'elle avait calé contre son sein.

- Comment va Ino ? Shikamaru m'avait dit qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre.

- Rien de bien sérieux, fit distraitement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle est en pleine forme maintenant.

- Tant mieux.

Oui, tant mieux en effet. Elle pouvait voir les cernes qui entouraient les yeux de Sakura. La jeune femme avait dû veiller toute la nuit sur sa fille, l'esprit agité par l'inquiétude. Son regard clair croisa celui de son amie.

- Elle a les cheveux qui poussent, s'écria-t-elle, un sourire radieux lui éclairant soudain le visage. Des mèches blondes !

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera une très jolie petite fille, lui assura son supérieur.

- Elle aura de magnifiques cheveux longs !

Temari acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas gâcher la joie de Sakura. Comme tout le monde, elle savait pertinemment que la jeune femme avait renommé sa fille en hommage à sa meilleure amie décédée. Mais les cheveux soit-disant blonds semblaient plus roux qu'autre chose. Roux, comme ceux de l'homme qui l'avait violée un an plus tôt.

- Oui, dit-elle faiblement. C'est le plus beau blond que j'aie jamais vu.

**xxxxx**

La foule qui s'agitait à ses pieds le rendait agoraphobe. Tant de gens, tant de vies qu'il avait ruinées... Neji lui avait affirmé avec un ricanement disgracieux que la moitié au moins voulait le voir mort et l'autre moitié rêvait de le tuer de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Pourtant, malgré la haine qu'ils lui vouaient, ils continuaient à se réunir en masse aux grandes manifestations publiques que leur chef d'état organisait pour canaliser une partie de l'énergie de ses troupes d'élite. Des jeux, avaient-ils été appelés par les officiels. Un abattoir, était le nom commun qu'on donnait à cette farce grotesque où des soldats belliqueux fiers de leur cause massacraient sans merci les rebelles qui avaient eu le malheur d'être capturés et laissés en vie pour cette occasion. Une boucherie. Tout le village y assistait, et pas seulement par contrainte. Certains avaient même emmené de quoi se sustenter.

Sasuke contempla sans émotion la septième personne se faire éventrer aux yeux de tous. Ça avait été une femme, cette fois ; non, pas une femme, une jeune fille, presque une enfant. Elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, mais pas de douleur ou de peur. C'étaient des larmes de colère. Apparemment, les parents et la petite soeur de cinq ans de cette fille avaient été assassiné dans leur sommeil par ses hommes, tout ça parce que le père avait commis la faute d'avoir caché son frère rebelle dans sa cave pendant trois jours. La fille aînée avait pu y échapper grâce à son oncle, qui était finalement mort de ses blessures quelques kilomètres plus loin. Elle avait juré de se venger et de tuer l'homme qui lui avait ôté sa famille, tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Sasuke la comprenait parfaitement.

C'est pourquoi elle mourut empalée sur la lance d'un homme à la face de porc, sous les cris déchaînés de la foule. Colère ou réjouissance ? Sasuke ne le savait pas trop, et il préféra rester ignorant.

**xxxxx**

- Tu vas mourir, murmura Shikamaru en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Sans doute, oui.

- Mais tu y vas quand même.

- C'est une chance qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de rater et tu le sais bien.

Shikamaru contempla une dernière fois son épouse à la lueur de la lune précoce. Si belle, si forte... Elle était l'un des piliers de leur centre de résistance. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans elle ?

- Je pourrais aller avec vous, hasarda-t-il, sachant pertinemment la réponse qu'elle allait lui faire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si j'échoue – et même si je réussis, mais que je perds la vie ! - ils auront besoin d'un chef tel que toi pour les guider. On ne peut pas se permettre de t'envoyer au front sans réfléchir. Tu es trop précieux.

- Le privilège du stratège, hein ? fit-il non sans amertume.

- C'est ça. C'est de ta faute. Ça t'apprendra à avoir un tel cerveau.

- A quoi me sert un cerveau si je ne peux même pas protéger la femme de ma vie ?

Elle lui fit un sourire doux empreint de tristesse. Puis, saisissant d'une main un katana qu'elle avait appris à manier avec précision (son éventail n'aurait pas été très pratique pour ce genre de mission), elle lui fit un dernier baiser avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée de leur camp où l'attendaient Naruto et Hijiri. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais Shikamaru entendit nettement ses derniers mots.

- Occupe-toi bien de Sakura et d'Ino, surtout.

**xxxxx**

L'alerte avait été donnée après le dîner. La soirée s'était pourtant bien déroulée : banquet, danses, rires impétueux provoqués par l'alcool qui coulait à flots, tout avait été parfait aux yeux des invités. Tout le monde savait que Sasuke Uchiha organisait les meilleures réceptions.

L'espion que Temari avait dans la place avait bien fait son travail. Des uniformes de serviteurs leur furent donnés avec le plan du bâtiment et des patrouilles de la soirée. Temari avait choisi une petite équipe de cinq de ses meilleurs éléments, elle et Naruto y compris, pour infiltrer la place et débarrasser le monde de Sasuke Uchiha. Tous les éléments étaient en place.

A vingt-deux heures, on leur annonça qu'Uchiha s'était retiré pour la nuit dans ses appartements et qu'il avait fait retirer les gardes qui étaient stationnés dans l'étage. C'était presque trop facile. Temari craignait un piège, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle fit signe à Naruto et aux autres de la suivre. De chuchotements étouffés en pas feutrés, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du tyran.

Pas un bruit ; pas un souffle. Temari serra les dents. Naruto attendait derrière elle en retenant sa respiration.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant résonner l'écho du bois qui s'entrechoque.

Un énorme futon les accueillit. Au centre, entre les draps, Sasuke, les yeux rouges, les virgules dansant frénétiquement dans ses iris.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke avait reconnu Naruto du premier coup d'oeil. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? On lui avait affirmé que son ami avait été... Non. Son alter-ego avait remis Naruto entre les mains de l'Akatsuki, mais rien ne mentionnait sa mort.

Il sourit. Enfin, Naruto était là. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

**xxxxx**

- Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? demanda l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait. Temari fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Uchiha n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Et pourquoi avait-il les yeux fixés sur Naruto ? Le sourire qu'il arborait était presque fou. Elle se prépara à attaquer, sabre en avant.

**xxxxx**

La lame que la jeune femme blonde lui enfonça dans le plexus (Terami ? Elle venait de Suna, ça au moins il en était sûr) traversa son corps en passant à travers les côtes. Un poumon était percé, il le sentait. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Naruto. Sasuke lui fit un sourire triste tandis que le sharingan quittait ses yeux. Naruto hurla.

**xxxxx**

Hijiri lui fit un sourire triste et disparut. Pas de fumée, rien pour signaler son ancienne présence. Devant lui, Temari bougeait sa lame dans la chair de Sasuke comme elle aurait découpé un morceau de viande tendre. Le sang coulait à flots, de la blessure, des lèvres de Sasuke... Hijiri avait disparu. Naruto comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Hijiri avait disparu, mais Sasuke était toujours là, devant lui... Agonisant, souriant. Il l'agrippa fermement dans ses bras alors qu'il chancelait. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Au pas de la porte, l'ombre de Neji s'avança et il fit un signe de tête tendu à Temari et aux autres. Naruto avait les vêtements trempés de rouge.

**xxxxx**

Rêve, réalité... les deux notions s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il avait conscience qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Il était dans les bras de Naruto, et celui-ci pleurait.

Il leva la main et lui caressa les cheveux. Larme contre joue, Naruto colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Dernier soupir, dernière exhalation, et Sasuke fut englouti par la nuit.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais la chanson de Kyo et Sita « Le chemin » en tête en écrivant la scène d'« amour » entre Sasuke et Neji. Pourtant je n'aime pas trop les songfics. Même si cette chanson est l'une des seules de Kyo que j'aime bien, malgré son côté répétitif.


	5. Variation acide

**Titre :** _**Le principe de l'ataraxie**_  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : _Naruto_  
Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements :** _**Yaoi**_, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Écrire la suite a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, tout simplement parce que l'envie n'y était plus. Je tâcherai de finir ça au plus vite. Les variations suivantes arriveront au fil des semaines (il y en a sept au total, il en reste donc trois).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**  
**Variation acide**

_**Ataraxie :**_ Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses sens. Il prit tout son temps ; s'il en croyait les bribes de souvenir qui lui apparaissaient en tête, le réveil ne serait sans doute pas très agréable. Il n'avait pas tort. La première chose qu'il sentit fut le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux, triste et résigné, persuadé d'être de nouveau perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son exil ne cesserait-t-il donc jamais ? Quelle faute impardonnable avait-il commise pour qu'on le bannisse ainsi, pour qu'il soit livré sans cesse à un destin atroce ?

— Tu es réveillé ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement, une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Sasuke voulut se lever d'un bond. Las ! Au moment de se redresser, il entendit un bruit métallique, sentit la pression de chaines solides le stopper dans son élan. Les yeux révulsés par l'horreur, il tenta de se débattre mais toute force semblait avoir quitté ses membres. Il regarda autour de lui. Une chambre aux parois taillées dans le roc, sans fenêtre, une seule entrée menant sur un couloir sombre qui se poursuivait au loin. Un futon composait le mobilier de la pièce ; Sasuke s'y trouvait déjà, enchaîné au mur par les mains. Il ne portait qu'un unique haut blanc en guise de vêtement, haut qui finissait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et qui était si large que la moindre brise le soulevait. Sasuke rougit en sentant directement le toucher des draps sur sa peau nue, tout en bas. Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement pour cacher sa pudeur.

— Délicieux, reprit l'autre homme.

Sasuke n'osa pas regarder. Son coeur oscillait entre haine et lassitude ; il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour voir ce qui allait arriver, et sans surprise, le goût du sang assaillit de nouveau sa bouche.

Cette voix, il l'avait entendue de maintes fois dans ses cauchemars.

— Tu ne dis rien ? fit Itachi en s'approchant de lui à pas lents.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. C'était de pire en pire. Chaque réveil était un supplice ; il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Itachi lui prit le menton d'une main ferme et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Cela fit à peine réagir Sasuke.

Un cauchemar ; s'il se le répétait assez longtemps, il finirait par y croire. De toute manière, s'il en croyait le schéma de ces journées infernales, il finirait raide mort au coucher du soleil. Et le lendemain serait un autre jour, dans un autre monde au scénario impossible et cruel. Sasuke poussa un gémissement sourd.

— Eh bien, quel manque de réaction, cher petit frère. Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

Le sourire d'Itachi n'avait rien de sincère ; on eût dit une immonde grimace faite par un singe. L'esprit de Sasuke se coupa du monde au moment où la main de son frère remontait son genou pour agripper son sexe. Un coup de langue, un baiser affecté, et il ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que quand Itachi eut fini.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi fit signe à ses hommes de rester en retrait tandis que Neji vérifiait si la voie était libre grâce à son byakugan. Les yeux blancs du jônin scrutèrent les environs ; il assura d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils étaient seuls. Bien. Kakashi prit la tête du convoi en deux bonds souples, s'attendant à trouver sur son passage la présence de pièges qui seraient passés à travers la vigilance de Neji. L'héritier des Hyûga avait beau être très doué, ils n'en étaient pas moins dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki. Il leur faudrait faire preuve d'une prudence accrue s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire tuer.

Le long couloir taillé à même le roc ne contenait aucune décoration pour égayer l'atmosphère, pas même quelques torches pour l'éclairage. Une espèce de pierre luisant dans l'obscurité leur permettait de voir devant eux ; Kakashi jugea bon d'en prélever quelques-unes pour les faire analyser au retour. C'était toujours bon à prendre. Neji et les autres se faufilaient sans bruit à sa suite, les sens en alerte.

Ils parcoururent ainsi une dizaine de mètres sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La seule trace de présence humaine étaient ces pierres. Le couloir se poursuivait loin sous terre. Deux fois, il se sépara en deux chemins distincts ; deux de ces embranchements menaient à un cul-de-sac. La dernière voie semblait longer le fleuve qu'ils avaient aperçu à la surface, à en juger par l'humidité excessive de la paroi et le faible bruit d'eau qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Kakashi n'aimait pas cela. Il se sentait devenir claustrophobe à force de rester en ces lieux ; il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une trappe grossière. Il aurait été si facile de les enfermer sous terre dans ces conditions ! Une petite partie de l'équipe veillait sur l'entrée ; Kakashi avait pris le soin de leur laisser l'un de ses chiens. Il vérifia sa position grâce au lien psychique qu'il partageait avec lui. Pakkun semblait se porter à merveille.

— Là-bas ! Une porte ! s'écria Lee en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir.

En effet, une lourde porte en bois finissait leur route. Kakashi l'observa avec suspicion.

— Neji ?

— Il n'y aucun membre de l'Akatsuki, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un. Il ne bouge pas.

— Il nous a senti ?

— Je l'ignore. Il est allongé sur un lit, apparemment. Et... euh...

Kakashi vit Neji rougir légèrement. Tiens, tiens. Amusé, il tenta le tout pour le tout et ouvrit la porte d'un coup puissant, la faisant sauter de ses gonds. Elle tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd ; la personne que Neji avait vue sursauta comme s'il avait été surpris.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, perplexe. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce qu'un futon miteux sur lequel se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux entièrement blancs. On l' attaché par d'énormes chaînes au mur et mis dans une pose indécente, qu'il quitta sitôt qu'il aperçut les ninja armés qui avaient surgi devant lui. Le garçon se mit à paniquer. Kakashi s'approcha de lui en veillant à ce que la voie soit libre. Aussi inoffensif que paraissait ce gamin, il n'en était pas moins un allié de l'Akatsuki.

— Fouillez partout, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci se mirent à la tâche, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Néanmoins, Kakashi vit Neji scruter le moindre millimètre carré de pierre. Le garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Son corps était maigre et constellé de cicatrices, et il bougeait de manière étrange, comme si le moindre geste lui était douloureux. Kakashi se baissa vers lui pour l'examiner un peu mieux. Le garçon s'immobilisa à son contact, puis il écarta largement les jambes et ferma les yeux. Agacé, Kakashi les referma d'un geste ferme du bras et tenta de remettre le garçon sur pieds. Celui-ci s'affaissa de nouveau à terre à peine mis debout.

— Lève-toi, fit-il sur un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas.

Il parlait donc ? Kakashi le vit bouger légèrement ses jambes pour lui montrer ses chevilles. D'horribles taillades s'y trouvaient.

— Où sont-ils ? continua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas être affecté.

Le garçon le regardait d'étrange manière en baissant la tête sur le côté. Il y avait en lui un air candide qui serra le coeur de Kakashi. Depuis combien de temps était-il séquestré en ces lieux ? Était-ce l'oeuvre d'Itachi ? Si c'était le cas, le pauvre enfant ne devait plus avoir toute sa raison. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix claire, dénuée de crainte.

— Itachi est parti en patrouille avec Kisame il y a plusieurs heures. Je suis tout seul.

— Vraiment ? Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon fit une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si tu... si vous allez me croire... Si tu ne me reconnais pas...

Kakashi haussa un sourcil de surprise tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Non, ce garçon ne lui disait rien.

— Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? demanda-t-il quand même.

Il ne fallait repousser aucune possibilité. Les hommes de Kakashi revinrent vers lui, bredouilles, et attendirent ses ordres. Le garçon poussa un rire sans joie, agita ses mains prises dans les étaux en fer, faisant tinter les chaines qui y étaient reliées. Ses longs cheveux sales lui tombaient sur le front et les yeux. Il ressemblait à un spectre, blanc et lugubre.

— Il n'y a rien à chercher ici, dit-il. Il y a juste moi. Itachi ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours.

— Comment savez-vous cela ?

— Parce que c'est toujours comme ça. Il me laisse ici et ne revient que lorsque je suis sur le point de mourir de faim et de soif. Ça me rend beaucoup plus docile, il paraît. Il refuse de me tuer.

En voyant les regards de pitié des hommes qui lui faisaient face, il ajouta avec un ricanement qui tenait de la démence :

— Je devrais être mort. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est bien la première fois.

— Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ? fit Neji d'une voix tremblante.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

— Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, dit-il dans un murmure.

**xxxxx**

Naruto regarda d'un air peiné la pile de papiers qu'il avait encore à lire et à signer. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait haute ; au bout de cinq mois d'activité en tant que Godaime Hokage, celle-ci avait presque atteint le plafond. Il n'était franchement pas pressé de s'y plonger.

Des cris d'enfant lui parvinrent de la rue. Curieux, Naruto se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Konohamaru et ses amis passaient en hurlant et en gesticulant. Ils couraient après un chat qui miaulait à tout rompre en sautant de toit en toit. À un moment, Konohamaru trébucha pour atterrir la tête la première dans une poubelle plus bas. Naruto éclata de rire.

— C'est le chat qu'on a dû attraper la première année avec Sakura et Shino, dit-il avec le sourire. Ça fait de sacrés souvenirs...

Une toux discrète le tira de ses rêveries. Le secrétaire personnel qu'il avait engagé une fois devenu Hokage se tenait devant son bureau, un bloc-note entre les mains. Naruto fit un large sourire à Iruka qui le lui rendit bien.

— Un problème ? fit-il en essayant d'ignorer les regards en coin que lançait son ancien professeur à la pile de paperasse.

— Neji vient de revenir de mission, dit Iruka.

— Ils ont pu localiser l'Akatsuki, alors ?

Iruka parut gêné.

— En fait, il est rentré sans Kakashi. Il y a eu des complications.

Le visage de Naruto devint plus grave.

— De quelle sorte ?

— Ils ont trouvé un jeune homme au repaire, seul. Kakashi attend au lieu donné Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshigaki qui doivent revenir dans quelques jours, mais il a jugé plus prudent de renvoyer ce jeune homme au village, escorté par Neji et un autre jônin.

— Étrange. A-t-on l'identité de cet homme ?

— C'est ça qui est choquant. Il dit s'appeler Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Uchiha ? Du clan Uchiha ? Je croyais qu'Itachi les avait tous exterminés en partant de Konoha !

Iruka posa sur la table une feuille sur laquelle était imprimée la photographie d'un petit garçon brun au visage rieur, ainsi que les renseignements qui le concernaient. Naruto y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

— D'après ce que nous savons, continua Iruka, Sasuke Uchiha est l'unique frère d'Itachi Uchiha. Les rapports de l'époque disent que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé parmi les cadavres du clan ; Itachi l'a peut-être gardé avec lui. La description correspond au personnage.

— Pourquoi ce cinglé aurait fait ça ? Il a exterminé tout le monde, y compris sa mère, mais a épargné son petit frère et l'a gardé avec lui ? Pourtant, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler avant...

Iruka se mit à rougir, ce qui intrigua Naruto. Le chûnin sortit une enveloppe remplie de photographies qu'il étala devant lui. Elles représentaient toutes un jeune homme maigre aux longs cheveux blancs et en tenue légère, les mains enchainées et le regard vide. Ses jambes étaient nues et recouvertes de cicatrices, mais malgré cela il y avait en lui un charme certain accentué par la pose langoureuse qu'il avait prise devant le photographe. Naruto eut comme un pincement au coeur en voyant que le visage du jeune homme était tout à fait à son goût, puis il secoua la tête, atterré, en s'apercevant de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier sur la plastique d'un parfait inconnu (et qui plus est celui-ci semblait avoir été torturé). Iruka se remit à parler.

— Neji m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans une drôle de position dans ce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher. Apparemment, Itachi en avait fait son... esclave sexuel, et ce depuis qu'il a huit ans.

Naruto eut un haut-le-corps.

— C'est dégoûtant !

— Je suis bien de cet avis.

Il soupira.

— Sasuke Uchiha se trouve à présent dans l'hôpital, où il est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'ai demandé à Sakura de l'examiner. Il est dans un état de faiblesse avancée et ne peut pas combattre, mais il vaut mieux être prudent jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr de lui. Il semble en état de choc, mais après ce qui lui est arrivé c'est assez normal.

— Il est bien traité, au moins ?

— J'y ai veillé, Naruto.

Naruto sourit. Connaissant Iruka, il avait dû jouer les mamans poules en voyant arriver ce frêle jeune homme au lourd passé. Sasuke Uchiha devait encore être un enfant aux yeux d'Iruka ; qu'on lui ait fait subir de telles épreuves avait dû titiller son sens de la justice. Il examina une nouvelle fois les photographies.

— Je vais aller le voir, dit-il enfin. Il est en état de parler ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'est pas très stable. D'après Neji, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il devrait être mort. Nous avons essayé de l'interroger, mais ses propos sont assez décousus. Pour l'instant, seule Sakura est en mesure d'en tirer quelque chose.

— Sakura est très douée pour créer un contact, mais si ce que tu dis sur ce garçon est vrai... Quand je pense qu'il a le même âge que moi...

Naruto jeta les photographies sur son bureau et réfléchit. Même en étant prisonnier, Sasuke Uchiha devait avoir eu accès à des informations qui pourraient bien faire basculer la balance dans cette guerre féroce qu'ils menaient contre l'Akatsuki. Il était primordial de le faire parler. Pourtant, un autre coup d'oeil en direction des photographies le fit hésiter. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'utiliser ainsi un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir autant souffert ?

— J'ai aussi quelques scrupules, murmura Iruka. Je suis déjà passé pour tenter de l'interroger. Il n'a pas dit grand chose, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait l'air heureux de me voir. Il m'a offert un des coussins de son lit et m'a demandé pardon pour le « bébé ».

— Quel bébé ?

— Aucune idée. Il semblait persuadé que j'avais un bébé avec Kakashi, fit Iruka avec une grimace contrite.

Naruto éclata de rire.

— Tiens, tiens, vous m'avez caché quelque chose, tous les deux ?

— Bien sûr que non, fit Iruka d'une voix sèche. Je déteste les types comme Kakashi.

— Oui, tout le monde sait que ton type c'est plutôt les mecs aux gros sourcils...

Iruka s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

— Bon, on est là pour discuter de ma vie amoureuse ou de l'avenir du village ?

Le visage de Naruto reprit une expression sérieuse. À l'extérieur, les cris de Konohamaru et de son équipe avaient cessé. Il soupira.

— Je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas me présenter en tant que Hokage. Chaque fois que j'essaie d'interroger un prisonnier dans cette tenue, ça foire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Iruka fit un large sourire.

— Que c'est une bonne idée. Il s'est refermé comme une huître quand on a voulu l'interroger en tant que ninja de Konoha, mais Sakura n'a eu aucun problème à lui faire dire ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Il a l'air d'avoir un problème avec les militaires.

— Alors c'est décidé. Tant mieux. Je déteste cette tenue officielle.

Le rire qu'eut Iruka en l'entendant râler s'échappa jusque dans la cour.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke sourit à la jeune médico-nin qui venait de lui apporter son repas sur un plateau. Sakura. Elle était aussi jolie que dans ses souvenirs, et semblait infiniment plus épanouie. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses hanches ; elle les attachait avec une barrette ornée de jolies coccinelles aux taches noires en forme de coeur. La jeune fille lui avait avoué en rougissant que la barrette était un cadeau de son fiancé Shino. Sasuke avait ri aux éclats en apprenant la nouvelle de son mariage imminent avec le manipulateur d'insectes.

— Et quand tu auras fini de manger, je te ferai ta toilette. Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

Sasuke fit signe que non, et elle le laissa pour manger. Il contempla le bol de soupe fumant, prit un peu de riz avec ses baguettes qu'il porta à la bouche. Tout était délicieux, du saumon aux légumes marinés. Il posa le tout et n'y toucha plus après la première bouchée. Il n'avait pas faim.

— Ah, tu ne manges pas ça ? fit une voix joviale.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur le visage souriant de Naruto. Il secoua la tête, émerveillé.

— Non.

— Je peux, alors ?

— Vas-y.

Rêvait-il ? Sasuke vit Naruto s'emparer de son repas et l'avaler en une minute. Il était habillé de la tenue habituelle des patients de l'hôpital ; ses pieds nus se balançaient contre le lit tandis qu'il mangeait. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le tout sur la table basse qui se trouvait à proximité.

— C'était super bon ! s'écria-t-il, ravi. Tu sais pas ce que tu as manqué !

Sasuke lui fit un faible sourire. C'était bien Naruto. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne semblait pas reconnaître Sasuke, mais cela n'était guère étonnant. Personne dans ce monde à part Itachi ne savait qui il était. Les gens avaient continué de vivre même sans son existence, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là, ils s'en portaient plutôt bien.

— Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, continua son vieil ami comme si de rien n'était. Et toi ? Tu es nouveau ? Un ninja ?

— Sasuke Uchiha, oui, et non, fit Sasuke dans un souffle.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis il se leva d'un bond, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, la main tendue vers Sasuke.

— Ça te dit de faire un tour, pour digérer ? On peut aller sur le toit, il fait super beau.

— Je ne peux pas, dit simplement Sasuke.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne peux pas marcher.

Naruto parut ne pas comprendre.

— Mes chevilles, précisa Sasuke. Ita... On m'a coupé les tendons des chevilles. Je peux à peine tenir debout.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir. Sasuke hésita. Rêvait-il vraiment ? Il entoura les épaules de son ami avec ses bras et respira à grandes bouffées son odeur. Herbe fraîche et vent. Il se sentait chez lui.

Combien de temps était-il resté avec Itachi dans cette chambre froide et glauque ? Sasuke n'aurait su le dire. Son réveil avait été aussi douloureux que les précédents, mais il avait au moins cru avoir l'assurance que tout aurait été fini au coucher du soleil. Il n'en fut rien. Itachi le torturait en prenant son temps, se jouait des maigres défenses psychologiques qu'il avait encore, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Puis il le laissait pour vaquer à ses affaires. Sasuke restait seul à attendre, à espérer voir venir la fin... jusqu'à ce que son frère revienne le soigner et le sauver. Le même scénario reprenait alors. Sasuke n'était même plus en état de s'en indigner. Son corps ne lui obéissait guère, sa volonté diminuait chaque jour. Un goût acide couvrait sa langue à chaque fois qu'il essayait de réfléchir à sa situation ; le goût de la bile qui remontait de sa gorge. Il avait si peu de nourriture dans son estomac qu'il n'arrivait même plus à vomir correctement ; Itachi le gardait en assez bonne santé grâce au flux de chakra qu'il lui insufflait à chacune de ses visites. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour le faire et que Sasuke ne se nourrissait pas davantage, il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

À présent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure. Encore. Sasuke tenta de déserrer son étreinte sur Naruto, de se déloger du corps chaud de son ami. Ce Naruto n'avait pas plus besoin de lui que la Sakura médico-nin qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il se demanda quelles autres différences sa disparition à l'âge de huit ans avait entraîné chez ses pairs. Ses cheveux blancs tombèrent sur l'épaule de Naruto. Son ami s'en saisit et les caressa, comme fasciné par leur douceur.

— Je peux te porter, dit Naruto en l'étreignant plus fort. On pourrait aller voir le ciel. Tu verras comme la sensation du vent est agréable à cette hauteur.

Sasuke repensa au matin où il avait sauté de l'immeuble qu'il habitait avec Naruto. Cet acte désespéré avait amorcé la série des vies qu'il avait traversées jusque-là. Il sourit.

— Si je tombe, tu me rattraperas ?

Les dents de Naruto étaient blanches, blanches, quand il souriait.

— Bien sûr !

**xxxxx**

Naruto quitta Sasuke deux heures plus tard, à l'heure de la sieste. Sakura lui avait donné des calmants que le jeune homme avait avalé sans dire un mot, puis il avait posé la tête sur son oreiller et s'était endormi presque tout de suite. Sakura et lui sortirent à pas feutrés.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il à sa vieille amie une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans son bureau.

— Pas très bien. Il est... perturbé, comme tu as sans doute dû le voir. Tu sembles avoir établi un contact avec lui, c'est bien.

— Il n'est pas méchant, soupira Naruto. Juste... affreusement triste.

— Tu aurais dû le voir à son arrivée. Neji avait fait de son mieux pour le soigner, mais ce n'était pas bien glorieux quand même. On l'a torturé pendant des années et ça se voit. Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, la plupart de ses muscles sont atrophiés à force de ne rien faire. Il m'a raconté ses conditions de vie. C'est un miracle qu'il ait pu grandir convenablement avec si peu de nourriture et de lumière. À ce qu'il paraît, son frère le fournissait en énergie et était le seul contact qu'il avait.

— Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si... éteint.

— Tout bien considéré, je le trouve plutôt équilibré en fait. Le problème sera de le réintégrer à une vie normale. Il ne sait rien faire et en peut pas marcher.

— Il n'est donc pas une menace pour le village.

Sakura secoua la tête.

— Naruto, un enfant de quatre ans serait une plus grande menace que lui.

Puis elle détourna les yeux pour regarder à l'extérieur d'une fenêtre, l'air pensif.

— J'ai pitié de lui, chuchota-t-elle. Il n'a plus rien. Pas de famille à part un frère psychopathe qui a assassiné les siens et a passé ces dernières années à le torturer, pas de maison, pas talent particulier... Tout ce qu'il a pu faire jusqu'à présent, c'est exister. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre comme il l'a fait.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, fit sèchement Naruto.

— Je sais, mais...

Elle soupira.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant qu'il n'a plus son frère, il n'a plus vraiment de raison de vivre. Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il aurait dû mourir.

— Et pourtant, il m'a demandé de le rattraper si jamais il tombait du toit, le coupa Naruto. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

— Ou il a peur de l'altitude...

— Comment pourrait-il avoir peur ? Il n'est pas sorti de sa cave depuis huit ans !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, une fois qu'il sera rétabli ?

— Il pourrait aider au village, faire quelques petites choses... Ça lui fera du bien, de vivre pour lui-même au milieu de gens normaux.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne chose pour nous qui y sommes habitués, mais lui qui n'a rien connu d'autre que le confinement... ça va être long. Long et difficile.

— Tu l'aideras, n'est-ce pas, Sakura ? fit Naruto d'un air inquiet. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je le sens, mais...

— Mais ?

— C'est comme s'il ne le savait pas. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit puni pour je ne sais quelle faute d'être mort... Je n'ai rien compris, mais ça m'a miné le moral. Ce serait moche qu'il meure maintenant alors qu'il a le plus de raisons de commencer à vivre, justement. Il pourrait être heureux...

— À condition qu'il en ait envie. Souvent, les victimes de ce genre de mauvais traitements développent tout un tas de complications psychologiques. C'est le résultat d'un trauma profond qui...

— Si tu le dis, le coupa Naruto avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un compte-rendu détaillé de ses cours de psychologie. Je suis supposé faire quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Sakura.

— Que veux -tu dire ?

— Tu veux le guérir, ou l'interroger ? Parce que selon ce que tu désires de lui, le traitement sera complètement différent.

Naruto fit la grimace.

— Je suis censé tirer le plus d'informations possibles de lui en ce qui concerne l'Akatsuki, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal...

— On peut obtenir des résultats quasi immédiats, mais cela risque de le perturber davantage et de détruire complètement le peu d'équilibre mental qu'il a encore. Ou on peut prendre notre temps pour qu'il se dévoile, mais cela risque de durer des mois, voire des années. C'est à toi de voir, Godaime Hokage.

Naruto se leva pour se mettre devant la fenêtre et contempler le village qui s'étalait devant lui. La rue commerciale n'était pas très loin ; on pouvait entendre les cris des marchands et les discussions des passants, toute une agitation de rue bien fréquentée. Konoha ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. Il repensa à Konohamaru qui courait après ce chat, aux enfants accompagnés de leurs parents qu'il avait croisés en venant à l'hôpital et qui l'avaient salué avec respect. Le visage avenant d'Iruka flotta devant ses yeux, accompagné de ceux de tous ses amis les plus proches.

Sasuke lui avait offert un sourire magnifique en voyant le ciel, un sourire qui, pendant un court instant d'éternité, avait éclipsé tout le reste. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il était le Godaime Hokage.

— Fais ce que tu as à faire, Sakura, dit-il d'une voix lente au timbre égal. Il nous faut des réponses au plus vite.

Sakura hocha la tête, son regard fuyant celui de Naruto.

**xxxxx**

Boum, boum. Le son de son coeur qui bat est apaisant. Sasuke tourne la tête et voit son bras connecté à l'aiguille qui est elle-même reliée à la poche de produit. Rouge. Son esprit est lourd, ses gestes sont lents, mais il voit tout. Comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait dans son corps et un peu partout en même temps.

Boum, boum. La voix de Sakura est lente et rauque. Pleure-t-elle ? Sakura pleure tout le temps. Elle fait signe à ses assistants, et ceux-ci manipulent les objets autour de Sasuke, modèlent la pièce pour arriver à un résultat qui leur convient. Sasuke ne comprend pas, mais il suit leurs mouvements avec curiosité.

Boum, boum. Une ombre attend à la porte et les observe. Sasuke lève le bras mais on la lui repose aussitôt ; il aurait tant voulu faire un signe de bienvenue à Naruto ! Son ami est là, et il ne sourit pas. Sasuke est triste, tout d'un coup.

Boum, boum. Son esprit est lourd, lourd. Sasuke se met à parler, mais il n'entend pas ce qu'il dit. Des hommes en noir sont là ; shinobi en tenue d'infirmiers. Ils se taisent et écoutent Sasuke. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux lui pose une question, et il répond sans comprendre.

Boum, boum. Sasuke est épuisé. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort en sentant le regard de Naruto posé sur lui.

**xxxxx**

Quelle était la véritable définition du bonheur ? Cela faisait des mois que Sasuke se le demandait. Depuis qu'une équipe l'avait tiré des griffes de son frère, il n'avait plus de repères sûrs à part quelques souvenirs de vies antérieures qui se faisaient plus irréels à mesure que le temps passait. Naruto et Sakura faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider à reprendre une existence normale tout en vaquant à leurs tâches de Hokage et de directrice de l'hôpital (Sakura avait obtenu une promotion rapide après la sortie de Sasuke de l'hôpital, promotion amplement méritée selon l'avis de tous). Au milieu de tous ces gens qui tentaient de vivre et d'être heureux, Sasuke voulait seulement savoir si son existence en valait la peine.

Le corps qu'il occupait n'était pas fait pour être ninja. Trop faible, trop mal entretenu depuis trop longtemps, il lui servait à peine pour se mouvoir. Il avait entendu dire que son rétablissement avait été du domaine du miracle. Le lendemain de la séance d'interrogatoire qu'on lui avait fait subir, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, l'esprit aussi clair qu'avant son arrivée auprès d'Itachi. Sasuke savait qui il était et ce qu'il valait ; mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Ce monde était aussi différent que tous ceux qu'il avait traversés jusqu'à présent.

Dans ce monde, Sasuke Uchiha avait été enlevé par son frère Itachi après que ce dernier eut exterminé sa famille. Sasuke n'avait jamais étudié à l'Académie et n'avait jamais rencontré Naruto, Sakura et les autres. Ses amis avaient vécu sans lui et s'en étaient très bien sortis. Orochimaru avait été tué des années auparavant par un Itachi jaloux de l'intérêt qu'il portait à son cher petit frère ; de fait, il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque au village et le Sandaime était encore en vie lorsqu'il donna les rênes du pouvoir à un Naruto jônin qui venait de sauver le village d'une violente offensive de l'Akatsuki. Sakura était devenu médico-nin après des années d'effort, et Shino, le troisième membre de leur ancienne équipe de genin sous les ordres de Kakashi, l'avait alors demandée en mariage. La guerre était loin d'être finie, pourtant l'existence de tous ces êtres était presque un rêve éveillé.

Et Sasuke n'y avait pas sa place.

Exit les soucis de ses amis dûs à sa trahison ; exit les craintes de le voir les abandonner de nouveau. Sakura n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, pas plus que les filles qui l'avaient connu à l'époque de l'Académie. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de rival et s'était entraîné à son rythme, sans tenir compte de la présence d'un autre plus doué que lui à ses côtés. Le côté taciturne de Shino avait même eu des effets bénéfiques sur lui : en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire, Naruto avait acquis une maturité nouvelle accentuée par les fréquentes visites qu'il rendait à la famille Aburame. À présent, Shino était devenu chef des ANBU et l'un des plus proches collaborateurs de Naruto avec Iruka, Sakura et Kakashi.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

_À part peut-être Itachi_, fit une voix traître dans sa tête. _Itachi est le seul qui ait jamais voulu de toi ici._

— Itachi ne m'aime pas. Il veut juste un jouet à briser.

_Mais au moins Itachi a besoin de toi_, continua la voix. _Les autres, ils sont plus heureux sans toi._

— Je...

— Sasuke ? fit la voix de Naruto.

La tête de son ami apparut à la porte. Sasuke lui sourit.

— Bonjour, Hokage.

Naruto eut une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Sasuke.

— Ah, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant. Naruto c'est très bien, j'arrête pas de te le répéter...

— Pardon, Hoka... Naruto.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina. Il portait une tenue simple : pantalon de lin, chemise et sandales. Il était loin, le temps où il ne mettait qu'un immonde survêtement orange en guise de vêtements quotidiens. Naruto s'installa près du lit de Sasuke, les bras chargés de cadeaux : des livres d'histoires, des sucreries, un plateau de go que lui avait prêté Shikamaru et même une toupie bleue et noire qu'il avait trouvée dans un tas de cartons dans son grenier. Il étala ses trésors sous les yeux ébahis de Sasuke et se mit en devoir de détailler leur histoire depuis le début.

— Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Shikamaru m'a battu sur ce plateau ! se plaignit-il en sortant les pierres de go. Jouer à un niveau pareil, ça devrait être interdit !

Sasuke éclata de rire. Il adorait les histoires de Naruto qui étaient parmi ses seules distractions. Chaque visite était une fête pour lui.

— Je crois que je suis heureux, dit-il soudain alors que Naruto tentait vainement de remettre en état la toupie.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

Puis, doucement, il lui sourit.

**xxxxx**

Sakura était rayonnante dans son kimono de cérémonie. Sasuke la vit s'avancer vers l'autel, les yeux humides, tandis que Shino la regardait d'un air impassible. Seul un léger tremblement de ses mains trahissait son émoi. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents à ses deux amis. Il avait endossé la tenue traditionnelle du Hokage, qui était de circonstance étant donné son rôle officiel dans ce mariage. Tous les invités avaient les yeux rivés sur la mariée qui s'avançait au bras de son père.

— Elle en a de la chance, Sakura, fit la voix de Hinata qui s'était mise juste à côté de Sasuke.

— Je suis sûre que tu ferais une très jolie mariée, dit Neji qui l'accompagnait.

Hinata rougit et son regard alla jusqu'à Naruto. Sasuke sourit. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, quel que soit le monde dans lequel il se trouvait ; l'amour timide de Hinata pour Naruto en faisait partie. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être furieux ou tout du moins jaloux de la jeune fille mais il n'y arrivait pas L'ancien Sasuke aurait méprisé Hinata. À présent, il était presque prêt à s'associer avec Neji pour les réunir. Sasuke Uchiha n'avait aucun droit sur Naruto Uzumaki. Il était ambitieux, mais pas au point de se faire des films.

Tout se passa très vite.

La cérémonie se déroulait en plein air, sur un terrain qui appartenait au village. On était en été ; les insectes bourdonnaient tout autour d'eux. Shino se raidit d'un coup, et Sasuke sut qu'il se passait quelque chose quand il cria à sa future épouse d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Les cris fusèrent bientôt quand le sol explosa devant l'autel. Un groupe de ninja surgit de nulle part et les encercla bientôt. C'était la panique parmi les invités.

Aucun des membres de la garde du Hokage ne s'affola. Hinata attrapa le bras de Sasuke pour le mettre à l'abri tandis que Neji déclenchait son byakugan. Le chien de Kiba, Akamaru, se mit à grogner et à faire claquer ses dents sur les intrus. Même Sakura avait relevé ses jupes pour mieux combattre, un kunai dans chaque main.

Au milieu de tout le monde, Naruto donnait des ordres pour qu'on mette le maximum de civils à l'abri tout en se battant contre les ennemis qui avaient foncé sur lui par groupes de quinze. Sasuke hurla ; Naruto en abattit dix d'un coup et tua les autres en une minute.

— Par ici ! leur cria Iruka de l'autre bout de la clairière. Hinata, Sasuke !

Avant que Sasuke ait pu protester, Hinata l'avait pris sur son dos et fonçait vers l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Iruka. Sasuke ne marchait toujours pas très bien, alors courir était hors de question. Il eut néanmoins un peu honte de se faire ainsi assister par une fille qui, bien qu'il ne la détestât pas vraiment, n'était pas non plus une amie très proche.

Soudain, une épée gigantesque apparut juste au-dessus de la tête d'Iruka. Le chûnin l'esquiva pile avant qu'elle ne le coupe en deux. Hinata s'arrêta net devant leur nouvel adversaire et déposa Sasuke à terre.

— Désolée, Sasuke, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul pour te mettre à l'abri.

— Ça va aller. Va aider Iruka.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se précipita pour porter assistance à un Iruka débordé qui s'efforçait de rester en vie malgré la vague de coups qui lui tombait dessus. Ce n'était pas du luxe : leur adversaire n'était autre que Kisame Hoshigaki, l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke frissonna en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

Son frère n'était pas loin.

Il sentit sa présence plus qu'il ne le vit. Naruto était assailli de toutes parts et se battait contre un homme au faciès en spirale qui riait tout en l'attaquant. Le village tout entier était en danger, à en juger par les colonnes de fumée qui s'élevaient de divers points et les cris de terreur des habitants. Sasuke était perdu et seul au milieu de la mêlée. Il rampa péniblement sous un arbre tandis qu'on se battait tout autour de lui ; c'était un miracle qu'on ne l'ait pas encore touché ni vu. Il chercha des yeux Shino et Sakura, mais ceux-ci avaient disparu, sans doute pour combattre ailleurs ou mettre les civils à l'abri. Itachi surgit soudain devant lui, le visage dur. Sasuke fut un peu étonné de son retard.

— Je t'ai retrouvé, fit son frère d'une voix glaciale. Petit frère.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta de se couper du monde. Une douleur vive à l'épaule le rappela à l'ordre. Itachi avait transpercé sa chair avec un katana.

— Sasuke ! hurla Naruto de l'autre bout de la clairière en entendant son cri de douleur.

Son adversaire ne le laissait pas partir. Naruto lança une vingtaine de clones sur lui ; il les détruisit en quelques coups bien placés avant de s'attaquer à l'original. Sasuke ne le regardait plus.

— Vilain, vilain, disait Itachi. Tu m'as laissé tout seul, vilain, vilain petit frère.

Ses yeux s'activaient de manière à créer un Kekkei genkai. Sasuke le fixait, fasciné.

— Sasuke ! entendit-il soudain.

Sakura avait surgi des arbres dans sa robe blanche et attaquait Itachi. Celui-ci se poussa juste avant que le poing de la jeune fille ne rentre en contact avec sa tête. Elle toucha le sol qui explosa en créant un immense cratère. Sasuke fut transporté dans les airs ; lorsqu'il put reprendre ses esprits, il vit qu'il avait été bougé par des milliers d'insectes qui s'étaient glissés sous lui pour l'amener près de Shino.

— On s'en occupe, fit la voix égale de l'ANBU. Mes insectes vont t'emmener avec les autres civils.

L'épaule de Sasuke saignait abondamment, mais Sakura était trop occupée avec Itachi pour le soigner. Sasuke retira d'un geste vif l'épée qui était encore fichée dans son épaule et la balança au loin, puis il pressa un morceau d'étoffe qu'il avait arraché à sa tenue pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il était conscient de n'être qu'un poids mort dans cette situation.

— Bonne chance, dit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner, entraîné par le flot d'insectes.

Shino ne lui répondit pas. Il était déjà loin.

**xxxxx**

L'attente était ce qu'il y avait de plus insoutenable dans n'importe quelle situation de siège. Sasuke s'était retrouvé au milieu des civils qu'on avait mis en sécurité dans l'une des grottes spécialement aménagées à cet effet. L'endroit lui rappelait un peu trop la chambre humide dans laquelle Itachi l'avait enfermé ; c'est pourquoi il demanda à l'un des ANBU qui veillait sur eux de pouvoir rester le plus près possible de l'entrée. L'homme en question, un certain Hijiri Tsumon, avait refusé d'un ton catégorique.

— C'est trop dangereux, dit-il. Il faut rester avec les autres.

Sasuke n'avait pas osé insister, mais à chaque minute qui passait, il pouvait sentir son anxiété augmenter peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de trois heures, il se mit à avoir des convulsions. La brave femme qui voulut s'occuper de lui recula lorsqu'il se mit à vomir son déjeuner.

— Désolé, dit-il. Je déteste être enfermé.

Hijiri Tsumon n'avait rien dit ; il s'était contenté de le soulever dans ses bras pour l'emmener dehors. Sasuke lui avait jeté un regard surpris tout en essuyant sa bouche avec un morceau d'étoffe qu'on lui avait passé. Le goût acide de la bile était très désagréable.

— Le Hokage m'a parlé de vous, dit Hijiri en le déposant sur l'herbe fraîche. Pas longtemps, d'accord ? Je vous ramène dans cinq minutes.

— Merci.

Sasuke aspira l'air frais à grandes bouffées, l'esprit plus serein.

— Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il.

— Je l'ignore. Nous ne pouvons rentrer au village sans l'accord du Hokage ou d'un haut fonctionnaire.

— Ah.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la cérémonie. Quelle mauvaise surprise pour Sakura et Shino ! Ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie s'était transformé en jour funeste pour Konoha ; il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent sains et saufs. Sasuke appréciait beaucoup ces deux êtres.

Un cri rauque lui fit relever la tête. Hijiri s'était effondré à terre, la gorge tranchée. Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la silhouette vacillante de son frère se diriger vers lui. Il avait les mains teintées du sang de Hijiri.

— Non ! cria Sasuke en rampant en arrière.

Les yeux d'Itachi étaient aussi fous que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait, accroché à sa ceinture, le voile de mariée de Sakura, qui flottait au vent comme un étendard sinistre. Sasuke eut toute la difficulté du monde à se mettre debout contre un arbre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sakura, monstre ?

— Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, cher petit frère, ricana Itachi en tendant le bras.

Le sol explosa de nouveau devant Sasuke. Il se protégea de son mieux en joignant les bras devant lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Naruto qui s'interposait entre Itachi et lui. Son ami semblait mal en point : son bras gauche pendait contre son flanc, un côté de son visage était atrocement brûlé et ses vêtements étaient déchirés un peu partout. Pourtant, Sasuke ne fut jamais aussi heureux de le voir.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'enfuir, dit Naruto en s'adressant à Itachi.

— Je ne m'enfuyais pas. Je cherchais juste mon mignon petit frère.

Le regard de Naruto se fit méprisant.

— Désolé pour toi, mais tu ne l'emmèneras pas avec toi cette fois. Sasuke est un citoyen de Konoha, il est donc sous ma protection.

— Voyez comme je tremble, Godaime Hokage, railla Itachi en s'élançant vers lui.

Jambe contre bras ; le choc de leur rencontre créa une détonation dans l'air. Sasuke s'agrippa au tronc d'arbre pour éviter d'être projeté à plusieurs mètres. C'est alors qu'il vit ce que qu'Itachi préparait.

Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui se passa. Naruto était encore en train de parer l'attaque d'Itachi ; il semblait avoir du mal à rester debout lui-même. L'éclat d'une lame brilla un instant dans la manche large du kimono de son frère. Sasuke bondit sans savoir comment. Son médecin personnel ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était incapable de se tenir sur ses orteils, et encore moins de sauter ?

L'instant suivant, il se retrouvait entre Itachi et Naruto, un wakizashi lui transperçant le ventre. Itachi hurla ; les deux combattants se séparèrent. Naruto tenait Sasuke entre ses bras.

Il lui sembla avoir perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux dans un râle d'agonie, Sakura se tenait au-dessus de lui, les yeux baignés de larmes. Shino était à côté d'elle. Elle avait les mains jointes sur le ventre de Sasuke d'où s'écoulait une quantité impressionnante de sang. Il se sentit défaillir.

— Non ! Encore un peu, juste un peu de chakra... sanglota la jeune fille.

Shino la prit dans ses bras au moment où elle s'écroulait, épuisée d'avoir utilisé trop de chakra. Sasuke leur fit un faible sourire. Le goût du sang avait envahi sa bouche.

— Reste un peu, Sasuke, fit la voix brisée de Naruto qui le soutenait. Allez, du nerf...

Il se mit à tousser et cracha un filet de sang. Shino s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke le voyait avec cette expression depuis qu'il le connaissait.

— Calme-toi, Naruto, tu es au bout du rouleau...

— M'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces fichus médico-nin ? Sasuke va... Sasuke va...

Il éclata en sanglots avant d'avoir pu finir.

Sasuke leva lentement le bras avec le peu de forces qui lui restait encore et lui caressa la joue, le visage serein.

— Je t'aime, eut-il le temps de dire avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Enfin fini ! C'était un chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps à cause du manque d'inspiration qui m'avait saisi en ce qui concerne les fics _Naruto_. Je compte finir cette fic le plus rapidement possible, alors elle sera mise à jour dans les prochaines semaines. Surtout, n'hésitez à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas (ou ce que vous en avez pensé, tout simplement). 

Merci et à bientôt !


	6. Variation aigre douce

**Titre :** _**Le principe de l'ataraxie**_  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : _Naruto_  
Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.  
**Avertissements :** _**Yaoi**_, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un chapitre facile à taper, surtout parce que Sasuke est un peu plus... réactif. Et on approche de la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**  
**Variation aigre-douce**

_**Ataraxie **_ Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire en ouvrant les yeux. Cette sensation lui apportait à la fois réconfort et appréhension, pourtant un seul coup d'oeil autour de lui le confirma dans cette idée. Il devait agir. Il devait chercher Naruto.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était simple et fonctionnelle : un lit, une armoire, une table et une chaise avec une bibliothèque où étaient rangés des recueils de techniques et des rouleaux contenant des informations diverses utiles en combat. C'était tout. Même à l'époque où Sasuke vivait seul, sa chambre n'avait jamais été aussi impersonnelle. Il se demanda quel rôle il jouait cette fois-ci dans le cours des choses.

Rien de ce qu'il trouva dans la pièce lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire et de quelle manière il devait se comporter avec ceux qui formaient son entourage. Était-il encore à Konoha ou ailleurs ? Une salle de bain sommaire jouxtait la chambre ; il y alla pour se débarbouiller et vérifier son apparence. Il ne semblait guère changé par rapport à la toute première fois : son visage fin encadré de cheveux noirs lui fit la grimace dans le miroir. En regardant son corps de plus près, il vit la présence de multiples cicatrices sur les bras et les jambes, des traces de brûlures et de coupures nettes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Cela le troubla. Ces marques faisaient de lui presque un autre homme.

— Ce qui n'est pas si faux, quelque part, dit-il à voix haute en pensant à sa liste d'existences passées. Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui je suis ?

Sans surprise, le miroir ne lui répondit pas. Sasuke quitta la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière pour se diriger vers l'armoire. Celle-ci ne contenait que des vêtements pratiques et d'une coupe commune : des pantalons noirs, quelques hauts bleus, noirs et gris, des sous-vêtements propres et bien pliés en quantités. Sasuke s'habilla en vitesse en essayant de ne pas penser aux cicatrices nouvelles qu'il avait trouvées.

Le reste de l'appartement était aussi chichement décoré que la chambre. En passant dans la salle de séjour, Sasuke vit une télévision et un canapé, avec un unique vase en porcelaine en guise de décoration. Il contenait trois roses à moitié fanées qu'il jeta à la poubelle sans réfléchir, comme si c'était là une chose que son corps faisait par réflexe.

— Mais qui je suis, bon sang ?

Une lettre dans la boîte à lettres de l'entrée lui apporta un début de réponse. Sasuke déchira le haut de l'enveloppe, les doigts fébriles. La lettre était adressée à Sasuke Uchiha, mais en y repensant pas une seule fois il n'était devenu quelqu'un d'autre ; c'était seulement son environnement et son histoire qui changeaient sans cesse.

— Cher Monsieur Uchiha, blabla...

La lettre était une missive de l'Académie de ninja de Konoha qui lui indiquait qu'il était en charge des élèves de première année. Sasuke fit la grimace. Il était donc professeur ? C'était une première. Il détestait les enfants.

Retournant dans le salon, il examina la pièce de manière plus consciencieuse. Un tiroir situé sur le meuble de la télévision contenait ses papiers : il les lut et apprit ainsi qu'il était professeur à l'Académie depuis un an et qu'il n'avait pas passé le rang de chûnin. S'il en jugeait pas l'allure de son appartement, sa vie devait être bien monotone et rythmée aussi rigoureusement que celle qu'il avait menée avec Naruto dans sa première existence. Pas une seule photographie ne signalait s'il avait des amis ou des relations ; il ne savait même pas s'il avait une passion quelconque ou des activités de loisir. Sasuke s'assit dans le canapé du salon et réfléchit.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, se dit-il pour s'encourager. Tu dois chercher Naruto.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une fois en face de son ami, il aviserait de la marche à suivre, à savoir s'il devait faire en sorte de changer pour pouvoir s'adapter à cette existence. Tout tournait autour de Naruto, il en était persuadé à présent.

Sasuke avait commis l'erreur de rester indécis les dernières fois, se contentant d'attendre la fin en espérant que sa prochaine vie serait moins pire que la précédente. Depuis que Naruto l'avait ramené au village, dans son monde d'origine, il n'avait fait que cela : rester en retrait sans réagir et laisser les autres décider pour lui. Il n'était pas si malheureux, mais pas heureux non plus. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Cette fois, il ferait tout pour être heureux avec Naruto. Ceux qui tenteraient de l'en empêcher le regretteraient !

Sasuke avait déjà un avantage par rapport à la dernière fois : il disposait d'un corps sain, avait un travail respectable à Konoha et même s'il n'en savait pas plus, son existence semblait infiniment plus stable et normale que lorsqu'il avait été un fugitif ou un tyran. Son but était simple : trouver Naruto et faire en sorte d'être heureux avec lui, peu importe le temps et les efforts que cela prendrait. C'était un bon plan... en théorie. En pratique, cela pouvait se révéler plus ardu. Il n'était après tout pas le seul être à décider de ce qui arrivait dans le village ou ailleurs.

Quels étaient les obstacles qui pourraient bien se dresser devant lui ? L'Akatsuki, son frère ? Naruto était peut-être déjà pris, ou bien c'était Sasuke... Il se pouvait même qu'ils soient ennemis ou rivaux.

— Pas le temps de me faire du mouron, dit-il en se levant.

Sasuke mit des sandales, prit quelques armes et sortit, le ventre serré par l'angoisse. Il était temps qu'il affronte le monde extérieur. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Avait-il cours, quel jour était-il ? Il y avait un peu d'argent avec les papiers, il l'empocha rapidement avec la vague idée d'acheter un journal en passant. Les clés de l'appartement se trouvaient dans un bol à l'entrée, il les utilisa pour fermer la porte. Une femme d'âge mûr le salua dans le couloir. Sasuke lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui rendit son salut. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et ne connaissait pas son nom.

Konoha était semblable à ses souvenirs, avec ses rues encombrées de passants et ses bâtiments colorés à l'architecture aléatoire. Plusieurs personnes lui adressèrent la parole, Sasuke fit mine d'être pressé pour éviter de leur parler (et ainsi dévoiler qu'il ignorait totalement leur identité). Un kiosque minuscule situé dans la rue principale lui fournit le journal dont il avait besoin, et il s'installa sur un banc du parc le plus proche pour le lire. La date était celle du jour où il s'était suicidé.

— Le Hokage décide d'organiser un tournoi chûnin, hein ? entendit-il à sa gauche.

Un vieil homme appuyé sur une canne était arrivé sur son banc sans qu'il le vît et lisait par-dessus son épaule. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Comment cet homme avait-il fait pour se faufiler près de lui sans qu'il s'en rendît compte ?

— C'est une bonne chose. Quand j'étais jeune, ils les faisaient combattre les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que le plus fort gagne. C'était vraiment le bon temps ! Maintenant, ils les choisissent presque à la courte paille.

— Vous étiez ninja, monsieur ? demanda poliment Sasuke en surveillant les moindres gestes du vieillard.

— Et comment ! Kaoru Mitsumoto, meilleur jônin de ma section. Je suis un peu vieux pour ces frivolités, mais il y a toujours à faire pour un vieux roublard comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Enchanté, dit-il. Je suis...

— Je sais qui tu es, mon garçon, le coupa Kaoru. Je t'ai vu l'autre jour avec ton frère.

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cela, mais il prit bien garde à ne pas le montrer.

— Ah bon ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Quand ça, exactement ?

— Lors du mariage de la petite Miyuki de votre clan avec mon petit-neveu Keiichi. Tu es venu avec Itachi Uchiha, je m'en souviens très bien. Quelle allure, quand même ! Je comprends que ton frère soit si populaire, si j'avais moi-même été une jeune femme de ton âge...

Sasuke avait envie de vomir. Kaoru ne remarqua pas son état et continua, d'une voix joviale :

— Sa femme n'était pas mal non plus, ils formaient un couple plutôt bien assorti...

— Il faut que j'y aille, fit brusquement Sasuke de peur d'entendre la suite.

— Ah ? Mais...

— Au revoir.

Sasuke partit sans faire attention au regard abasourdi que lui lançait Kaoru. Le journal était roulé sous son bras ; il le déplia et finit de lire l'article sur le tournoi chûnin. Il devait se passer cet été, c'est-à-dire dans trois mois. Le Yondaime Hokage avait spécialement fait la requête auprès des autres villages cachés afin de...

Sasuke lâcha le journal. Le Yondaime ? C'était impossible ! Un bref coup d'oeil sur cette section de l'article confirma ses doutes : on mentionnait bien le quatrième Hokage, celui qui avait vaincu le Kyûbi des années auparavant et ainsi libéré le village de la menace de ce monstre. La page suivante révélait une photographie en couleurs de ce personnage célèbre, encadré par plusieurs membres de l'élite ninja du village : Kakashi, Gai, Asume, et bien d'autres que Sasuke ne connaissait souvent que de vue. Ils souriaient et avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il était on ne peut plus normal de poser en compagnie d'un homme censé être mort presque vingt ans auparavant.

— C'est une farce, grogna-t-il.

Levant les yeux, Sasuke vit qu'il était arrivé il ne savait comment devant l'Académie. Ses pieds l'avaient menés d'eux-mêmes pendant la lecture. Il déglutit. Il était temps d'affronter ce que ce monde avait à lui offrir.

— Sasuke ? fit alors une voix douce dans son dos.

Sakura se tenait à quelques pas de lui, une expression confuse sur le visage. Sasuke lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

— Bonjour, Sakura.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais chez toi pour te reposer jusqu'à la rentrée ?

— Euh... Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air.

— Je vois.

La jeune fille soupira. Sasuke vit qu'elle avait l'air plus épaisse que d'habitude.

— Euh... Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

Allait-elle le frapper, pour avoir osé faire une remarque sur son apparence ? Le visage de Sakura se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.

— T'es bête, tu sais bien que c'est à cause du bébé !

— Du quoi ?

Apparemment, cette Sakura-ci était aussi enceinte. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents et lui mit une main fraîche sur le front. Sasuke se retint de ne pas bondir en arrière à ce contact.

— Tu te sens encore mal ? Tu es bizarre.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu as oublié que j'attendais un enfant d'Itachi, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Tu as encore mal à la tête à cause du coup reçu ?

— Quel coup ?

Sakura le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête.

— Celui que t'as donné... Gai.

— Ah. Oui, ce coup-là. Euh... non je vais bien, je t'assure.

Son amie fit un mouvement de recul, le visage blanc.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sasuke, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Bien sûr que je vais bien ! fit-il sur un ton agacé.

Puis, voyant qu'elle le regardait avec suspicion :

— Écoute, je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause de... ce coup de Gai, mais je vais bien. Il faut juste que je voie Naruto. Tu sais où il est ?

Sasuke regretta aussitôt d'être allé aussi vite en besogne en voyant Sakura le regarder comme s'il était un traître à la solde de l'Akatsuki. Elle s'éloigna à bonne distance de lui et sortit ses kunai, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des gens autour d'eux, civils comme ninja. Sasuke se raidit.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sasuke Uchiha ? dit Sakura d'une voix froide.

— Je suis Sasuke !

— Mensonges !

— Mais...

— À l'aide ! Ennemi dans Konoha ! se mit-elle à hurler.

Tout alla très vite. Les civils se poussèrent pour se mettre à l'abri, les ninja sortirent leurs armes et bondirent sur Sasuke pour l'appréhender. Il n'avait pas le choix ; il sortit ses propres armes et se prépara au choc. Sakura lui lança une douzaine de shuriken qu'il esquiva en un bond vif, puis il para les coups de ses adversaires du plat de ses kunai. Une dizaine de ninja étaient sur lui , mais ils étaient loin d'avoir le niveau requis, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. N'était-il pas un simple chûnin dans ce monde ? Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de peaufiner ses techniques depuis que Naruto l'avait ramené à l'âge de treize ans, ce qui faisait de lui un ninja à peine plus fort que la moyenne des professeurs de l'Académie. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

— Rends-toi, traître ! hurla un homme que Sasuke reconnut comme étant Hijiri Tsumon. Tu es cerné !

Le nombre d'adversaires avait bien triplé en cinq minutes. Sasuke vit Sakura se mettre en peu retrait, courbée en avant comme si elle voulait protéger son ventre. Si elle était réellement enceinte, ce n'était pas une précaution superflue.

— Arrêtez ! cria une voix grave. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Iruka Umino apparut au milieu des hommes, le souffle court. Il se faufila jusqu'à Sasuke et se mit entre lui et les autres hommes.

— Ne restez pas là, Umino, cria Hijiri. Cet homme est dangereux !

— Que dites-vous là ? C'est Sasuke, le frère de l'un des héros du village ! Il n'est pas notre ennemi !

— Iruka, va-t'en ! intervint Sakura. Ce Sasuke est un imposteur ! Je suis sûre qu'il a été envoyé par l'Akatsuki !

Iruka secoua la tête.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sakura, je suis quand même capable de reconnaître mon petit ami !

— Pardon ? s'écria Sasuke, les yeux révulsés par l'horreur.

Sakura lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Tu vois ? Il ne te reconnaît même pas !

— Je sais très bien qui est Iruka, merci bien, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de petit ami ?

Sasuke était tellement atterré qu'il en avait oublié toute prudence, mais il n'était vraiment plus à ça près... Iruka se tourna vers lui, la pose indécise.

— Sasuke ?

— Depuis quand nous sortons ensemble, professeur ? Vous n'êtes même pas mon type, c'est presque de l'inceste ! C'est... C'est...

Plus ça allait, plus ces mondes étaient absurdes. Sasuke commençait à en avoir assez.

— Bon, je me fiche de savoir avec qui et comment et pourquoi. Je vais me montrer raisonnable et... Vous êtes sûr qu'on est ensemble ?

Iruka le regardait avec pitié, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude. Sasuke fit la grimace en remarquant pour la première fois que sa fameuse cicatrice en travers du nez n'était plus là. Il avait le visage parfaitement lisse.

— Encore une différence, soupira-t-il.

Une immense lassitude l'envahit, à tel point qu'il se laissa docilement arrêter par les ninja dirigés par Sakura. Tant pis pour sa couverture, c'était de toute manière perdu d'avance. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé jouer dans la subtilité ; il aurait fait un très mauvais espion, il le savait bien. Il vit Iruka protester auprès de Sakura avant de le perdre de vue au milieu de la foule qui s'était rapprochée en voyant que le combat était terminé. Trois gardes aux traits sévères l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un immeuble qui surplombait tous les autres : le bâtiment officiel où étaient installé le bureau du Hokage.

**xxxxx**

On le fit attendre dans une salle aux murs blancs dans laquelle se trouvait une unique table dotée de deux chaises mises l'un en face de l'autre : une salle d'interrogatoire. N'était-ce pas une erreur de le placer aussi près du Hokage ? Pas que Sasuke ait à se plaindre, mais s'il avait réellement été un traître et un ennemi de Konoha... Et il n'y avait que deux gardes pour le surveiller, c'était bien peu...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, le faisant presque sursauter sur sa chaise. Un homme au visage couturé entra. Sasuke reconnut Ibiki Morino, un ninja de la section Tortures et Interrogatoires qui avait organisé la première épreuve de son examen chûnin, des années et des vies auparavant. Ibiki s'assit en face de lui et ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait emmené.

— Sasuke Uchiha, lut-il à voix haute. Dix-neuf ans, professeur d'académie. Père Fugaku Uchiha, mère Mikoto Uchiha et frère aîné Itachi Uchiha. Un joli parcours. Vous sortez avec Iruka Umino qui s'occupe des petites classes avec vous, ce me semble.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

— Vous niez ?

— Ça me serait difficile. Je suis à peu près sûr d'être celui que vous citez.

— « À peu près » ? Comment peut-on être à peu près sûr d'être quelqu'un ? Vous l'êtes ou pas ?

Sasuke décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait guère le choix, d'ailleurs ; toute tentative de dissimulation en face d'un tel professionnel ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Il ne connaissait pas les aptitudes d'Ibiki mais il avait toute confiance en ses talents.

— Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Juste pas tout à fait le même qui est indiqué dans ce dossier.

Le regard d'Ibiki pétilla. Il referma le dossier d'un geste vif et n'y porta plus aucune attention.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à me croire ?

— Cela dépendra de ce que vous avez à me dire.

Sasuke soupira un peu pour se donner du courage, puis il se mit à parler, sans qu'Ibiki l'interrompe une seule fois. Il raconta son enfance en tant qu'unique survivant du clan Uchiha avec son frère qui s'était joint à l'Akatsuki, ses années d'apprentissage dans les classes de l'Académie jusqu'à son affectation en tant que genin dans l'équipe de Kakashi avec Naruto et Sakura, les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies à l'examen chûnin et l'attaque surprise d'Orochimaru. Le reste fut un peu plus difficile mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant : sa trahison suite à l'activation de la marque que lui avait laissée Orochimaru, la mission montée par Naruto pour le chercher, son retour à Konoha couvert de honte. Les années qu'il avait passées en tant que petit ami de Naruto, un élément dérisoire dans le décor que l'on acceptait du fait de sa relation avec le héros du village qui portait le Kyûbi en lui. Enfin, son suicide suivi des existences qu'il avait traversées, jusqu'à son arrivée dans celle-ci.

Plus Sasuke s'écoutait parler, et plus il était persuadé qu'Ibiki devait le prendre pour fou. Il l'aurait pensé lui-même s'il n'avait pas vécu toutes ces vies en direct. Les souvenirs qu'il lui en restait étaient trop vivants, trop nets pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

— J'en arrive à ma confrontation avec Sakura avant de me faire emmener ici, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Voilà, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

— Je vois.

Ibiki ne semblait ni plus amical ni plus hostile qu'à son arrivée ; une vraie statue de glace à l'état d'esprit imprévisible. Sasuke avait envie de hurler.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je risque ? La mise à mort, un ticket gratuit pour un séjour à vie à l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin ?

— Pas du tout. Vous êtes quitte à aller voir le Hokage.

— Quoi ?

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Devant lui, Ibiki lui fit un maigre sourire d'encouragement qui métamorphosa ses traits austères. Il avait presque l'air sympathique.

— Il est en visite officielle à Suna pour régler les derniers détails de l'examen chûnin, mais je vais de ce pas lui envoyer un message pour qu'il revienne au plus vite. En attendant, je vais devoir vous garder ici. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare une chambre confortable.

— Quoi ?

— Considérez cela comme une forme de vacances, continua Ibiki sans se soucier de Sasuke qui restait là, bouche bée. Le Hokage devrait être là dans deux jours, trois maximum. Je pense qu'il fera vite.

— Mais...

— Autre chose, pas un mot de cette conversation à Umino ou Haruno. Je vais vous assigner un homme de confiance qui vous aidera à passer ces quelques jours le plus agréablement possible.

— Je refuse ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

— Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire tant que le Hokage ne l'aura pas confirmé.

— Confirmé quoi, par tous les dieux de l'enfer ?

Iibki lui fit un sourire mystérieux, ce qui agaça Sasuke au plus haut point.

— Vous comptez me retenir de force si je refuse ?

— Pourquoi refuser ?

— Pourquoi accepter ?

— Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour vous de trouver ce Naruto ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard furibond.

— Où est-il ?

— Nous verrons cela à l'arrivée du Hokage. En attendant, considérez-vous comme un invité d'honneur. Un invité qui ne doit surtout pas sortir ou voir certaines personnes par mesure de sécurité.

Sasuke en grogna de dépit, mais Ibiki semblait bien décidé à faire comme il l'avait dit. Cela valait-il la peine de le contredire en tentant de fuir ? Trois jours, ce n'était pas si long comparé aux mois qu'il avait passés à être torturé par Itachi, et cette fois il aurait peut-être des réponses, ou du moins il reverrait Naruto... Si ce n'était toujours pas le cas, eh bien ! Il pourrait toujours aviser.

— Trois jours, vous dites ?

**xxxxx**

Sasuke avait toujours été un joueur de go et de shogi convenable, mais après deux jours passés à affronter Shikamaru il commençait à se sentir affreusement mauvais. La comparaison n'était même pas possible ; Shikamaru le battait à plates coutures sans même prendre la peine de faire des efforts. C'était plus que frustrant.

— On ne pourrait pas faire autre chose, pour une fois ? demanda-t-il au bout de sa cinquantième défaite.

— Si tu veux, fit son vis-à-vis d'une voix lente. Quoi ?

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas sortir ?

— Non.

Il soupira. C'était bien sa chance ; Sasuke s'était promis d'être patient mais l'attente se révélait plus difficile maintenant qu'il avait la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à vivre et à se battre. Il décida de tenter une autre approche.

— Je suppose qu'Ibiki t'a expliqué pourquoi tu dois me tenir compagnie ?

— Vaguement, fit Shikamaru d'un air prudent.

— Alors tu sais que je ne sais pas du tout quelles sont nos relations ?

Shikamaru lui fit un large sourire amusé.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le demander avant ?

— Je te le demande maintenant.

— Ouais, c'est vrai.

Sasuke se leva pour aller préparer du thé, sous le regard méfiant de Shikamaru. Lorsque cela fut fait et qu'ils eurent deux tasses fumantes en face d'eux, il montra à son gardien les traces de brûlure et les scarifications qu'il avait au bras.

— J'ai trouvé ça sur moi, et je ne sais absolument pas quand ça a été fait, ni dans quelles conditions. Tu as une petite idée ?

Shikamaru détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Sasuke attendit qu'il se décide à parler. La chambre qu'il occupait, au dernier étage du bâtiment du Hokage (il soupçonnait Ibiki de l'avoir mis dans la chambre d'amis des appartements privés du Yondaime), avait une vue splendide sur la montagne où étaient sculptés les visages de tous les Hokage de l'Histoire de Konoha. Sasuke s'était habitué à voir un cinquième visage se joindre aux quatre premiers, celui du Godaime Hokage Tsunade. Son absence était d'autant plus troublante en sachant que bientôt, il se trouverait en face du Hokage actuel, le Quatrième.

— Tout est si différent, chuchota-t-il. Même s'il est vrai que l'histoire change à chaque fois, j'ai toujours autant de mal à m'y faire...

— Alors c'est vrai ? dit Shikamaru. Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde ?

— C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. J'ai une foule de questions et pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

Il y eut un long silence. Sasuke but son thé, lentement, en savourant chaque gorgée. Shikamaru semblait avoir oublié le sien et l'observait à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées.

— Tu étais dépressif, dit-il brusquement.

— Quoi ?

— À cause de ton frère. Itachi.

Sasuke serra sa tasse si fort qu'elle se craquela sous sa poigne. En voyant cela, Shikamaru fit une grimace.

— Je ne sais pas quelles étaient tes relations avec ton frère dans ton monde, mais ici c'est loin d'être rose. Itachi est le génie de ton clan et le chouchou de tout le monde, et c'est bien mérité d'après ce que je sais. Seulement, toi tu es... étais... enfin bref, son frère, et tu étais loin d'avoir le même niveau. Pourtant tu faisais des efforts démesurés, tout ceux qui prenaient le temps de regarder un minimum voyaient cela. Ces traces, c'est toi-même qui te les aies faites quand tu habitais encore chez tes parents. Comme personne ne faisait attention à toi, t'as commencé à te couper et à te brûler pour essayer d'attirer l'attention des gens.

— Et ça a marché ? fit Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

— Si on veut.

Shikamaru donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un aliment particulièrement amer.

— Il paraît qu'Iruka s'inquiétait que tu ne viennes plus en cours, alors il est allé voir ce que tu devenais. Tu devais avoir onze ans, un truc comme ça, en tout cas c'était juste avant l'examen genin. Iruka essayait de veiller sur toi, tu le connais... ou peut-être pas, dit-il en voyant l'expression de Sasuke.

— Si. Enfin je crois.

— Bref, il t'a trouvé en train de déprimer dans ton coin, les bras couverts de cicatrices. Ça l'a tellement choqué qu'il a proposé de t'adopter. Les Uchiha n'ont pas protesté.

— Les Uchiha, hein ?

Ainsi, sa famille était encore en vie dans ce monde et son frère n'avait jamais trahi Konoha, bien au contraire. C'était là une donnée intéressante.

— Et alors ? Je suis allé vivre chez le professeur Iruka ?

— Non. Tu as refusé et tu es allé vivre seul. Iruka te rendait quelquefois visite. Tu commençais à être à peu près stable, t'avais même réussi à décrocher une place en tant que professeur d'Académie.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ça se tenait, y compris le contenu austère de son appartement. Si le Sasuke de ce monde était aussi perturbé qu'il semblait l'être, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun signe personnel, aucune photographie d'êtres chers n'était pas si surprenant. Il avait dû être une bête de travail, comme l'avait été Sasuke lors de sa première vie. Il se mit à rougir en se souvenant brusquement d'un détail que lui avait révélé Iruka la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

— Shikamaru... C'est vrai qu'Iruka et moi nous sommes...

Il n'osait pas finir. C'était si gênant !

— Amants ? fit Shikamaru sans se démonter. Ouais. Quoique, ça fait pas très longtemps. Mais ça se voyait depuis des années, que vous vouliez sortir ensemble. Je suppose qu'Iruka devait se sentir coupable parce que t'étais son élève, c'est pour ça que ça vous a pris autant de temps.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. De toutes les relations amoureuses ou sexuelles qu'il avait eues dans ses dernières vies, celle-ci était bien la plus embarrassante.

— Naruto va m'écorcher vif en l'apprenant, fit-il. Ou alors il le sait déjà... et il n'a rien dit ?

Shikamaru lui jeta alors un drôle de regard.

— Eh, Sasuke, je voulais te demander depuis un moment...

— Oui ?

— Ce Naruto dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler... Qui est-ce ?

**xxxxx**

Le quatrième Hokage était un homme au sourire facile et à l'aura si bienveillante qu'il donnait l'impression de luire en permanence, même si bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas. La première fois que Sasuke le vit, il fut grandement impressionné par la force qui émanait de lui, le sentiment d'amitié immédiate qui l'envahit sitôt qu'il eut posé les yeux sur lui.

— Bonjour, Sasuke, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke hésita, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui rendre sa poignée de main. Ibiki se tenait derrière lui ; sa présence était si forte, si pesante, que Sasuke dut lutter pour ne pas s'enfuir en sautant par la large fenêtre du bureau. Shikamaru était parti et ne pouvait guère l'aider.

— Bonjour, Yondaime Hokage, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

— Je t'en prie, appelle-moi (...)

— Pardon ?

Avait-il mal entendu ? Le Hokage avait cité son nom, mais c'était comme si tout son produit par sa bouche s'était évaporé dans l'air à ce moment. Le Hokage parut surpris.

— (...)

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien entendu. Vous avez dit ?

Le Hokage et Ibiki s'échangèrent un regard qui parut lourd de sous-entendus. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il vit alors Ibiki ouvrir la bouche et remuer les lèvres, sans pouvoir capter ses mots comme pour le Hokage.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? demanda le Yondaime.

— Non. Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Sasuke, connais-tu mon nom ?

— Le Yondaime ?

— Non, je te parle de mon vrai nom. Celui que je portais avant de devenir Hokage.

— Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais rencontré, mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment cherché... et les livres d'Histoire citaient plus la fonction que le nom. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke frissonna. Cette conversation commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis que Shikamaru lui avait avoué le matin même qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Naruto dans tout le village, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, de plus en plus paranoïaque aussi. Un doute affreux lui taraudait le ventre : et si dans cette version parallèle de ce monde, Naruto n'existait pas ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à tout faire pour contrôler sa vie, l'objet de sa quête n'était même pas présent. Que ferait-il dans un monde sans Naruto ?

— Quel étrange phénomène, tout de même, soupira le Hokage. J'ai presque envie d'en rire, mais la situation m'apparait un peu trop sérieuse pour cela.

— Si vous m'expliquiez, plutôt ?

Ibiki s'avança vers lui.

— Vois-tu, mon garçon, quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire je n'étais qu'à moitié surpris. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? Je vous ai tout dit, je ne sais rien de ce qui m'arrive.

— Parce qu'on a un autre cas qui te ressemble, tout simplement, continua Ibiki. Un gamin qui dit venir d'un autre monde après être mort. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est son troisième voyage.

Le coeur de Sasuke bondit dans sa poitrine.

— Qui ? Est-ce qu'il vient de mon monde ? Est-ce que...

— Du calme, fit le Hokage en lui prenant les épaules. Il s'agit là d'une information classée top secret.

— Mais cette personne...

— Est en sécurité quelque part dans le village. Nous avons hésité à le croire la première fois, mais avec le temps et les détails étranges qu'il connaissait malgré le fait qu'il ne devrait nullement être au courant, nous avons dû revoir notre position.

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Un gamin du nom de Gaara du Sable. Il dit venir de Suna.

— Gaara ?

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gaara, le grand ami de Naruto, celui qui contenait le démon Shukaku dans son corps ? Pourquoi était-il là lui aussi ?

— Il est apparu il y a quelques semaines déjà, au beau milieu de la forêt qui entoure Konoha. On le garde en zone de haute sécurité, mais il n'est pas très dangereux, fort heureusement. Il dit être le Jinchûriki du Bijû Shukaku. Tu sais quelque chose ?

— C'est vrai, dit Sasuke. Dans mon monde, il était même devenu Kazekage.

— C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit, fit Ibiki. Qu'il était le fils du Yondaime Kazekage et qu'il l'avait remplacé après que celui-ci a été tué par Orochimaru.

— C'était lors de l'examen chûnin. Orochimaru a monté un complot visant à détruire nos deux villages, mais il a échoué. Seulement, le Hokage et le Kazekage sont morts, et on a dû les remplacer. Tsunade pour le Hokage, et avec un peu plus de temps Gaara est devenu Kazekage.

Sasuke parlait comme s'il récitait une leçon, tant le choc était grand. Ainsi, Gaara était là lui aussi ? La situation avait pris une tournure étrange.

— Un instant, vous réagissez comme si vous ne connaissiez pas Gaara avant que vous ne le trouviez...

— C'est le cas, dit le Hokage.

— Comment est-ce possible ? C'est le Kazeka... Oh.

Ces fichus mondes parallèles commençaient à lui donner le tournis.

— Le Yondaime Kazekage est toujours en fonction ici, comme tu dois le deviner. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Votre nom, murmura-t-il, quel est votre nom ?

— C'est inutile. Tu ne l'entendras pas, pas plus que Gaara n'entend mon nom ni celui des personnes qui n'existent pas dans son monde. Et l'écrire ne servirait à rien non plus.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je l'ignore. Sa venue est entourée de mystères. Tout comme la tienne. Sais-tu pourquoi j'étais à Suna ces derniers jours ?

— Vous prépariez l'examen chûnin ?

— Oui, mais pas seulement. La vérité, c'est que j'étais en train de rendre des comptes au Kazekage qui voulait savoir pourquoi je gardais son fils dans le village plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. J'en ai parlé avec Gaara, il 'est d'accord pour dire qu'il est mieux qu'il reste ici.

— Comment cela ?

— Le véritable Gaara existe, comme il y a un Sasuke ici. Il est bien le fils du Kazekage aussi, mais contrairement à son alter-ego qui est venu d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un Jinchûriki. Il n'a même rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste un adolescent comme les autres, sans pouvoir et sans grand talent en tant que ninja. Gaara a avoué qu'il se sentirait mal à l'aise face à une telle existence, alors il a insisté pour rester ici, bien caché. Il voulait aussi chercher un certain Naruto Uzumaki...

— Alors c'est bien le Gaara de mon monde, soupira Sasuke. Naruto existe aussi dans le mien.

Le Hokage sourit d'une drôle de manière.

— Je ne pense pas. Disons que ta version et la sienne étaient comment dire... légèrement différentes.

— Différentes comment ?

— Pourquoi ne pas lui demander toi-même ?

Il y eut à ce moment-là un bruit à l'extérieur, et une main hésitante frappa à la porte.

— Entre, Gaara, fit la Hokage d'une voix sereine.

Sasuke sursauta. Sa surprise se mua en angoisse lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges entra dans la pièce, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Gaara du Sable était... différent par rapport à ses souvenirs, c'était le cas de le dire. Disparues ses cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, disparu le tatouage d'un goût douteux qu'il avait sur le front : c'était juste un jeune garçon roux ordinaire qui paraissait avoir grandi d'un coup.

— Vous m'avez fait demander, Hokage ? fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil curieux à Sasuke.

— En effet. Sasuke ici-présent est dans le même cas que le tien.

Les sourcils de Gaara firent un bond sous le coup de la surprise. Encore un détail de son anatomie qui différait de l'original.

— Je vois, dit-il en se raidissant. Sasuke Uchiha ?

— Gaara du Sable.

Le regard glacial que lui lança son interlocuteur l'étonna. Le Hokage lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule tandis qu'Ibiki s'approchait de Gaara pour le maintenir en place.

— Calme-toi, celui-ci n'est pas le même que celui de ton monde. Il n'est pas ton ennemi.

Sasuke sentit son estomac se contracter.

— Comment ça, pas le même ?

— J'espère bien, fit Gaara d'une voix sifflante, ou alors vous vous exposeriez à de sérieux ennuis en le gardant en liberté. Sasuke Uchiha est une menace pour la sécurité de Konoha.

— Quoi ?

Le Hokage hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Sasuke était de plus en plus perdu.

— Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, à la fin ?

— C'est un phénomène étrange, dit Ibiki. Vous êtes tous deux morts dans votre monde, et vous avez voyagé dans vos corps d'autres mondes parallèles qui avaient tous plus ou moins un même point commun, à savoir ce Naruto Uzumaki dont vous nous avez parlé. Mais le fait est que Naruto n'existe pas ici. En fait, plusieurs choses que vous nous avez décrites sont... contradictoires à ce que nous avons de notre côté.

— C'est-à-dire ?

Ibiki et le Hokage échangèrent un autre regard.

— Le mieux est de vous montrer directement, fit le Hokage.

**xxxxx**

Le couloir s'enfonçait loin, très loin sous terre. Sasuke frissonna en repensant à l'existence qu'il venait de quitter, celle où son frère l'avait enfermé durant des années pour le torturer. À ses côtés, Gaara ne manifestait pas la moindre appréhension ; il semblait s'être coupé du monde. Le Hokage menait la marche, Ibiki la fermait. Ils les avaient emmenés dans une grotte qui se trouvait assez loin de Konoha, au plein coeur de la forêt touffue qui avait valu au village son nom. Sasuke se posait une ribambelle de questions. L'atmosphère se faisait plus lourde à mesure qu'ils descendaient, et au bout d'une demi-heure ils sentirent une pression affreuse peser sur leurs épaules. Sasuke tremblait de tous ses membres mais il se forçait à avancer. L'air était tellement saturé de chakra qu'il avait l'impression de marcher en portant une charge de plusieurs tonnes. Il y avait à présent dans sa bouche comme un goût étrange qui était apparu peu après avoir senti cette aura.

Un goût doux-amer, pas désagréable mais qui lui donnait un intense sentiment de frustration.

— Nous y sommes, fit le Hokage en levant sa torche un peu plus haut.

Il s'était arrêté devant une grille gigantesque fermée par une longue rangée de cadenas, si gros qu'il était possible d'en entourer un de ses bras sans pouvoir faire toucher ses mains. Le Hokage fit couler à terre le contenu de la gourde qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Sasuke sentit l'odeur tenace de l'huile. Une étincelle, et l'avant de la grille s'enflamma en une magnifique gerbe rouge qui leur montra ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Sasuke poussa un cri étouffé qui alla se répercuter dans la grotte. Gaara était plus calme mais sa peau avait pris une teinte cireuse.

Un animal aux dimensions titanesques se trouvait devant eux et paraissait dormir. Rouge ; des poils de l'épaisseur de son bras ; un museau allongé qui révélait de temps à autres des crocs luisants. Neuf queues rouges, posées sur le sol mais qui pouvaient en un seul battement réduire un village entier en poussière.

Le Kyûbi.

— C'est impossible, dit Gaara d'une voix rauque.

— Pas dans ce monde, dit le Hokage. Il est endormi grâce à un sort puissant que je lui ai lancé il y a presque vingt ans de cela, quand il est venu attaquer le village. Je crois que le Shukaku est contenu dans une prison semblable dans le désert par les tiens, Gaara, bien que je ne connaisse pas les détails. Nous sommes plutôt protecteurs vis-à-vis de nos secrets dans nos villages de ninja.

— Naruto n'existe pas ici, fit Sasuke d'une voix blanche en comprenant enfin, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'exister dans ce monde. Il n'est pas un Jinchûriki. Pas plus que Gaara.

— Mais moi j'existe ! s'écria Gaara. Pourquoi pas Naruto ?

— Tu existes parce que tu es le fils du Kazekage, dit le Hokage, mais de qui Naruto est-il le fils ?

Sasuke et Gaara se turent. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

— Aucun de vous deux ne peut entendre mon nom ni même le lire, continua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Ce goût doux-amer rendait Sasuke infiniment mélancolique, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le Kyûbi dormait paisiblement, ses longues moustaches frémissant au moindre souffle. Gaara serra les poings. Il avait repris un peu de couleur.

— C'est impossible, dit-il, je refuse de le croire... Il doit y avoir une explication !

— Dans ce cas, je veux bien l'entendre, soupira le Hokage, parce que cette histoire me perturbe au moins tout autant que vous. Dans vos mondes respectifs, je suis mort mais ce Naruto est en vie et a changé vos existences, à ce qu'il paraît. Dans ce monde, Naruto n'existe pas mais vous ne pouvez pas entendre mon nom. Oui, si quelqu'un a une explication valable, je suis preneur, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Sasuke déglutit. Le goût était devenu insupportable.

Il vit alors avec horreur que les yeux du Kyûbi étaient ouverts et luisaient dans le noir. Gaara avait la tête baissée, le Hokage lui tournait le dos, mais Ibiki l'avait aperçu tout comme lui.

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas : il bondit en direction du Hokage, au moment même où l'une des queues du Kyûbi fendait l'air et traversait les barreaux. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir fut le sourire cruel de la bête.

Il se mordit la langue.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Enfin, le scénario apparaît ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, etc.

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	7. Variation piquante

**Titre :** _**Le principe de l'ataraxie**_  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : _Naruto_  
Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.  
**Avertissements :** _**Yaoi**_, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement, _**Spoilers**_  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Attention, ceux qui ne suivent pas les scanlations risquent d'être spoilés dans ce chapitre ! Je vous aurai prévenu !  
Ce chapitre 6 reprend les événements du chapitre 365 du manga. C'est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais on approche de la fin, le prochain sera le dernier.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**  
**Variation piquante**

_**Ataraxie **_: Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Sasuke sentit deux fortes présences en reprenant connaissance. Deux hommes ; l'un plus proche que l'autre mais ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Lui-même était allongé dans un futon, il pouvait le sentir aux draps confortables et à la couette qui le recouvraient. Une odeur de bois, des bruits de gens qui s'affairent, une impression paisible : un village perdu dans la forêt ? Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux, mais il pouvait entendre les deux hommes qui le veillaient discuter.

— Elle prend trop de temps, dit celui qui était le plus proche. C'est si long de faire quelques courses ?

L'autre homme ne répondit pas. Sasuke entendit des cris d'oiseaux, tout près. Celui qui se trouvait à son chevet se leva.

— Je vais voir si je peux trouver Karin. Fais-moi plaisir et tiens-toi à carreaux, ok ?

— Entendu, dit l'autre.

Le premier homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Sasuke sentit tout d'un coup une présence menaçante arriver alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci lui tomba dessus en l'écrasant de tout son poids : une femme brune portant des lunettes venait de surgir du couloir et avait asséné un coup de pied assez violent dans le battant, sans se soucier du pauvre homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, un peu halluciné. Était-il encore en train de rêver ?

— Sasuke, réveille-toi ! Nous avons été suivis... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Que répondre à cela ? « Désolé, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, et en fait qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que vous sauriez où est Naruto, par hasard ? » Il ne savait pas du tout qui étaient ces gens et quels étaient leur lien. Qui fuyaient-ils ? Les vies qu'il traversait étaient de plus en plus étranges. Avant au moins, il avait croisé des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà... Mais ces trois-là, il ne les avait jamais vus. L'homme qui se trouvait assis au rebord de la fenêtre était plutôt massif, les cheveux blonds-roux, et avait un air de bonté sur le visage qui aurait pu être faux, pour ce qu'il en savait. La femme était assez jolie dans son genre, mais avait l'air assez violente : une autre Sakura en puissance ? Et cet homme qui se trouvait sous la porte et qui gémissait de douleur ? Blond, maigre, il avait les dents pointues... un cousin éloigné de Kisame, peut-être ? Une chose était sûre : ces trois-là étaient forts, il pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son être.

— Sasuke ? s'écria de nouveau la femme. Alors ? Tes ordres ?

Sasuke s'assit sur son futon, scruta les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel miteuse située non loin d'une forêt. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, anciennes comme nouvelles ; il venait apparemment d'essuyer un combat qui avait mis à mal ses réserves. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi maître de lui-même. Ses trois compagnons attendaient sa réponse, les yeux rivés sur lui.

— Qui... qui nous poursuit ?

La jeune femme parut surprise. L'homme qu'elle avait écrasé se releva pour se planter devant lui.

— Quelle importance ? Tu veux les affronter ?

Rester calme, ne pas montrer son anxiété... Sasuke détourna le regard en paraissant le plus ennuyé possible. D'après les réactions de ces personnes, il était leur chef, mais un chef qui pourrait perdre sa place s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

— Réponds à ma question et on avisera, dit-il.

Il espérait seulement que le vrai Sasuke de ce monde était le genre à poser ce genre de question... Ou alors, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie, pas en étant alité avec ces trois énergumènes. Il y avait comme une aura pernicieuse qui les entourait, en particulier ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— L'Akatsuki ou le village de Konoha, quelle importance ? Ce sont nos ennemis, non ?

Le coeur de Sasuke battit plus vite. Le village de Konoha... Ainsi, il avait encore réussi à s'en faire ses ennemis ? Y avait-il un seul de ses alter-egos qui pouvait s'entendre de manière normale avec Naruto ou était-il condamné à avoir une relation malsaine avec son ami ? En outre, cette femme avait parlé de l'Akatsuki... S'il avait pour ennemis et l'Akatsuki et le village de Konoha, il n'était pas près de mener une existence bien rangée. Quel crime abominable Sasuke avait-il commis cette fois ? Il en avait assez de fuir.

— On les attend, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

— Quoi ? firent en choeur ses trois compagnons.

— Nous n'allons pas passer notre temps à nous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux voir qui nous a suivis jusqu'ici.

Si c'était l'Akatsuki, il pourrait venger sa famille et se venger en tuant son frère, ou au moins en récupérant des informations sur sa position. Si c'était Konoha, ils le ramèneraient chez lui et peut-être reverrait-il Naruto. Et si Sasuke n'était pas de taille à les affronter, quels qu'ils soient, eh bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il mourrait. Ça commençait même à devenir une sacrée habitude.

— Je n'ai rien contre, dit la jeune femme, mais n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ? Ils sont au moins une demi-douzaine, dont un chien pisteur.

— C'est tout ? dit l'homme blond en se relevant. Je peux les trancher d'un coup si je le veux.

— Ceux-là, j'en doute. Ce sont de grosses pointures. En fait, je pencherais plutôt pour Konoha, vu que l'Akatsuki a tendance à se déplacer par groupes de deux, d'après ce que je sais.

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur sa couverture.

— Konoha, hein ? fit l'homme blond. Ouais, ils doivent être là pour ramener Sasuke au bercail. Et tu veux les attendre ?

Sasuke sourit doucement.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Enfin, c'est vrai que tu ne les as sans doute pas vus depuis longtemps. Ça fait un peu trop sentimental pour moi...

— Sasuke est un homme sensible, dit la jeune femme avec un air hautain. Pas comme toi, Suigetsu.

— La ferme, Karin.

— De quoi ?

Ils s'appelaient donc Karin et Suigetsu... Sasuke les vit s'affronter du regard comme s'ils étaient les pires rivaux du monde. Il fit la grimace. Décidément, la force qui contrôlait ses voyages le mettait toujours avec les pires spécimens de cinglés qu'il avait vus jusque-là. À côté de ça, un ermite pervers ou un homme-serpent un peu pédophile sur les bords n'était pas si choquant, si on prenait le temps de s'habituer à leurs regards un peu louches...

— Tu ferais mieux de les arrêter, dit la troisième personne en se rapprochant de Sasuke. Si on les laisse comme ça, ils vont finir par démolir l'hôtel.

— Ah, merci, dit machinalement Sasuke. Euh...

— Je suis Jûgo, dit tranquillement son interlocuteur.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Tu...

— Karin et Suigetsu ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, mais ils doivent se douter de quelque chose. Tu n'es pas aussi indécis d'habitude.

— Comment ? dit Sasuke en baissant sa voix au maximum.

Jûgo désigna le minuscule oiseau qui était posé sur son épaule.

— Il m'a dit que ton chakra avait changé de manière radicale à ton réveil. Ça, et tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Karin n'ait encore rien vu avec sa maîtrise du chakra, mais elle se comporte de manière tellement étrange en ta présence que ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant, en fait.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il se sentait si las...

— Je n'arrête pas de faire des efforts, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais beau me démener, cela ne servira à rien... Tout ce que j'ai tenté jusqu'ici s'est soldé par un échec. Je veux juste être heureux... Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

— Je comprends, dit Jûgo avec un sourire triste. J'ai aussi une partie sombre qui me rend la vie impossible, que j'aimerais éradiquer afin de mener une existence normale. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Sasuke regarda tour à tour ses trois compagnons. Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient empoignés et tentaient de s'étrangler mutuellement, Jûgo était assis près de lui et attendait ses ordres, le visage serein. Konoha était en chemin pour l'arrêter, lui qui était encore une fois un criminel aux yeux de son ancien village, de sa patrie.

— Réponds-moi, dit-il à Jûgo. Naruto existe-t-il en ce monde ?

Jûgo parut surpris.

— J'en ai entendu parler par Karin. N'est-ce pas ce garçon qui a juré de te ramener avec lui quel qu'en soit le prix ?

Le coeur de Sasuke fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Sais-tu s'il... s'il me hait ?

— Je ne crois pas, mais je peux me tromper. Pourquoi ?

Alors il y avait une chance pour que Naruto ne le haïsse pas... pour qu'il le retrouve intact, pour que leur relation ne soit pas encore irrémédiablement détruite... Les yeux de Sasuke se mirent à lui piquer, et avant qu'il ait pu s'arrêter, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

— Sasuke ? fit un Jûgo paniqué. Tu... tu pleures ?

Les deux autres cessèrent de se battre pour le regarder, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Suigetsu paraissait même terrorisé.

— Oh oh, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il va pas nous faire une crise ou un truc du genre, non ?

— Sasuke ! s'écria une Karin rougissante. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je te soigne ? Que je te console ?

Son visage avait changé d'expression à ces derniers mots : d'inquiète, elle était devenue excitée, voire agressive. Jûgo et même Suigetsu frissonnèrent. Sasuke s'essuya vivement les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il avait pris sa décision.

— Voici mes ordres. Tous les trois, vous partez en avant. J'attendrai la délégation de Konoha, seul.

— Quoi ? protesta Suigetsu. T'as perdu la boule, ou quoi ?

— C'est de la folie ! hurla Karin. Et ta quête de l'Akatsuki ? Et ta vengeance ?

Le coeur de Sasuke se serra, mais il tint bon. Il avait trouvé ses priorités, il n'allait pas s'en détourner encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Retrouver Naruto était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux, à présent. Seul Naruto pourrait l'aider. Il était la clé du mystère ; il était son but ultime, la raison pour laquelle il avait lutté ces dernières vies.

— C'est un ordre. À partir de cet instant, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions. Faites ce dont vous avez envie, pour ma part je retourne à Konoha.

Les yeux de Suigetsu s'agrandirent sous la colère.

— Tu te fous de nous ? Tout ce manège pour que tu nous largues comme la pire pute syphilitique du coin ? Jamais !

— Moi aussi je refuse, dit Karin. Sasuke, tu as encore besoin de moi !

— Je ne peux pas te quitter, dit Jûgo. Tu es le seul qui puisses retenir ma malédiction.

— Un autre détail, ajouta Suigetsu avec une grimace de mépris. Pourquoi les battements de ton coeur n'arrêtent-ils pas de changer de rythme depuis tout à l'heure ? Y'a quelque chose qui te rend nerveux, ou quoi ?

— Sans parler de ton chakra qui est devenu plus instable, dit Karin en remettant ses lunettes en place. C'est comme si tu étais devenu une autre personne...

Elle se leva soudain d'un bond, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

— Il est là, dit-elle.

Sasuke ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans la même direction. Debout sur la balustrade de leur chambre, Naruto l'observait, le visage impassible.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke était là ! Naruto ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir en cet instant : de la joie, de la colère, du réconfort ? Il avait envoyé ce clone en avant pour servir d'éclaireur et les avertir d'un danger potentiel. Maintenant qu'il était sur place, il trouvait Sasuke, blessé, entouré de trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, son Sasuke, celui qu'il avait cherché si longtemps...

— Naruto... murmura Sasuke, et le son de sa voix ramena Naruto des années en arrière, lors de leur première véritable séance d'entraînement à deux, au pays des Vagues.

— Sasuke...

Naruto se sentait tout bête, aussi gauche qu'une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous galant. Que devait-il dire, où était passée sa fière détermination ? Il serra les poings et se remémora toutes les épreuves auxquelles il avait dû se soumettre pour en arriver là, toutes les séances d'entraînement en vue d'être un jour assez fort pour ramener son ami avec lui au village, là où était sa place. Que d'heures passées à penser à Sasuke, à prier le ciel pour qu'ils se revoient un jour !

— Je suis là pour te ramener avec moi, et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis ! cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pût.

— D'accord, dit simplement Sasuke.

Les trois personnes qui l'entouraient sursautèrent. Naruto n'était pas moins surpris : c'était tout ? Sasuke lui tendait peut-être un piège...

— Eh, Sasuke, t'as reçu un coup de trop ou quoi ? fit un homme blond qui avait des dents pointues très moches.

L'unique femme geignit et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup très irrité.

— Sasuke, ne me quitte pas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal en ce moment, mais je te guérirai !

— Lâche-le, toi ! hurla Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sasuke ?

— De quoi ? fit la jeune femme en lui lançant le même type de regard que Sakura quand il faisait quelque chose qui l'énervait. Tu m'as parlé, minus ?

— Quoi ?

C'en était trop : Naruto allait éclater ces types qui semblaient vouloir retenir Sasuke. Il était prêt à le faire avec Orochimaru et Itachi, alors ce n'était pas trois inconnus qui allaient l'arrêter, aussi forts puissent-ils être ! Il s'apprêta à bondir sur eux, l'homme blond se saisit d'une énorme épée qui lui était vaguement familière... Déjà, il assemblait ses mains pour lancer un jutsu...

Un grognement sourd les prit par surprise. Le troisième homme qui était resté muet jusque-là se tordait de douleur en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Naruto vit que des marques noires se formaient sur son cou, un peu comme avec le sceau de Sasuke.

— Arrgh ! Imbécile, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! cria la jeune femme.

Elle se précipita pour lui agripper les bras, l'air affolée, tandis que son compagnon lui ceinturait la taille. Que se passait-il donc ?

— Tuer... marmonna celui qu'ils retenaient tant bien que mal. Il faut... que je tue...

Avant que Naruto n'ait pu même penser à demander ce qui se passait, il sentit une main ferme s'emparer de la sienne, le tirer en direction de la fenêtre.

— Vite ! dit Sasuke. C'est le moment !

— Quoi ?

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria la jeune femme. Aide-nous à arrêter Jûgo !

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas : il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre avec Naruto et d'un bond souple, ils furent dehors. L'homme blond lançait juron après juron, traitant Sasuke de lâche, de traître... Jurant de se venger, quitte à le poursuivre jusqu'aux confins de la terre. Ses mots devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'hôtel, et lorsqu'enfin ils eurent rejoint la forêt toute proche, ils ne l'entendirent plus. Sasuke regardait devant lui ; sa main était si chaude...

— Où est-ce ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent à bonne distance. Où est ton équipe et l'original ?

— À moins d'un kilomètre...

— Bien. Je vais attendre ici.

Le clone hocha la tête, troublé, et disparut.

Au milieu de ses compagnons de mission, l'original avait tout vu, tout entendu. Naruto rougit.

— J'ai retrouvé Sasuke, dit-il aux autres.

— C'est vrai ?

Le visage de Sakura était rayonnant. Naruto n'osa pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé ; il n'arrivait pas à le croire lui-même. Sasuke avait-il bien accepté de le suivre ? Il avait même mené la marche... C'était un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, son coeur battait si fort, il voulait continuer à espérer... Kiba prit les devants, son odorat les menant plus sûrement que tous les plans du monde.

— C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que son odeur a changé, dit-il entre les dents. Je me trompe peut-être...

— Tu avais dit que ton flair était plus sûr que n'importe quel limier ninja, non ? dit Kakashi. Si tu dis qu'il a changé, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. Naruto, qu'as-tu vu quand tu l'as trouvé ? Il s'agit peut-être d'un piège ou d'un très bon clone.

— Non, dit Naruto. C'était Sasuke...

Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas lui, lui dit une petite voix pernicieuse. Ce Sasuke était différent, il était moins amer, plus... triste ? Il avait pu le voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux, la forme de son sourire, tous ces petits détails qu'il avait appris à remarquer chez Sasuke et qu'il conservait dans sa mémoire comme autant de souvenirs précieux.

Ses... souvenirs ? Quel était déjà le dernier souvenir que Naruto partageait avec Sasuke ?

— Naruto ? fit la voix lointaine de Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout blanc...

— Je le vois ! s'écria Kiba. Devant !

Naruto accéléra son allure, jusqu'à arriver en premier à l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke. Kakashi et Yamato lui criaient de faire attention, d'observer s'il n'y avait aucun piège... Naruto les entendait à peine. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux, la seule image qu'il avait gravée sur ses rétines, était celle de Sasuke qui tendait les bras pour l'accueillir, Sasuke et son sourire rayonnant qui le ravissait et lui brisait le coeur en même temps. Sasuke. Là était sa place ; là était son coeur. Il sauta dans ses bras. Tous deux tombèrent au sol, membres contre membres, lèvres contre lèvres, coeur contre coeur.

Et Naruto pleura de joie.

— Je suis là, dit-il. Je suis là.

**xxxxx**

Le retour au village de Konoha se fit dans un silence de mort à peine entrecoupé par les regards avides que lui lançait Naruto. Sasuke savait qu'il devait paraître étrange aux yeux de ses compagnons. D'après les bribes d'informations qu'il avait pu réunir ces dernières heures, il avait appris qu'il était resté avec Orochimaru après son départ de Konoha et que celui-ci l'avait entraîné durant trois ans. Cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec ces trois zigotos dans l'hôtel mais cela ne le tracassait pas tellement. Naruto et lui ne s'étaient plus lâché la main depuis leurs retrouvailles, ce qui leur avait valu des coups d'oeil curieux et quelquefois gênés de leurs anciens amis de l'Académie, Hinata la première.

À la fin de la journée, ils durent s'arrêter pour camper. Naruto fit un sourire rayonnant à Sasuke tandis que Sakura et les autres préparaient leur campement.

— Naruto, je peux te parler ? dit Kakashi en s'approchant d'eux.

— Bien sûr, Kakashi.

— Seul à seul.

Naruto serra la main de Sasuke plus fort.

— Je ne m'éloigne pas de Sasuke, dit-il. Même pas pour une minute.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sasuke. J'attendrai avec Sakura.

— Sasuke...

— Je ne partirai pas, Naruto. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te trouver.

Naruto acquiesça, mais il était visiblement nerveux. Sasuke lui-même le vit s'éloigner avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

— Pas de soucis, ne cessait-il de se répéter, maintenant que nous sommes réunis personne ne pourra nous séparer...

Il passa néanmoins son temps à jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets en direction de l'endroit où Kakashi et Naruto s'étaient retirés. Sakura s'approcha de lui et, avec un sourire timide, lui tendit sa gourde d'eau.

— Tu dois avoir soif, dit-elle. On a passé la journée à courir.

— Merci, dit Sasuke.

Il saisit la gourde et but à longues goulées. Il était assoiffé et affamé, en vérité ; toutes ces émotions lui avaient fait oublier qu'il était parti sans se sustenter. La seule présence de Naruto avait été plus revigorante que tous les festins du monde. Sakura le regardait d'un air pensif.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es différent de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, dit sa vieille amie. Moins froid. Plus... toi-même.

— Moi-même ?

— Ou pas tout à fait... Je ne saurais pas comment expliquer ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la peine, Sasuke éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris et un peu alarmés de ses compagnons de voyage.

— On peut dire ça, oui. Tout un tas de trucs pas agréables, crois-moi. Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi, depuis la dernière fois ?

Pauvre Sakura ! Elle avait les yeux tellement écarquillés par l'effarement qu'ils menaçaient de lui sortir de la tête. Sasuke lui fit son plus beau sourire. Cette Sakura-là n'était peut-être pas aussi épanouie que celle qui avait épousé Shino, mais elle n'avait l'air ni malheureuse ni triste. Il observa Shino qui était en train de monter une tente avec Kiba. Qui sait, si on leur donnait une chance, s'ils ne seraient pas aussi compatibles que dans ce monde où Naruto était Hokage ?

— Dis-moi, Sakura, tu penses quoi de Shino ?

— Hein ?

— Je suppose que Naruto n'est pas encore Hokage, puisque Kakashi lui donne encore des ordres... Qui l'est, en fait ?

— Euh... Tsunade ?

— Cette vieille peau ? Elle est aussi Hokage ici ?

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke s'excusa d'un sourire.

— Désolé, ne fais pas attention.

— Bon, ça suffit, dit brusquement Sakura en l'attrapant par le col de son kimono. À quoi tu joues ?

— Sakura ! cria Naruto en revenant à grandes foulées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura lâcha Sasuke, mais non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin. Le reste de l'équipe les regardait en silence. Celui qu'on appelait Yamato posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, et, doucement, l'éloigna de Sasuke et Naruto.

— Nous avons une longue nuit devant nous, dit-il. Il nous faut monter la garde et nourrir tout ce petit monde. Tu m'aides pour la cuisine, Sakura ?

— J'arrive.

Et dans un mouvement méprisant, elle tourna le dos à Sasuke et suivit Yamato en direction du foyer. Naruto les regarda avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, qui disparut une fois que Sasuke lui prit le bras.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, dit-il. Elle qui était pourtant aussi motivée que moi pour te ramener !

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

— Je suis très différent, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que t'as dit Kakashi ?

Naruto prit un air buté. Sasuke pouvait sentir les regards des autres rivés sur eux, en particulier Kakashi qui attendait à l'écart.

— Quand est-ce que ce fichu cauchemar prendra fin ? soupira-t-il.

— Sasuke ?

— Viens.

Sasuke tira doucement Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour lui donner l'illusion d'être hors de portée du reste du groupe. En réalité, il savait que les autres l'écoutaient et l'observaient, chacun à sa manière. Combien de temps avait-il avant qu'ils ne déclarent que Sasuke n'était qu'un imposteur ? Peut-être même cela était-il déjà le cas. Peut-être projetaient-ils de l'emmener à la section Tortures et Interrogatoire une fois arrivés à Konoha...

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Naruto.

— C'est une magnifique soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Quelle entrée en matière ridicule... Pour être honnête, Sasuke avait peur de continuer. Rompre cette douce bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient laissés glisser à leurs retrouvailles pour retourner à la réalité et à ce que cela impliquait, en bien comme en mal... Naruto soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ? D'abord Kakashi qui me dit que tout ça est trop facile pour être honnête, et Sakura et toi qui agissez bizarrement...

— Vraiment ? dit Sasuke. Moi je trouve au contraire que Sakura est celle qui a eu la réaction la plus sensée de nous tous. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi je vous ai suivi sans me battre, Naruto ?

— Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de nous tendre un piège, non ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois entièrement me faire confiance. En fait, je serais plutôt tenté de te dire de te méfier...

— Sasuke...

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Naruto, continua Sasuke sans se laisser interrompre. Tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là, je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison c'est arrivé. Je te cherche, mais quand je te trouve, tu es à chaque fois différent et moi aussi. Les autres changent en concordance. Et chaque fois, l'univers se modifie un petit peu, et je crois que je ne suis plus tout à fait le même que lors de ma première mort, et cela me terrifie, si tu savais...

Un sanglot lui échappa de la gorge, sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Sasuke posa sa main sur ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Encore une fois, il se montrait affreusement faible, un vrai raté...

Bouleversé, Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le berça longtemps. Sasuke aimait entendre le son de sa voix, le bruit de sa respiration, les battements de son coeur. Naruto était vivant, tout contre lui.

— Ce n'est pas réel, chuchota Sasuke. Tu n'existes pas. Rien de ce que je vois n'est réel. Et pourtant, j'espère encore que si, comme le fou que je suis...

— C'est réel.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Alors pourquoi me demander ?

— Pourquoi, hein ?

Un bruit de pas les fit sursauter. Sakura avait surgi d'un buisson, un kunai à la main.

— On nous attaque ! cria-t-elle.

— Je sais, dit calmement Sasuke.

— Hein ?

— C'est dans l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura parut confuse mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question puisqu'à ce moment, une ombre bondit hors de la forêt pour se jeter sur elle. Elle esquiva l'attaque et sans attendre, lança une dizaine de shuriken sur l'ennemi. Ils se perdirent dans les arbres.

Sasuke ricana et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir la manipuler correctement. Longue, fine, extraordinairement belle, elle luisait à la lueur de la lune. La nuit s'était épaissie, la forêt se transforma en une immense clairière dégagée environnée de ténèbres. À ses côtés, Naruto attendait, triste et résigné.

— Sasuke...

— Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

— Non. Non, je l'ignorais.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je t'aimais, tu sais ? J'ai été trop stupide et aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

Nuit noire. Les ténèbres s'allongèrent malgré les tentatives de Sakura pour les éloigner. Elle se battait toute seule, Sakura, face à une armée d'ombres qui étaient apparues de nulle part. Sasuke les voyait clairement, à présent.

— Sasuke, ne reste pas sans réagir ! Toi aussi, Naruto ! Venez m'aider !

— Pardon, Sakura, dit Sasuke. J'ai été injuste envers toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

— Sasuke ! hurla-t-elle une dernière fois avant de se faire engloutir.

Naruto restait sans bouger, tout près de Sasuke. Un seul geste, et il aurait pu le toucher, il aurait pu le rejoindre... Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il lâcha son épée, et, souriant, la laissa couler dans le flot de ténèbres qui leur léchait les pieds. Sakura disparaissait peu à peu, il ne resta qu'une main, puis plus rien...

— Je refuse, fit Naruto d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant la même cage qu'il avait quittée avant son réveil, ce matin-là. Le Kyûbi le fixait de ses yeux brillants, aussi grands et terribles que deux lacs de lave fumante. Les barreaux de sa cellule tremblaient au moindre souffle, la chaleur était telle que Sasuke pouvait sentir la surface de sa peau fondre. Il s'avança néanmoins vers la bête.

— _**Humains stupides avec vos émotions démesurées**_, grogna le Kyûbi. _**Combien de temps encore vas-tu me harceler, héritier de Madara Uchiha ?**_

— Dieux hautains avec vos lois désuètes, dit Sasuke. Combien de temps encore allez-vous me punir pour mon péché ?

— _**Te punir ? Sais-tu au moins ce que ta folle action a causé ?**_

D'un souffle, il balaya les ténèbres alentours, dégageant l'espace qui se trouvait devant lui. Sasuke se retourna... et sentit soudain une multitude de douleurs vives sur ses flancs. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait été transpercé de toutes parts par des dizaines d'épées semblables à celle qu'il portait à sa ceinture un peu plus tôt. À chaque extrémité se trouvait l'une de ses connaissances : Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, tous ces êtres qu'il avait rencontrés et aimés, à un moment ou un autre de sa vie.

— _**Humains stupides avec vos émotions démesurées**_, dit le Kyûbi. _**Vous vous laissez si facilement dominer par elles !**_

— Pas cette fois, marmonna Sasuke alors que le sang commençait à envahir sa gorge.

Devant lui, immobile et froid, se tenait Naruto.

À suivre...


	8. Variation fade

**Titre :** _**Le principe de l'ataraxie**_  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : _Naruto_  
Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. A force de le taper je vais finir par développer un réflexe conditionné devant un clavier.  
**Avertissements :** _**Yaoi**_, du NarutoXSasuke, mais pas seulement, _**Spoilers**_  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **Enfin, le dernier chapitre ! Cette fic m'en aura pris du temps à terminer. Il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas cette fin, mais bon je commence à avoir l'habitude avec cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Épilogue :**

**Variation fade**

_**Ataraxie **_ Tranquillité, impassibilité d'une âme devenue maîtresse d'elle-même au prix de la sagesse acquise soit par la modération dans la recherche des plaisirs (Épicurisme), soit par l'appréciation exacte de la valeur des choses (Stoïcisme), soit par la suspension du jugement (Pyrrhonisme et Scepticisme).

**xxxxx**

Naruto se tenait là, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge. Sasuke lui fit un maigre sourire. Il avait atrocement mal, pourtant rien ne comptait davantage à ses yeux que la présence de Naruto, Naruto qui ne réagissait pas et se contentait de le regarder mourir. Les agresseurs de Sasuke avaient disparu. Il s'en fichait bien : si sa théorie se révélait exacte, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son corps s'affaissa de lui-même, terrassé, mais il tint bon. Le sang lui montait aux yeux, il voyait tout en rouge. Naruto le regardait.

— Pas encore, grogna-t-il. Naruto...

Il avait accumulé les erreurs dans ses existences précédentes. Il ne le referait plus. Il fallait qu'il résiste.

— Je t'aime, réussit-il à articuler. Je t'aime, Naruto !

Les lèvres de Naruto se tordirent en une grimace. Le paysage brûlant devint glacé en une seconde.

— Menteur, dit Naruto. Menteur, Sasuke.

Sasuke plaqua sa main contre son flanc, là où se trouvait la plus large de ses plaies. Elle avait été faite par l'épée de Sakura. C'était normal : parmi tous ses amis, c'était celle à qui il avait causé le plus de torts après Naruto. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, même si en vérité il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un pantin actionné par la culpabilité de Sasuke et les sentiments exacerbés de Naruto. Et derrière eux, le Kyûbi les observait sans doute, se moquant de ces humains si sensibles et idiots qui se permettaient de changer le cours du destin selon leurs caprices.

— Pardonne-moi. J'étais idiot et faible. Une véritable épave qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait.

Quelles paroles futiles ! Des larmes coulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke les ignora. Ce n'était plus le moment pour ça. Pleurer, il l'avait déjà fait et cela n'avait servi à rien. Il lui fallait lutter, à présent. Pour commencer, il devait rester en vie.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et compta jusqu'à dix. Il était encore trop nerveux ; sa blessure s'ouvrait de plus en plus. S'il pouvait maîtriser les réactions de son corps comme Tsunade le lui avait appris, il pouvait même faire cesser l'écoulement du sang, s'il s'en donnait la peine... Cela demandait une maîtrise du chakra qu'il était loin d'avoir, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il devait le faire, pour Naruto.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait encore changé de décor. Au lieu d'une clairière environnée d'arbres ou d'un champ de ténèbres, il se trouvait à présent au beau milieu du désert. Il régnait une chaleur épouvantable. Sasuke regarda ses blessures : elles s'étaient refermées sans qu'il sache comment. Il n'avait plus mal, mais sa peau se couvrait de plaques rouges à cause de la chaleur, sans doute. Elles devinrent bientôt noires et craquelaient au moindre mouvement. Allait-il brûler sur place, se réduire en un tas de cendres ? Quand il bougeait les articulations de ses doigts, ceux-ci faisaient un bruit de papier froissé du plus mauvais effet.

— Alors c'était bien toi, fit une voix devant lui.

Sasuke leva brusquement la tête, s'attendant à revoir Naruto qui l'attendait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant Gaara du Sable !

— Je me demandais si tu passerais par ce monde.

— Gaara ?

— Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

— Quelle... dernière fois ?

Les vêtements de Gaara étaient en tout point semblables à ceux qu'il portait dans son monde d'origine, là où il était Kazekage. Néanmoins, sa sempiternelle gourde de sable n'était pas là.

— Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le Kyûbi, dans cette grotte. Le Yondaime Hokage nous y avait emmenés avec cet Ibiki, tu te souviens ? C'est bien toi que j'ai rencontré ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke sursauta à ce souvenir. Gaara et lui s'étaient à peine adressés la parole, et pourtant il était capable de le reconnaître malgré tout ce qui les séparait ? Il tenta de reculer, mais le désert était partout. Il n'avait aucune alternative. Son pied céda dans un horrible bruit de bois sec ; il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne chutât dans le sable. Il se rattrapa de justesse et par précaution, ne bougea plus. Son corps ne tenait plus que sur un pied.

— Où est Naruto ?

— Tu étais avec lui ? Je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être parti en me sentant arriver. Que fais-tu là, seul ?

— Je n'étais pas seul. J'étais avec Naruto.

— Si tu le dis.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Le sourire de Gaara était étrangement rassurant.

— Va savoir. J'étais enfin rentré chez moi et je pensais en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire, et voilà que je me réveille dans le désert. J'ai marché longtemps. Tu es le premier que j'ai vu depuis mon réveil.

Sasuke serra les poings malgré la sensation d'effritement qui s'ensuivit. Petit à petit, sa peau se désagrégeait, il allait peut-être disparaître ainsi, au milieu du désert... Gaara l'observait d'un air curieux, sans malice. Il n'avait aucun problème à tenir face à cette chaleur.

— Tu es donc rentré chez toi ? croassa Sasuke sans tenir compte de sa gorge sèche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rien. Je suis mort mais on m'a ramené à la vie. Je n'avais plus Shukaku dans mon corps. L'Akatsuki me l'avait enlevé. Naruto était là, à m'accueillir, avec tous les autres. Ma famille et ceux de mon village. C'était un joli rêve.

Gaara avait-il été aussi causant, dans ses souvenirs ? Ou était-ce à cause de ceux de Naruto ?

— Un rêve ? En es-tu sûr ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui suis le rêve ?

— C'est aussi une possibilité. Je n'exclue rien. Tu as dit que tu étais avec Naruto ?

— Pas seulement lui. Il y avait aussi Sakura et d'autres ninja de Konoha. Mais surtout Naruto. Il était là, même quand il n'était pas là, tu vois. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Désolé.

La réponse était des plus décousues, pourtant cela ne sembla pas déranger Gaara. Sasuke vit qu'au loin, une tempête de sable naissait et enflait. Elle se dirigea bientôt vers eux à toute vitesse, menaçant de les ensevelir.

— Comment étaient-ils ? demanda Gaara.

— Je ne sais pas, moi. Naruto avait toujours un survêtement comme quand on s'est rencontré, sauf qu'il était un peu plus noir. Et Sakura portait des gants et un short.

— Ils ressemblent à ceux de mon monde. Tu es peut-être arrivé ici dans tes errances ?

— Ce n'est pas impossible.

Tous deux se turent. Sasuke se sentait horriblement frustré. Il avait enfin réussi à briser le cycle de ses morts, tout ça pour se retrouver avec ce type dans ce désert qui ne menait nulle part, avec en sus cette tempête qui se dirigeait vers eux pour les engloutir... et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Sasuke ne le pouvait pas, en vérité : il sentait qu'au moindre pas, il se réduirait en cendres. Naruto avait encore disparu. Plus il s'échinait à essayer de le rattraper, et plus son ami lui échappait. C'était désespérant.

— J'étais plein de doutes et de regrets, dit soudain Gaara. Quand je suis mort, Shukaku n'était plus là. Il faisait tellement partie de mon existence que je ne m'en rendais même plus compte, tu sais ? Même s'il me donnait ces insomnies, je m'y étais un peu habitué avec le temps. Et j'avais mon frère et ma soeur pour me soutenir. Une routine.

La tempête se rapprochait encore. Plus que quelques minutes, et elle serait sur eux.

— Quel rapport avec moi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu es parti quand tu es mort aussi, non ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas de Bijû.

— Moi non, mais Naruto en avait un.

— Naruto ?

— Et toi tu l'avais perdu.

— Je ne comprends pas...

Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres.

— Tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? Nous ne sommes que des êtres faibles et sans volonté. Ou peut-être en avons-nous trop, qui sait. Le poids de nos tristesses agit sur notre existence, et nous nous écroulons en conséquence. Ou nous tenons le coup.

— Et dire que Temari m'accuse d'être trop déprimant, dit Gaara en secouant la tête. Tu es encore plus incompréhensible que moi, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Tu crois ?

Sasuke lui fit son plus beau sourire. La tempête était presque là.

— Je l'aime, tu sais ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, chuchota Gaara.

— Je sais. Il le sait. Ou si ce n'est pas le cas, je compte bien le lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'oublie plus jamais.

— Bonne chance, dans ce cas. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je dois déjà manquer aux miens.

— Au revoir, Gaara du Sable.

— Au revoir, Sasuke Uchiha.

La tempête les assaillit en rugissant. Le corps de Garra s'envola au vent en milliards de grains de sable, tout comme le paysage de désert. Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant sa chair se déchiqueter.

Puis tout cessa d'un coup.

Il y eut un souffle de vent, une rumeur montante, le bruit d'objets qui s'entrechoquent et de personnes qui se rencontrent. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur Sakura.

— Cette tenue te va pas trop mal, dit-elle.

Elle se tenait devant lui, au milieu de la rue centrale de Konoha. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge. Belle, si belle, le ventre rond, la pose sereine, sa robe verte qui lui tombait sur les chevilles. Les gens passaient autour d'eux sans les voir. C'était un jour magnifique, jour de marché, jour ordinaire. Sasuke sourit en voyant de vieilles connaissances se promener en les frôlant : Shino et Kiba qui revenaient d'une séance d'entraînement avec Hinata et s'apprêtaient à aller manger, Shikamaru et Neji qui étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, les yeux dans les yeux, Chôji qui discutait bruyamment avec Ino devant sa boutique tandis que Kakashi lisait le dernier exemplaire du_ Paradis du Batifolage_, perché sur un lampadaire. Gai et Lee lui criaient de descendre. Et bien d'autres, des dizaines d'autres qui vaquaient à leurs occupations du moment, qui continuaient à vivre envers et malgré tout. Seuls manquaient à ce tableau Sasuke et Naruto.

— C'est toujours pareil, tu vois ? dit Sakura. La guerre. Les gens qui se battent. Et au milieu de tout ça, tout le monde qui cherche son bonheur, petit à petit, à son rythme.

— Tu es heureuse ? demanda Sasuke, la gorge nouée.

Sakura lui fit un étrange sourire en se caressant le ventre. Elle était presque arrivée à terme.

— C'est une fille. Ma fille. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

— Je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi jolie que toi, Sakura.

— Tu crois ?

Elle se mit à rire.

— Quand j'ai appris son existence, je l'ai haïe, tu sais ? Je me suis dit qu'elle allait gâcher ma vie. C'est peut-être le cas, qui sait. Sa vie à elle ne sera pas facile. Elle n'aura pas de père, et je ne serais sans doute pas souvent là pour elle, à cause de mon travail.

— C'est le lot des enfants de shinobi.

— C'est vrai. C'est triste, quelque part, tu ne crois pas ? Mes parents étaient des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires qui s'efforçaient de m'élever de leur mieux. Tout ce que j'avais dans la famille pour me dire que je pouvais rentrer à l'académie, c'était un vieil oncle qui était devenu chûnin et qui était mort à la guerre. C'était tout. La famille de ma mère était persuadée que je serais recalée avant la fin de mon parcours. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est étonné quand j'ai été choisie, et qui plus est avec des notes excellentes !

— Tu le mérites, dit Sasuke avec chaleur. Tu es l'une des meilleures kunoichi que je connaisse.

Sakura en eut les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me dit des mots gentils ?

— Je suis désolé.

Et pour une fois, c'était vrai, pensa Sasuke. Il en avait fait, du chemin, depuis leur dernière discussion !

— Ce n'est plus important, dit Sakura. Je suis émue, mais ça va aller, je crois. Tu devrais rentrer.

— Si seulement je savais comment, soupira Sasuke. J'en ai marre de toutes ces existences.

— Je devrais rentrer aussi, je pense. Lee doit m'attendre.

— Au revoir, murmura Sasuke.

Sakura lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se volatiliser dans les airs ainsi que ce qui l'entourait. Sasuke se retrouva de nouveau seul.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être une existence horriblement monotone, dit le Yondaime dans son dos.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement. Comme il l'avait entendu, le Yondaime se tenait là, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux éclatants qui s'inclina avec le sourire avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

— Qui...

— Ma chère épouse, dit le Yondaime. La mère de mon fils.

— A-t-elle un nom ?

— Quelle importance ?

Sasuke ricana.

— Vous avez raison.

— Tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ?

— Oui. Retrouver Naruto, et vivre avec lui en tant que couple. Un bonheur simple.

— Vous êtes des ninja, dit le Yondaime. Ce n'est jamais simple.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire une affaire horriblement compliquée non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Yondaime éclata de rire.

— Non, tu as raison.

— Est-ce que je saurais un jour votre nom ?

— Je suppose que tu pourrais le chercher dans les archives si un jour tu rentres chez toi.

— Je crois que je vais faire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'entendre ?

— Si ni toi ni Naruto ne le connaît, tu pourras toujours essayer, tu n'y arriveras pas.

— Je peux toujours l'inventer.

— Le problème, c'est que le Kyûbi le connaît, lui.

— C'est vrai. Fichu monstre.

— Raison de plus pour que tu rentres chez toi. Ton Naruto doit se sentir bien seul.

— Je vais faire ça. Merci.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Bonne chance, Sasuke Uchiha.

Il s'en alla comme les autres. Sasuke se demanda qui serait le suivant. Puis il se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, au fond.

C'est alors que le monde changea.

**xxxxx**

Où qu'il tournât le regard, Naruto ne voyait que du blanc. Blanc le sol, blanc l'horizon, blanc la surface de sa peau, aussi. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pâle.

— Je préfère quand même l'orange, dit-il à personne en particulier et à tout le monde à la fois.

— Évidemment, lui répondit-on.

Il se souvint du teint blanc de Sasuke, Sasuke et son visage de poupée qui faisait craquer toutes les filles quand ils étaient jeunes.

— C'est stupide. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Naruto examina sa tenue. Il était en habits d'ANBU. Avait-il une mission, ce jour-là ? Son masque avait disparu. Il l'aimait pourtant bien, ce masque. Anko lui avait donné un kitsune, pour rire, et il l'avait chéri depuis comme un vieil ami. Pour une étrange raison, Sasuke le détestait.

En y regardant de plus près, son corps était recouvert de drôles d'inscriptions à l'encre rouge sombre, un peu comme le sceau qui lui ornait le ventre. Celles-ci finissaient d'ailleurs toutes par rejoindre la marque laissée par le Yondaime pour enfermer le Kyûbi.

— Elle est incomplète, se dit-il. Il manque quelqu'un.

— Sasuke, lui répondit-on.

— C'est vrai ça. Où est Sasuke ?

Naruto se mit donc en quête.

Et ouvrit les yeux.

**xxxxx**

Sakura sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, doucement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Lee était revenu avec une tasse fumante de thé fort qu'il lui tendit. Elle accepta le breuvage avec reconnaissance. Autour d'elle, la salle d'attente n'avait pas changé : froide et impersonnelle, elle était si déprimante qu'elle avait bien failli pleurer en y entrant pour la première fois. Le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis soient entre la vie et la mort en ce moment-même y était aussi pour beaucoup.

— Désolée, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut but quelques gorgées. Des nouvelles ?

— Toujours pas, hélas. Ils sont encore en pleine opération.

— C'est ma faute, gémit-elle. Si je n'avais pas raconté tout ça à Sasuke...

— Ce n'est de la faute de personne si ce n'est Sasuke lui-même. C'est lui qui l'a voulu.

Même alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, Lee n'arrivait pas à pardonner totalement les actions passées de Sasuke. Lui qui n'avait pourtant aucun problème avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Sakura soupira. Dans son ventre, le bébé grandissait. Il lui faudrait bientôt prendre une décision sur son avenir.

— Je veux qu'il s'en sorte, lui et Naruto. S'il mourrait maintenant, je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

— Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ? dit tristement Lee.

Sakura se mit à rire.

— Non. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus aucune illusion en ce qui concerne Sasuke Uchiha.

— Tu as voulu qu'il soit le père de ton enfant !

— C'est... compliqué.

Lee détourna les yeux, visiblement frustré. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner un peu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Lee était un homme si intègre qui s'emportait si facilement au moindre écart de comportement ! Et malgré ce caractère rigide, il n'avait adressé aucun reproche à Sakura quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'en plus elle avait voulu faire endosser la paternité du bébé à Sasuke. Au contraire, il l'avait soutenue avec ses paroles maladroites mais ô combien touchantes, il était resté à ses côtés même lorsqu'une Shizune affolée était venue leur annoncer que Naruto et Sasuke étaient tombés du toit de leur immeuble et qu'ils se trouvaient en soins intensifs.

Que Sasuke soit dans cet état, cela pouvait se comprendre : il était psychologiquement instable et des années passées assis sur une chaise devaient l'avoir considérablement ramolli, mais qu'en était-il de Naruto ? Selon les témoignages, Sasuke avait attenté à sa vie en sautant du toit. Que Naruto se retrouve à ses côtés était incompréhensible, et qui plus est il semblait partager les blessures de son amant... Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand avait-il sauté à son tour pour tenter d'amortir la chute de Sasuke ?

La suite était tout aussi troublante. Shizune avait vu de ses yeux Naruto tremper ses doigts dans la flaque de sang formée par Sasuke et lui ; puis, il avait tracé sur le sol et ce qui restait de leurs corps des signes étranges. Elle ne les avait pas reconnus, mais lorsque Tsunade était venue aux nouvelles, elle était devenue livide avant de leur dire à tous, médico-nin comme amis, de la laisser seule avec les deux hommes. Elle s'était alors enfermée avec eux dans une salle stérile et n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Un à un, les amis de Naruto étaient repartis vaquer à leurs affaires. La vie continuait, même avec ces deux hommes dans un état critique. Sakura était restée seule, car elle n'avait aucune obligation de son côté. Lee avait insisté pour lui tenir compagnie aussi longtemps que possible.

— C'est bientôt fini, dit-elle aussi bien pour elle-même que pour ses amis. Ils s'en sortiront sains et saufs, et on pourra continuer comme avant.

Lee lui prit la main.

**xxxxx**

Une vie fade et ordinaire. C'était exactement ce que souhaitait Sasuke.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Naruto.

**FIN**

* * *

Une fin qui pourrait ou pas être énigmatique. Je vous laisse juges. 

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le début. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire en déclinant ces diverses variations ; j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés à la lire.


End file.
